Secrets
by Llits
Summary: TRADUCTION ! Fic de Sweet Sarcasm. Lily a rompu avec James avant la remise des diplomes, et personne ne l'a vu depuis. mais cinq ans plus tard, à une réunion, elle revient, et il semble qu'elle cache beaucoup de choses...
1. Chapitre 1

Note de la traductrice ( moi ! ) : cette histoire m'a particulièrement put, par le mélange des genres qui offre un côté réaliste ( honnêtement, même dans les pires situations, on arrive encore à rire, ce qui n'est pas toujours le cas dans les fics ). Et en prime, je l'ai trouvée alors que j'écrivais moi-même une fic dont l'histoire est plus ou moins la même, à quelques différences près, et qui, ô hasard, porte le même titre...

Donc voilà la traduction de cette fic géniale ! Je ne peux que vous dire de lire la fic en anglais si vous le voulez, afin de voir le style réel de l'auteur ( on perd toujours beaucoup dans une traduction... ) Autre chose, ceci est la première traduction que je mets en ligne, j'espère cependant qu'il n'y aura pas trop de fautes...

L'histoire s'appelle donc « **Secrets** », et elle est de **Sweet Sarcasm**.

L'auteur précise bien que **l'histoire se passe en 2004 : **ne vous étonnez pas de voir un monde tout à fait semblable au nôtre, et oubliez les pattes d'ef... L'histoire met en scène **Les Maraudeurs, Lily et quelques autres personnes, dont certaines que vous reconnaîtrez certainement. **

Sur ce, bonne lecture !

* * *

_Upside down ( A l'envers )_

_Upside down ( A l'envers )_

_Upside down (A l'envers )_

_My grades are down ( Mes notes baissent )_

_From As to Ds. ( De A à D )_

_I'm way behind, ( Je suis en retard )_

_In history. ( En histoire )_

_I've lost myself, ( Je me suis perdue )_

_In fantaisies, ( Dans des rêveries )_

_Of you and me together. ( De toi et moi ensemble )_

_I don't know why-y-y-y, ( Je ne sais pas pourquoi )_

_But dream is all I do. ( Mais je ne fais que rêver )_

_I won't get by-y-y ( Jen'atteindrais pas mon but)_

_On mere imagination. ( Par ma seule imagination )_

_Upside down, ( A l'envers )_

_Boucin'off the ceiling. ( Je sautille au plafond )_

_Inside out, ( Toute retournée )_

_Stranger to this feelin, (Etrangère à ce sentiment )_

_Got no clue, ( Pas un indice )_

_What I should do-o-o, ( Sur ce que je dois faire )_

_I'll go crazy if I can't get next to you. ( je vais devenir fille si je ne peux pas être près de toi )_

_To you. ( De toi )_

_My teacher says to concentrate, ( Mon professeur me dit de me concentrer )_

_So what if his name was Peter the Great ? ( Et alors, si son nom c'est Peter le Grand ? )_

_The kings and queens will have to wait, ( Les rois et les reines devront attendre )_

'_Cause I don't have forever. ( Parce que je n'ai pas le temps )_

_I wish that I-I-I could walk right up to you. ( Je voudrais pouvoir venir te voir )_

_Each time try-y-y ( A chaque fois que j'essaie )_

_The same old hesitation. ( La même vieille hésitation )_

_Upside down, ( A l'envers )_

_Boucin'off the ceiling, ( Sautillant au plafond )_

_Inside out, ( Toute retournée )_

_Stranger to this feelin, ( Etrangère à ce sentiment )_

_Got no clue, ( Pas un indice )_

_What I should do-o-o, ( Sur ce que je dois faire )_

_I'll go crazy if I can't get next to you. ( Je vais devenir folle si je ne peux pas être près de toi )_

_To you. ( De toi )_

_Somehow, someday, ( D'une façon ou d'une autre, un jour ou l'autre )_

_You will love me too, ( Tu m'aimeras aussi )_

_One day, will be the day when ( Un jour sera le jour où )_

_All my dreams come true... ( Tous mes rêves deviendront réalité )_

_Upside down... ( A l'envers... )_

_Yeah, yeah, yeah. ( Ouais, ouais, ouais )_

_Upside down ( A l'envers )_

_Boucin'off the ceiling, ( Sautillant au plafond )_

_Inside out, ( Toute retournée )_

_Stranger to this feelin, ( Etrangère à ce sentiment )_

_Got no clue, (Pas un indice )_

_What I should do-o-o, ( Sur ce que je dois faire )_

_I'll go crazy if I can't get next to you. ( Je vais devenir folle si je ne peux pas être près de toi )_

_Uspide down, ( A l'envers )_

_Boucin'off the ceiling, ( Sautillant au plafond )_

_Inside out, ( Toute retournée )_

_Stranger to this feelin, ( Etrangère à ce sentiment )_

_Got no clue, ( Pas un indice )_

_What I should do-o-o, ( Sur ce que je dois faire )_

_I'll go crazy if I can't get next to ( Je vais devenir folle si je ne peux pas être près de )_

_I'll go crazy if I can't get next to ( Je vais devenir folle si je ne peux pas être près de )_

_I'll go crazy if I can't get next to you... ( Je vais devenir folle si je ne peux pas être près de toi...)_

Une jeune femme rousse entra à pas de loup dans le Grand hall où tout le monde dansait. Tout le monde s'amusait. Sauf elle.

Elle essaya de se frayer un chemin vers l'autre côté de la salle sans être vue pour éloigner les poursuites, mais quand elle y arriva, elle fut trouvée. « Lily ! » s'exclama une femme au visage rond. « Oh, mon Dieu ! Je ne t'ai pas vue depuis si longtemps ! » Trois autres engloutirent Lily Evans dans une étreinte. « Lily-Elizabeth Evans, pourquoi n'as-tu pas gardé contact ? » demanda une autre femme.

Lily sourit faiblement. « Salut les filles. » Elle regarda aux alentours, espérant que personne n'avait entendu.

Malheureusement, un groupe d'hommes dansant à côté entendit. Ils se frayèrent un passage jusqu'à la petite réunion. « Tiens, tiens, tiens, si ce n'est pas Miss Perfection Evans » lâcha un jeune homme aux cheveux bruns ébouriffés et aux yeux d'un noir profond d'un ton méprisant.

Un autre homme se tenant près de lui repoussa sur une longue mèche de cheveux noir. « Oui, qu'est-ce qui t'amènes ici, Evans ? » siffla-t-il.

Les autres filles se tournèrent vers les nouveaux venus. « Sirius, de quel droit tu interroges Lily ? » demanda une autre fille.

Un homme aux cheveux couleur sable sourit d'un air méprisant. « Oh, mais nous avons tous les droits, Bones » répondit-il. « Après tout, elle a fait mal au cœur de James ici présent » Il fit un signe du pouce vers le grand jeune homme aux cheveux ébouriffés et portant des lunettes.

Lily eut une folle envie de disparaître juste ici et maintenant, mais se souvint que ce n'était pas possible à Poudlard. « Bien, bien, je vais dans ma chambre. Est-ce qu'une d'entre vous, les filles, pourrait m'aider à la trouver ? » demanda-t-elle, comme si rien ne s'était passé.

« Tu pars si tôt, Evans ? » grogna Sirius. « Quoi, effrayée que James te blessera à ton tour ? »

BLAM ! La jeune femme au visage rond gifla Sirius. « Sirius Black, tu n'as aucun droit de dire ça ! » cracha-t-elle, se retenant de le frapper à nouveau. Un homme derrière elle lui prit la main.

« Alice, chérie, ne blesse pas mes amis » plaida-t-il. Alice se retourna et vit son mari, Frank Londubat.

« Il... n'a... pas... le droit... d'insulter... mes... amies » grogna Alice, prenant de profondes inspirations.

« Oh, ouais, vous deux êtes mariés ! » lança Lily. « Félicitations ! »

Alice lui lança un regard amusé. « Nous t'avons invitée au mariage. Zut, je voulais que tu sois une de mes demoiselles d'honneur ! »

Lily baissa les yeux. « Désolée, Alice, j'étais occupée » marmonna-t-elle.

James renifla. « Quoi, occupée à briser le cœur d'autres personnes ? »

Ca le fit. Lily attrapa ses affaires et quitta la salle, marmonnant qu'elle avait été ravie de les revoir. Les autres filles la suivirent, lançant des regards noirs aux hommes.

« Les femmes » murmura Franck.

Les trois autres lui lancèrent un coup d'œil. « Tu es marié, Franck » lui rappela Remus. Franck haussa les épaules. « On ne peut pas vivre avec, on ne peut pas vivre sans. En parlant de ça, où est Pettigrow ? » les autres haussèrent les épaules. « Il était occupé à quelque chose » répondit Sirius, frottant l'endroit où l'avait frappé Alice. « La vache, ta femme frappe fort » Franck eut l'air penaud. « Désolé de ça, mec. J'essaye de la mettre dans des leçons de contrôle de soi. »

De retour à la chambre...

« Lily, je suis désolée que les garçons t'ait traitée de cette manière » dit Amélia avec sincérité.

Lily haussa les épaules. « C'est bon, Amélia, c'était ma faute s'ils sont comme ça » dit-elle, enlevant ses vêtements.

L'autre fille leva les yeux de ses bagages. « Non, c'est faux, Lil, et tu le sais » établit-elle.

Lily sourit faiblement. « Merci, Marlène, mais c'était entièrement ma faute si j'ai rompu avec James » répondit-elle en mettant une photo de sa famille sur la table de chevet.

Les quatre filles la regardèrent. « Lily, pourquoi as-tu rompu avec James ? » demanda la dernière.

Lily détourna les yeux. « Pourquoi as-tu demandé, Dor' ? »

Dorcas Meadowes haussa les épaules. « Lil, ta rupture a été votée l'un des mystères irrésolus de Poudlard » répondit-elle. « Il doit y avoir une raison. »

Lily releva la tête avec intérêt. « Vraiment ? James ne l'a dit à personne ? » ca lui faisait tellement mal de dire « James » qu'un nœud se forma dans son estomac. « Ohh » grogna-t-elle.

Alice leva les yeux. « Lily, chérie, qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? » demanda-t-elle avec inquiètude.

Lily essaya de sourire. « Je crois que j'ai un peu faim, c'est tout » mentit-elle.

Amélia releva le nez du livre de droit qu'elle lisait. « Pourquoi ne descends-tu pas pour aller trouver quelque chose à manger à la fête ? » suggéra-t-elle.

Lily secoua vivement la tête. « No, je vais juste descendre aux cuisines. » répondit-elle rapidement. « Quelqu'un veut venir ? »

Les autres filles se levèrent d'un bond. « je viens » dirent-elles toutes à l'unisson. Lily pouffa.

'Vous avez l'air si sûres » rit-elle.

Alice, la plus franche, lui sourit tendrement. « Lily, on n'a pas entendu parler de toi pendant cinq ans, et là tu réapparaît. Nous voulons passer plus de temps avec toi. »

Lily crut qu'elle allait pleurer. « Merci, les filles ».

Et elles descendirent aux cuisines.

* * *

L'auteur s'excuse de la fin bancale ( c'est elle qui le dit, pas moi ! ). Elle explique qu'elle a écrit toute l'histoire sur le même document, et que par conséquent, le reste, c'est le prochain chapitre ! Fallait bien faire une coupure quelque part...

Alors, vous aimez ? Perso, j'adore cette histoire ! J'espère que la traduction n'est pas trop mauvaise...


	2. Chapitre 2

Disclaimer : les persos et l'univers appartiennent à JKR, l'histoire à Sweet Sarcasm, et moi, bah j'ai la traduc' !

RAR :

**Mina :** il va falloir un petit moment avant de savoir pourquoi elle l'a quitté, d'après mes souvenirs... ( faudrait vraiment que je relise la fic en entière au lieu de lire le chapitre en cours de traduction et les nouveaux chapitres ! ). Je pense pouvoir mettre un chapitre tous les jours, tous les deux ou trois jours au pire ( ils sont assez courts ).

**Cornett :** Sweet Sarcasm sera ravie de l'apprendre, je pense :) Suis contente qu'il n'y ait pas trop d'erreurs, j'ai vraiment pas envie de zigouiller sa si jolie fic... Tu as bien du courage de traduire du français vers l'anglais ou l'allemand, personnellement, je ne m'en sens vraiment pas capable ! Réussir à avoir quelque chose de bien dans une langue que je ne maîtrise pas si bien que ça, c'est trop wahou pour moi ! ( vivement cet été que je parte en Angleterre ! ) lol mais peut-être es-tu bilingue ? ( ou trilingue en fait... )

* * *

Le matin suivant, les anciens élèves retournèrent à nouveau dans la Grande Salle pour le petit déjeuner, s'asseyant aux mêmes tables que cinq ans plus tôt. « C'est comme la maison ! » s'exclama Lily, souriant joyeusement.

Les autres filles sourirent aussi. « Je sais. C'est comme si nous n'étions jamais partis. » ajouta Marlène.

Les filles prirent place autour de la table des Gryffondors. Franck trouva son épouse et s'assit à côté d'elle, saluant les autres filles. Malheureusement, ses amis décidèrent de le rejoindre. « Bonjour, Mesdemoiselles. » salua James, faisant un signe de tête à chaque fille. « Et la garce » dit-il froidement, regardant Lily. Elle détourna les yeux de son regard.

« James » prévint Dorcas, sortant sa baguette.

James gémit. « Relax, Meadowes, je ne parlerais pas encore à ton amie. »

Lily entendit des notes de Dancing Queen flotter dans l'air. « Oh, j'adore cette chanson ! » s'exclama-t-elle. « je ne l'ai pas entendue depuis si longtemps. » Elle regarda autour d'elle, évitant le regard de James. « Depuis quand écoutez-vous de la musique moldue les gars ? »

Alice fit un geste en direction de Remus. « M. Lupin ici présent l'a entendue quelque part et a décidé de la ramener dans notre monde. Mais je me rappelle que nous chantions ça avec toi, Lil, quand nous étions chez toi. »

Marlène, Amélia et Dorcas se mirent à bavasser. « Oh, ouais, je me souviens ! » rit Dorcas. « On chantait dans ton truc keropi, Lil. »

Lily sourit. « C'est karaoké, Dor. Apprends correctement tes termes moldus. » Dorcas lui mit un petit coup pour jouer.

Sirius roula des yeux. « Bien, nous sommes désolés de ne pas tous être aussi parfaits que toi » dit-il sarcastiquement.

Alice releva sa main, et cette fois, Amélia et Franck durent la retenir. « Tu ferais mieux de faire attention, Black » siffla Alice. « Un de ces jours, je vais casser. » Elle prit sa baguette en main. « Et je vais te faire souhaiter de n'être jamais venu au monde.

-Vraiment, Price ? » Sirius lui lança lui aussi un regard noir.

« C'est Longdubat » lâcha froidement Alice.

Franck ne savait pas qui encourager, son vieil ami, ou son épouse. Il décida de faire comme si rien ne s'était passé.

Lily de toute façon, venait juste de reprendre de la pique de Sirius. Puis Mamma Mia arriva, et elle ne put s'empêcher de chanter... ( NdA : désolée, j'avais mis les paroles ici mais j'ai décidé de ne pas vous embêter avec toutes ces chansons... )

Lily oublia qu'elle était au beau milieu de la Grande Salle lorsque quelques applaudissements se firent entendre près d'elle. Elle jeta un coup d'œil à la ronde. Ses amies applaudissaient, ainsi que quelques autres. Lily lança un regard vers James, Sirius et Remus. Sirius et Remus avaient d'indentiques regards choqués, et James... Elle ne pouvait dre ce à quoi il pensait. Les garçons remarquèrent qu'elle les regardaient, et elle détourna les yeux, rougissant. « Bien, nous savons que tu peux chanter, Evans » reprit Remus. « Bon boulot. Les mecs, nous pouvons ajouter ça à sa liste de perfection. » Marlène eut l'air prête à lui sauter dessus quand un groupe d'hommes s'avança vers eux.

« Regardez, les gars, la Sang de Bourbe peut chanter ! » siffla un homme avec un énorme nez et des cheveux gras lui arrivant aux épaules.

Instantanément, ceux qui avaient entendu Snape se levèrent ( NdT : j'ai préféré garder le nom anglais... C'est Rogue, pour ceux qui n'avaient pas compris. ). Lily gémit. « Je vois que tu n'as pas changé, Snape » fit-elle tranquillement.

Un autre homme avec de longs et brillants cheveux blonds grimaça un sourire. « Superbe observation, Sang de Bourbe. » répondit-il tout aussi tranquillement.

Tous prirent leurs baguettes. Lily gémit à nouveau. « Asseyez-vous, tous » dit-elle négligemment. « Ils n'en valent pas la peine.

-Lily, il t'a appelé Sang de Bourbe ! » siffla Amélia. Lily haussa un sourcil. « Durant les douze années que j'ai passé dans ce monde, je n'ai jamais été offensée par ce nom. Seulement vous avez été insultés. Je me moque vraiment qu'il m'appellent comme ça » fit remarquer Lily. « Asseyez-vous. »

Avec réluctance, tous s'assirent, sauf James, qui resta debout, lançant des regards noirs à Snape. Malfoy le remarqua.

« Ah, Potter défendrait-il sa petite amie ? » ricana-t-il. « Oh, attends, c'est ex-petite amie. » James vira au rouge, et Lily se glissa de son siège tandis que ses amis commençaient à pourchasser et lancer des sorts aux Serpentards. Personne ne remarqua que Lily n'était plus là.

Lily avait presque atteint la porte quand Dumbledore fit une annonce. « Tout le monde pourrait-il rejoindre sa place ? » clama-t-il. « Comme je ne suis plus votre Directeur, je ne peux plus vous punir, mais je peux vous demander de partis. » Il regarda précisément à la table des Gryffondors. Alice, Dorcas, Marlène et Amélia s'assirent, et laissèrent Malfoy et sa bande s'échapper.

« A plus tard les amoureux des Sangs de Bourbe » dit Snape avec dédain. Ils retournèrent à leur table.

Lily retourna à son siège. Marlène la regarda. « Où étais-tu ? » murmura-t-elle.

Lily baissa la tête, et repoussa ses cheveux pour voir. « Je – j'avais besoin d'un peu d'air » mentit-elle. Elle regarda James. Il la regardait, et détourna les yeux lorsqu'elle eut son attention.

« Enfin, bon retour à Poudlard ! » dit jovialement Dumbledore. « Cette réunion s'achèvera vendredi, malheureusement, mais la fête de dimanche était un succès. Pour le reste de la semaine, vous allez devoir apprendre à mieux vous connaître. » ( NdA : ce jour-ci est lundi. Désolée ). « Amusez-vous » Ses yeux brillèrent doucement, et ils retournèrent à leur repas.

Dorcas ouvrit le parchemin posé sur leur table. « Bon, on va se 'réunir' avec les Serpentards. Demain, les Poufsouffles, et mercredi avec les Serdaigles. Jeudi, nous pouvons rester avec notre propre maison, et vendredi, il y aura une autre soirée, suivis de divertissements présentés par nous-même. » Elle releva les yeux. « Le truc dont nous avons besoin est une chanson ou pièce qui exprimera ce que nous ressentons de nos années passées à Poudlard »

Amélia enleva d'une pichenette une miette de pain sur son tee-shirt. « Pas mal. Combien de temps devons-nous nous 'réunir' avec les autres maisons ? »

Dorcas relut le parchemin. « Dieu merci, seulement une heure Quoi qu'une seule minute avec les Serpentards me rend malade.

-Que faisons-nous le reste du temps ? » demanda Marlène.

Dorcas haussa les épaules. « Se rappeler le bon vieux temps, j'imagine.

-Quelques uns des bons jours étaient pollués par du mauvais, si je me souviens bien » dit James, essayant de ne pas regarder le visage se décomposant de Lily.

Lily essaya de changer de sujet. « Où allons-nous rencontrer les Serpentards ? » demanda-t-elle, préférant encore les voir eux que James.

Franck regarda sa montre. « Bon, nous devons les rencontrer à 9h, et je pense que c'est en bas, dans les cachots de Potions. Vous croyez que Grall sera là ? » Grall était leur vieux Maître de Potions, et le Directeur de la maison Serpentard.

Alice haussa les épaules. « Je sais pas. Vous croyez qu'une bande de personnes de vingt-deux ans ont encore besoin d'un superviseur ? »

Dorcas gloussa. « Pour ces trois-là, oui » ricana-t-elle, pointant les Mauradeurs restant.

« Merci, Meadowes » dit sarcastiquement Remus. « Tu as été sarcastique trop tard, Lupin » s'exclama Lily. Elle mordilla sa lèvre quand elle reçut le regard noir de Remus.

« Se balader avec un ami qui a eut le cœur brisé rend sarcastique, Evans » claqua-t-il. Les yeux de Lily s'embuèrent de larmes lorsqu'elle regarda James.

Elle les essuya vivement. « Je vais me rafraîchir au dortoir » leur dit-elle, ignorant les regards furieux que ses amies lançaient à Remus.

Sirius gémit. « Vas-y, personne ne te retient » Il indiqua la porte.

Lily prit ses affaires, et avant que ses amies puissent ensorceler Sirius et Remus jusqu'au prochain siècle, elle dit : « Merci pour ce génial petit-déjeuner » commença-t-elle sarcastiquement, mais James la coupa. « Seule toi, Evans, pourrais faire un petit déjeuner aussi génial que celui-ci. Te protéger des Serpentards est tout simplement génial. »

Lily fit signe à ses amies de se calmer alors qu'elles tremblaient de rage. « Bien, comme je le disais avant d'être interrompue, continua-t-elle sans regarder James, je vous verrais plus tard avec les Serpentards. Maintenant, j'ai envie de le rejoindre encore, parce qu'ils me donnent l'impression de m'offrir un meilleur accueil que vous, les gars. » Elle ne prit même pas la peine de regarder les Maraudeurs. « Je voudrais dire que même les Serpentards sont mieux que quelques braves Gryffondors. » Et sur ce, elle mit son sac à main à son épaule et partit.

Marlène, Alice, Dorcas et Amélia encerclèrent Sirius, James et Remus. « Vous avez de la chance que nous vous considérions encore comme des amis, car nous vous aurions lancé des sorts sur le champ. » grinça Amélia. Après que cela fut dit, les filles suivirent Lily.

Franck parut mal à l'aise. « Appelez-moi traître, mais je suis d'accord avec Lily. Rencontrer les Serpentards à l'air mieux que ça. Je retourne au dortoir » dit-il aux garçons. « A plus tard. »

* * *

L'auteur s'excuse que ce chapitre soit aussi court... 


	3. Chapitre 3

Disclaimer : les personnages et l'univers appartiennent à JKR, sauf Dorcas, Amélia et Marlène, ainsi que l'histoire, qui appartiennent à **Sweet Sarcasm.** La traduction est à moi...

Note : pour l'instant, la fic fait 26 chapitres, et d'après l'auteur, elle devrait en faire une trentaine au total... Ca fait de la lecture, hein ? :) Mais d'un autre côté, elle est tellement chouette, cette fic, et autant vous dire que les chapitres que je traduis en ce moment ne sont pas les plus intéressants de l'histoire, du moins à mon goût... ( oh le chapitre 23 !!! oh le chapitre 26 !!! eh ouais c'est loin, mais y'en a d'autres géniaux un peu plus près quand même... )

RAR :

**Jamesie-cass :** je ne peux que te conseiller de lire la version originale ! En plus, Sweet Sarcasm adore les reviews... :) ( Sweet Sarcasm id : 589606 )

**Cornett :** arg, non, me parle pas d'italien, pitié... Pour le voyage, faudrait déjà que mon charmant petit prof d'anglais me file les papiers ( bientôt février, je les aurais ! ) pis bah après, j'espère aussi qu'il sera super ! lol

**Virg05 :** cette fic n'est pas la mienne, elle est de Sweet Sarcasm, moi je fais juste la traduction... mais c'est vrai, elle est géniale cette histoire !

**Lily078 :** voilà la suite, j'espère que tu n'as pas trop patienté pour l'avoir !

**Shadow :** je rappelle que cette fic n'est pas à moi mais à Sweet Sarcasm ! je me contente de faie la traduction de sa superbe fic ! En tout cas, voilà la suite !

* * *

La rencontre dans les cachots fut comme une boum de préadolescents. Les Serptentards se séparèrent d'eux-mêmes des Gryffondors, et les Gryffondors ne firent rien pour les en empêcher. Marlène, Amélia, Alice, Dorcas, Franck, Sirius, James et Remus avaient fait leur propre petit groupe dans un des coins. Les filles et Franck avaient demandé à Lily de se joindre à eux, mais elle avait refusé, ayant l'air apeurée en regardant les Maraudeurs. Elle discutait avec Benjy Fenwick, avec James les observant jalousement. Sirius le remarqua.

« Cornedrue, oublie-la. Il y a d'autres poissons dans l'océan magique ! » assura-t-il à son ami. « Et il y a Lauren.

-Je ne la regardais pas ! » nia James, indigné. « Et Lauren est... gentille. »

Lily acheva sa discussion avec Benjy et marcha vers yeux. « Salut ! » dit-elle. Elle fit un signe de tête à Amélia. « Je discutais avec Benjy, » commença-t-elle.

« Oh, alors comme ça vous vous appelez par vos prénoms ? » lâcha James avec une fausse douceur.

Lily l'ignora, et continua à parler. « Et il a dit qu'il travaillait avec ton frère, Edgar. Comment va-t-il ? » Amélia sourit. « Il va très bien. J'ai eu des nouvelles de lui la semaine dernière. Apparemment, il est au Liban, avec une fille.

-Est-il toujours aussi chaud ? » demanda Marlène. Alice, Lily et Dorcas gloussèrent soudain.

« Est-il toujours grand et musclé ? » soupira Dorcas.

« Et ce merveilleux sourire qui te donne l'impression que tes jambes vont flancher ? » soupira Lily, ne remarquant pas que les garçons lui lançaient des regards noirs.

« Vous rigolez les filles ? Ce n'est pas son meilleur truc. Ce sont ces yeux, sombres, bruns... » soupira Alice.

Franck ne put en supporter davantage. « Bonjour, Alice. Tu te souviens de moi, Franck, ton mari ? »

Les filles sortirent de leur transe. Tous les garçons et Amélia paraissaient dégoûtés. Lily le remarqua, et s'excusa brièvement. « Désolée, c'est juste que ton frère est un...

-Dieu grec, offrit Marlène.

-Prince charmant, proposa Dorcas.

-Mec plein de muscles » soupira Alice.

Lily eut l'air d'être sur le point d'exploser de rire, mais se débrouilla pour garder un visage neutre. « Un gars qui apparaîtrait dans un magazine Moldu. Les cinquante mecs les plus canons vivants.

-Quel numéro sur ta liste, Lily ? » demanda Remus, disant son prénom pour la première fois depuis qu'ils s'étaient retrouvés.

Lily rougit, et essaya de ne pas regarder son ex. « Il n'y a que moi qui peut le savoir. » répondit-elle évasivement.

Amélia vit à quel point son amie était mal à l'aise, aussi changea-t-elle de sujet. « Encore combien de minutes dans cette salle de torture ? »

Franck jeta un coup d'œil à sa montre. « Trois. Dieu merci ! »

A ce moment, Snape décida de venir et de discuter avec eux. « Qu'est-ce que tu veux, Snivellus ? » gronda Sirius. ( NdT : encore une fois, j'ai décidé de laisser le nom anglais... En français, c'est Servilus, revoir le T5 )

Snape grimaça un sourire. « Ne puis-je pas discuter avec de vieux amis ? » demanda-t-il, ricanant.

« Non » répondit James.

Snape sourit diaboliquement. « En fait, je voulais parler à Evans. »

Immédiatement, tous se hérissèrent. « Pourquoi ? » demanda James, suspicieux.

« Oh, j'ai entendu dire qu'elle est célibataire. » répondit Snape, haussant un sourcil. « Tu t'en fous Potter, n'est-ce pas ? » ricana-t-il.

James lança un regard noir aussi bien à Lily qu'à Snape. « Bien sûr » rétorqua-t-il. « J'ai une petite amie, Lauren. Elle aussi est Auror, et nous sommes heureux ensemble. » Il y eut un silence.

Lily ne pouvait y croire. Elle regarda James dans les yeux. « Tu es heureux, James ? » demanda-t-elle doucement.

James la regarda. Ses brillants yeux émeraudes étaient pleins de douleur, et il ne savait pas pourquoi. Ce devait être lui qui était blessé. Puis il parla. « Oui, je le suis. » lui dit-il.

Lily sourit. « Bien » dit-elle doucement, et personne n'entendit. Sauf James.

Snape ricana encore. « Enfin, Evans, j'ai entendu que tu es célibataire. » continua-t-il.

Lily releva fièrement la tête. « Oui, je le suis. » dit-elle, évitant les regards de ses amis. « Pourquoi poses-tu la question ? »

Snaoe lui sourit gentiment. « Je me demandais ce que tu faisais ce soir. » demanda-t-il.

« Rien » répondit Lily, ce qui était la vérité.

Snape grimaça un sourire à James. « Voudrais-tu dîner avec moi, alors, ce soir ? »

Lily le regarda avec dédain. « Donne-moi une raison d'y aller avec toi, Snape, et je pourrais y réfléchir. »

Snape fit son sourire agaçant. « Juste comme ça, Evans, je suis très doué en Occlumancie. »

Lily haussa un sourcil. « Et je devrais avoir peur ?

Snape sourit largement. « Je l'ai entièrement appris à la fin de la septième année. Et j'ai pratiqué sur beaucoup de Gryffondors. »

L'impact de ces mots rendit Lily blême. « Quoi ? » murmura-t-elle.

Snape ricana. « Tut, tut, Evans. Tu es une vraie Gryffondor, pour moi du moins. La raison pour laquelle tu as rompu avec Potter ? Godric Gryffondor lui-même aurait été fier. » Il sourit, regardant Lily. Les larmes roulaient sur ses joues.

« Qui d'autre sait ? » murmura-t-elle.

Snape avait l'air de compatir pour le moment. « Seulement moi. Mais je travaille aussi au Ministère. Je bosse pour la destruction des baguettes, et sais quand les gens essayent de le faire par eux-mêmes. »

Les yeux verts de Lily brillèrent de peur. Elle lança un regard aux Maraudeurs. Ils la regardèrent en retour, confus, et blessé pour l'un en particulier. Snape le remarqua et renifla. « Bien, Evans, te joindras-tu à moi ? Tes secrets pourraient... » Ses yeux glissèrent vers ses amis. « ... m'échapper. »

Lily regarda à nouveau les garçons. Ils lui envoyaient des regards furieux, comme la mettant au défi de sortir avec lui. Elle ne pouvait rien faire. « Je me joindrais à toi, Severus. » murmura-t-elle finalement, les larmes roulant plus vite sur sa joue. « On se verra devant la Grande Salle. » Snape grimaça un sourire, et lui fit une bise sur la joue.

« A plus tard alors. » Et avec un dernier reniflement de dédain pour ses amis, il partit.

« Lily ? » demanda doucement Amélia. « Ca va ? »

Lily acquiesça, ne pouvant supporter de penser à james. « Je dois y aller » murmura-t-elle. Attrapant ses affaires, elle s'échappa des cachots.

Dorcas se leva pour la suivre, mais Alice la retint. « Attend. Elle a besoin de temps. » dit-elle paisiblement.

« Sortons un peu prendre l'air » suggéra Marlène, sa voix se brisant. Les filles se levèrent, mais James les arrêta.

« Attendez. » Elle les regardèrent. « Pourquoi Lily a rompu avec moi ? » leur demanda james, essayant de faire avec la douleur.

Les quatre fille le regardèrent avec sympathie. Marlène parla finalement : « Nous ne savons pas, James. Elle ne nous l'a jamais dit. » Elle lui fit un petit sourire. « je suis désolée. » Et après cela, ils partirent.

« C'est clair qu'elle est toujours amoureuse de lui » marmonna Sirius à Remus et Franck.

James se tourna vers eux. « Alors pourquoi a-t-elle rompu avec moi ? » demanda-t-il.

Les garçons haussèrent les épaules. « Cette petite salope a actuellement le culot de sortir avec Snape ! » gronda Remus.

« J'ai envie de les tuer tous les deux. » grogna Sirius. James acquiesça avec ferveur.

Franck, le plus logique, secoua la tête. « Vous trois vous l'avez pratiquement harcelée. » fit-il remarquer. « Et il était en train de lui faire du chantage. Qu'est-ce que son boulot a à voir avec tout ça ? »

Remus haussa les épaules. « Je sais pas. Mais ça a eu l'air de l'effrayer. »

Sirius acquiesça. « Ouais. Je voudrais bien savoir pourquoi. » dit-il à voix haute.

James grogna. « J'en ai pas envie. » Puis il quitta la salle de classe, laissant les trois autres dans la plus totale confusion.

Lily ne fut pas là au déjeuner, mais les filles ne cessèrent d'échanger des regards. « Où est Lily ? » demanda finalement James.

« Sanglotant de tout son cœur dans son lit, dans le dortoir » répondit Dorcas. Amélia lui donna un coup de coude.

« Qu'est-ce que ça peut te faire ? » lâcha-t-elle. Les garçons battirent en retraire. Amélia s'en aperçut, et soupira. « Je suis désolée. Je suis juste sur les nerfs parce que Lily est sur les nerfs. »

Marlène soupira bizarrement. « Ne le sommes-nous pas tous ? »

Sirius renifla. « Non. » mais les filles étaient trop déprimées pour le tuer.

* * *

Beaucoup de reviewers, dans les reviews de la fic originaleont demandé à l'auteur pourquoi Lily avait rompu avec James...

La réponse : Je ne sais pas pourquoi vous mourrez d'envie de savoir pourquoi, mais je ne suis qu'au début de cette fic. Et n'est-ce pas du suspense qui fait que l'histoire est lue ? Alors je suis désolée de ne pas pouvoir répondre à cette question maintenant, , mais tout ce que je vous demande est d'être patient.


	4. Chapitre 4

Disclaimer : tout appartient à JKR et à **Sweet Sarcasm**. Je ne suis que la traductrice.

Note : pas de RARs pour cette fois, car je veux à tout prix poster ce chapitre au plus vite ! Je suis désolée d'avoir été si longue, mais j'étais en pleine période de bac blanc ( aie aïe aïe, l'oral d'italien... ouhla, l'écrit d'histoire... oh misère, les matières scientifiques ! oui, vous avez compris, je l'ai plutôt raté, je crois ) donc je n'avais pas trop le temps de traduire ( ni de continuer mes autres fics, d'ailleurs ) puisque j'étais tout le temps en train de réviser... On a pas idées d'étaler ça sur deux semaines, c'est tout simplement inhumain...

Donc voilà, un nouveau chapitre !

A savoir que, dans les reviews, on m'a demandé combien de chapitres faisaient la fic en tout : l'auteur m'a dit qu'elle devrait en avoir une trentaine. Et enfin, dans quelle chapitre la raison de la rupture est expliquée : c'est dans le chapitre 9, si mes souvenirs sont bons, par une délicate lettre qui ne dit rien tout en disant tout...

Voilà, maintenant, le chapitre ! Et maintenant que c'est les vacances, le boulot va pouvoir s'accélérer !

* * *

A six heures, le groupe revint à la salle commune, après avoir joué une longue partie de Quidditch. Quand ils entrèrent, Lily descendait les escaliers. « Lily ? Ca va maintenant » demanda Alice, se hâtant vers elle. 

Lily lui fit un petit sourire. « Je vais bien. » Elle portait une robe noire, et ses cheveux auburn était tiré en arrière par un chignon. Elle n'était pas maquillée, et le seul bijou qu'elle portait était un pendentif en forme de cœur. Quand James le vit, il se souvint d'un certain Noël cinq ans plus tôt...

Flashback

_« Lil, je sais que nous avons dit pas de cadeau, mais je n'ai pas put résister » dit James Potter à sa petite amie, mal à l'aise._

_Lily Evans lui sourit joyeusement. « C'est bon, James. Je n'ai pas put m'en empêcher non plus. Là. » Elle lui donna une petite boite._

_James lui sourit. « Merci, Lily. Je vais l'ouvrir avant de te donner le tien. » Il enleva délicatement l'emballage, car il appréciait tout travail de Lily. « Wow, Lil » murmura James. Niché dans une mer de tissus, il y avait un petit cadre, et à l'intérieur une photo magique de James et Lily s'enlaçant. _

_Lily sourit. « Je sais que c'est vraiment nul, mais j'ai trouvé cette photo, et je voulais que tu saches que je serais toujours là pour toi. Il y a un message à l'arrière. » James retourna la photo. Ca disait :_

_James,_

_Joyeux Noël. J'espère que tu l'aimes._

_Tendrement, Lily_

_James releva les yeux de la photo. « Merci, Lily. C'est parfait. Et voici ton cadeau. Tu sais que j'ai des goûts horribles, mais j'espère que tu l'aimeras bien. » Il lui tendit un petit cadeau._

_Lily l'ouvrit soigneusement. « Oh, James » murmura-t-elle. Elle le regarda, les larmes aux yeux. « Je l'aime. » souffla-t-elle. James lui sourit tendrement. Il lui avait offert un petit pendentif en forme de cœur, avec des émeraudes le bordant._

_« Je sais qu'habituellement tu n'aimes pas ce genre de choses » commença James maladroitement. « Mais c'était fait pour toi. »_

_Lily l'embrassa. »James, c'est parfait. Quoi que tu m'offres, c'est toujours merveilleux. »_

_James passa ses bras autour d'elle, et ils commencèrent à s'embrasser. « Je t'aime, Lily Evans. »_

_A mi-chemin, Lily se figea. Puis elle sourit. « Moi aussi. »_

Fin du flashback.

Remus passa sa main devant James. « La Terre à James ! T'es là » appela Remus.

James secoua la tête. « Quoi » demanda-t-il stupidement. Tous le regardaient, et Lily touchait le pendentif. La regardait-il ? Elle était belle, même habillée simplement. Puis il se souvint de sa promesse. Je serais toujours là pour toi. Ouais, bon. Il sentit une vague de colère l'envahir. « je vais bien » leur dit James.

Convaincue, Dorcas se tourna vers Lily. « Prête pour ton rencard avec Snape » demanda-t-elle, grimaçant sombrement.

Lily fit une grimace. « Ce n'est pas un rencard, Dor. C'est juste un dîner entre... euh, c'est quoi le mot ?

-Camarades ? proposa Franck.

-Ennemis, ajouta Marlène.

-Deux personnes totalement différentes, lança Alice.

-Un con et une sirène » suggéra avec dédain Sirius, et les amis de Lily le frappèrent.

« Un aspirant Mangemort et mon amie » soumit Dorcas. Lily lui jeta un regard.

« Une boule de vase et une ordure. » marmonna Remus. D'autres coups furent distribués.

« Des gens » dit Amélia, se sentait stupides.

« Deux des personnes les plus haïes sur ma liste » répondit James, mettant fin à leur jeu. Tous le regardèrent.

Intérieurement, Lily sentit un mélange de joie et de tristesse. Bien, il la haïssait. C'est ce qu'elle voulait. Mais elle ne pouvait s'empêcher de se sentir démontée. Elle se racla la gorge. « Bien, quoi qu'il en soit, ce n'est pas un rencard. Je reviendrais plus tard cette nuit. » Elle envoya un baiser à ses amis. « Ne m'attendez pas. Salut. » Et elle sortit par le portrait.

Franck se tourna vers les personnes encore présentes. « Une bataille explosive, quelqu'un » demanda-t-il avec espoir.

« Bien sûr » s'exclama Sirius.

Après leur quinzième partie, les huit amis étaient juste allongés devant la cheminée, bien qu'ils soient en juillet, discutant du passé.

« Hé, Marlène, tu te souviens de la fois où Remus a changé ta brosse à cheveux en un serpent » ricana Sirius. Marlène grogna.

« Oh ! Je t'ai tellement haï, Remus. » Marlène le regarda fixement.

Remus eut un sourire gêné. « J'étais furieux que tu m'es battu au Quidditch » lui dit Remus, penaud.

Amélia se rassit. « Tout ce dont je me souviens de nos dernières années était de d'essayer de mettre Lily et James ensemble. » Elle plaqua une main sur sa bouche, et regarda James avec horreur. « Désolée, James, ce n'était pas censé être dit. » commença à s'excuser Amélia.

Jmaes secoua la tête avec acharnement. « C'est bon, Amélia. »

Sirius se rassit, lui aussi. « Ouais, on a passé je ne sais pas combien de temps à faire en sorte que Lily apprécie juste James » rit-il.

Alice sourit. « Ca a marché à la fin. » dit-elle, jouant avec les cheveux de Franck.

« Nonça n'a pas marché. » claqua James. Alice eut l'air d'avoir été frappée par James. James soupira profondément. « Désolée, Alice. »

Alice parut confuse, mais acquiesça. « C'était mon erreur. »

A ce moment, Lily entra à toute vitesse dans la salle commune, les larmes roulant sur ses joues pour la deuxième fois de la journée. Les filles se levèrent d'un bond. « Lily ! Qu'est-ce qu'il t'a fait » demanda Amélia. Lily secoua la tête. Elle l'amenèrent devant le feu, et la fient s'asseoir sur les énormes oreilles sur lesquels ils se relaxaient.

« Ri-rien » hoqueta Lily. Sirius, Remis, et James se sentirent un peu mal, et un peu désolés pour elle.

Dorcas avait l'air furieuse. « Lily, n'essaye pas de cacher quoi que ce soit de cette affaire. Qu'est-ce qu'il t'a fait »

Lily prit une profonde inspiration. « Il a utilisé l'occlumencie sur moi une nouvelle fois. » murmura Lily, sa voix encore un peu brisée.

Tous eurent l'air de compatir. « Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé » demanda gentiment Franck.

Lily secoua la tête. « Il m'a fait me souvenir de toutes ces choses. Comme – comme l'effet du détraqueur. »

Tous tressaillirent. Ils savaient tous comment les détraqueurs affectaient les gens. « Tu veux monter » demanda Marlène d'un ton apaisant.

Lily acquiesça. Marlène et Amélia la relevèrent, l'apaisant, pendant qu'Alice et Dorcas disaient bonne nuit aux garçons. « Ca ira » demanda Franck à son épouse, inquiet.

Alice et Dorcas sourirent, mais cela n'atteignit pas leurs yeux. « Avec un peu d'espoir » dit Dorcas d'une voix faible. Puis elle baissa la voix. « Je ne l'ai pas vu comme ça depuis... » Elle s'arrêta, et eut l'air effrayée quand elle vit James.

James était tétanisé. « Lily pleurait comme ça quand elle a rompu avec moi » leur demanda-t-il, en état de choc.

Alice et Dorcas échangèrent un regard. Alice ne savait pas pourquoi son amie avait rompu avec James, mais elle ne voulait pas que les Maraudeurs se fassent une mauvaise idée. « Toutes les filles sont comme ça quand elles cassent, peu importe comment » défendit rapidement Alice.

Les garçons haussèrent les sourcils, mais ne continuèrent pas la discussion. « Ok » dit Remus, ne la croyant pas. « Bon, bonne nuit. »

Les filles sourirent. « Bonne nuit » lancèrent-elles en chœur. Puis elles allèrent vers leur dortoir.

Alice et Dorcas trouvèrent Lily en train de vomir dans la salle de bain, Amélia et Marlène à ses côtés. « Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé » cria Dorcas.

Marlène eut l'air dépassée. « Elle pleurait vraiment fort, et je crois qu'elle ne se sentait pas très bien. » leur expliqua-t-elle. « L'une d'entre vous aurait des médicaments »

Les deux filles secouèrent la tête, mais Alice sursauta. « Franck a nos médicament ! Je reviens tout de suite » Elle courut en bas des escaliers.

Heureusement, les garçons étaient encore en bas à discuter. Franck se leva d'un bond quand il vit sa femme pâle. « Alice, qu'est-ce qui ne va pas » demanda-t-il avec inquiétude.

Alice avait un estomac fragile, et juste entendre les bruits que faisaient Lily la rendait malade. (NdA : comme moi... ) ( NdT : idem... ) « Tu as les médicaments » lui demanda-t-elle, ignorant sa question.

Franck acquiesça. « Je vais les chercher. » Il courut hors de la pièce. James, Sirius et Remus encerclèrent Alice.

« Quel est le problème » demanda Remus avec inquiétude.

Alice secoua la tête et rit faiblement. « J'ai l'estomac fragile, et quand d'autres gens sont malades... Je me sens malade. »

Les trois hommes acquiescèrent, et au même moment, sa réponse les frappa. « Qui est malade » demandèrent brusquement James et Sirius. A ce moment, Franck revint avec les médicaments.

« Ici » s'exclama Franck, et il lança le sac à son épouse.

« Merci, chéri » lui dit Alice, l'embrassant sur le front. Puis elle se tourna vers les hommes. « Je reviens tout de suite, et je vous explique les gars. » Elle courut en haut des escaliers.

Lily était toujours dans la salle de bain, mais elle avait cessé de vomir. Elle pleurait fort et haleter contre le mur. Marlène essuyait son visage avec une serviette mouillée. « Chut, Lily. Ca va aller » répétait Dorcas.

Alice leva les médicaments. « Je les ai ! Lily, avale » Avant que Lily ait pu protester, Alice le lui avait fourré dans la bouche. Lentement, Lily cessa d'avoir l'air pâle, et cessa de tenir son ventre, mais elle pleurait toujours. Alice se tourna vers les autres filles. « Elle a besoin d'une potion calmante. » leur marmonna-t-elle.

Amélia acquiesça. « Je peux en faire une. Vous trois emmenez-la dans la chambre. » proposa Amélia. Les autres acquiescèrent.

« Je dois parler au garçons » leur dit Alice.

Dorcas acquiesça. ( NdT : elles arrêtèrent pas d'acquiescer depuis un momentça leur prend comme ça... ok ok je me tais ) « Ok. Marlène, aide-moi. » Dorcas et Marlène commencèrent à porter Lily au dortoir.

Amélia se tourna vers Alice. « J'ai le sentiment que c'est parti pour durer comme ça un moment » soupira-t-elle. Alice acquiesça avec lassitude ( NdT : et encore un acquiescement ! je sais, je me tais ).

« Allons en bas maintenant » suggéra Alice, fatiguée. Elles descendirent d'un bon pas les escaliers.

Les garçons se levèrent quand ils entendirent les filles, et Amélia passa le tableau. « Tu te souviens comment en faire une, hein » appela Alice.

« Ne t'inquiète pas, je fais plein de potions à la maison » répondit Amélia par-dessus son épaule. « Les Potions étaient un de mes sujets préférés. » puis elle quitta la pièce.

Alice s'assit sur l'un des coussins. « Potions ? Calmants ? Qu'est-ce qu'Amélia est en train de faire ? demanda Remus. Et qui est malade »

Alice leva une main. « Attendez, j'ai besoin d'un moment. » les jeunes hommes attendirent plutôt impatiemment, alors qu'Alice haletait.

« Bien » demandèrent Sirius et Franck. James était pâle.

« Ok » dit Alice. « Après que nous vous ayons dit bonne nuit, Dorcas et moi avons trouvé les autres filles dans la salle de bain. Lily était en train de vomir, et elle pleurait très fort. Quand je suis revenue avec les médicaments, Lily a arrêté de vomir, mais a eut un moment difficile pour respirer, et elle pleurait toujours très fort. Elle n'est plus malade, mais elle ne peut pas cesser de pleurer. Lily a juste besoin d'une potion calmante. » expliqua Alice.

« Pourquoi pleure-t-elle » interrogea James. Alice haussa les épaules.

« Je ne sais pas, admit Alice. Mais Snape va avoir de nos nouvelles, je peux vous le garantir. »

Les hommes avaient l'air en colère aussi. « On t'aidera » déclara Sirius. Les autres acquiescèrent. ( NdT : et encore un ! oui oui je me tais )

Alice haussa un sourcil. « Je croyais je vous haïssiez Lily. »

Les Maraudeurs eurent l'air mal à l'aise. « Bah, Snape n'a pas le droit de traiter qui que ce soit de cette manière, qu'il le mérite ou non. » lança James. Alice le regarda simplement. A ce moment, Marlène dévala les escaliers, et s'écrasa presque dans Remus.

Alice sauta sur ses pieds. « Quel est le problème ? » demanda-t-elle brusquement.

* * *

Excusez-moi s'il y a quelques fautes, je viens tout juste de le finir et je n'ai pas vraiment relu... et pardonnez-moi, pour ceux qui lisent aussi la version originale, si la fin n'est pas la traduction exacte, mais j'ai prêté mon dico à une amie, donc je n'ai pas pût vérifier... 


	5. Chapitre 5

Disclaimer : tt à JKR et à **SweetSarcasm** !

Note : désolée, je suis désolée pour tout ce retard, mais vraiment, en ce moment... pfiou, je m'en sors plus, j'ai pas eu le temps pendant les vacances, c'était le bordel total ( à savoir que mon Valentin a été un charmant ballon rouge en forme de coeur piqué sur la place quand les employés municipaux regardaient pas, méchante Llits, très méchante, mais il me faisait de l'oeil depuis une heure ) qu'un copain a fait une énorme gaffe avec mon ex, qu'une amie est rentrée des USA, ça se fête, donc tous les amis ont fait la gueule en apprenant qu'on faisait une soirée ( à 4, sans eux... ), et puis les cours ont repris, et wahou, j'ai déjà 2 heures de colle ( hé, quand même, la semaine de la rentrée, c'est trop fort ) une interro surprise ( un 8... madeuxième note en dessous de la moyenne en français depuis six ans... arg ) et puis, ô joie, les résultats du bac blanc ! ( ah ah, j'ai eu 13,9, donc 14, donc mention bien, je déchire tout, je suis une intello, la meilleure de ma classe, maintenant je peux me la péter, encore plus qu'avant, oui oui c'est vrai !)

Tout ça pour dire que, vraiment, je suis désolée d'avoir autant tardée, mais en prime, parce que vraiment j'ai la poisse en ce moment, bah pendant la première semaine de vancances, entre deux sorties, j'avais presque fini la traduction de ce chapitre ! Et donc, mon pc a décidé de planter, et j'avais vraiment pas le courage de recommencer, j'étais trs très très dégoûtée ( parce qu'il a pas bouffé que ce chapitre, ce crétin, quatre fichiers effacés, youpi, j'étais heureuse... )

Donc bah voilà... Pas de RARs aujourd'hui, parce que suis malade, claquée, viens de me disputer avec ma meilleure amie ( ça dure depuis une semaine, ça a atteint son apogée ce soir, j'aime pas les coups de poignards dans le dos, et oui, je me sens d'humeur a raconté ma vie ce soir, ça remplace les RARs )

Je sais plus si je l'ai mis, donc je le remet, la raison de la rutpure c'est dans le chapitre 9, relativement implicite, mais on comprend très très bien quand même.

Bon, j'arrête là, en plus, ce soir, on me pique ma chambre ( aaarg je vais tuer ma soeur ! et son copain ! Pouvaient pas rester à Paris, hein ? Ils me piquent mon lit ! Peuvent pas dormir à 2 dans un lit une place, nan, hein... sales bêtes, vraiment )

Sérieusement, j'arrête. Bonne lecture !

* * *

Marlène secoua la tête, haletant, se tenant à Remus pour du soutien. Elle s'étendit à côté d'Alice. « C'est Lily. Elle n'arrête pas de trembler et de gémir, et maintenant elle crache du sang » murmura-t-elle précipitamment à Alice, si bien qu'aucun garçon ne l'entendit.

« Quoi ? » Alice était figé d'horreur. « Oh, mon Dieu. »

Marlène était sur le point de pleurer. « Je sais. Dorcas et moi ne nous souvenons pas comment traiter ça, et je doute fortement qu'une simple potion calmante va la soigner. Il y a quelque chose d'autre. »

Alice acquiesça ( Ndt : vous vous y attendez, non ? ENCORE UN ! nan, sérieux, j'arrête, c'est un moment grave ) « Allons-y. » Elle se tourna vers les garçons. « A demain matin » Mais Franck l'arrêta.

« Qu'est-ce qui ne va pas maintenant ? » demanda Franck. Marlène poussa Alice vers les escaliers.

« J'expliquerais » dit-elle à Alice. « Tu es plus forte que moi, et tu peux aider Dor à remettre Lily. » Alice acquiesça silencieusement et partit. ( NdT : ... )

James bondit sur elle. « Marlène, qu'est-ce qui ne va pas maintenant ? » répéta-t-il.

Marlène parut fatiguée et lasse, mais il y avait toujours un feu brûlant dans ses yeux. « Je ne sais vraiment pas pourquoi toi plus que tout autre, tu t'inquiètes, Potter » rétorqua Marlène. « Toi et tes amis avaient fait de la vie de Lily un enfer depuis qu'elle est revenue. »

James lui envoya un regard noir. « Ca ne veut pas dire que je ne m'inquiète pas. » grogna-t-il.

Marlène rit durement. « Tu as une drôle manière de le montrer. » répondit-elle. Puis ses jambes faillirent.

« Marlène ! » cria Sirius. Lui et Remus l'aidèrent à se relever.

« Désolée d'avoir été sèche avec moi les gars » haleta-t-elle. « Aider Lily m'épuise.

Pour la dernière fois, Marlène, qu'est-ce qui ne va pas avec Lily ? » demanda James avec force. Marlène sentit sa gorge se serrer.

« Elle crache du sang » parvint-elle à dire. Les hommes restèrent bouche bée.

« Quoi ? » Sirius voulait être sûr qu'il avait bien entendu. A ce moment précis, Dorcas et Alice descendirent dans leurs bras Lily.

« Lily ! » cria Franck. Il courut vers elle. « Là, Ally, je vais la porter. » Il embrassa sa femme sur le front, alors qu'elle pleurait silencieusement, comme toutes les filles. Lily avait les yeux fermés, mais elle pleurait toujours beaucoup, et de petites tâches de sang étaient sur son torse.

« Merci, amour » murmura Alice. « Nous devons l'amener à Madame Pomfresh. »

« Ok » accepta Franck. Lui, Alice et Dorcas quittèrent la salle commun. Un moment plus tard, les garçons les suivirent.

Quand ils furent à l'Infirmerie, Amélia était toujours en train de faire la potion. « Lily ? » s'exclama Amélia. « Qu'est-ce qui lui est arrivé ? »

Madame Pomfresh les repoussa. « Couchez-la là » ordonna-t-elle à Franck. Il l'étendit doucement sur l'un des lits. Puis elle regarda les autres. « J'aimerais que vous attendiez dehors. La médecine est une affaire privée. Alors, dégagez ! » leur cria Madame Pomfresh ( NdT : la véritable traduction est 'tirez-vous ! » mais je me suis dit que, vraiment, ça ne correspondait pas trop au perso, déjà, 'dégagez', ça fait beaucoup... )

Les huit amis s'adossèrent au mur, à l'extérieur. « Pauvre Lily » murmura Amélia. Tous acquiescèrent.

Quelques heures plus tard...

« Mmm » grogna Lily. Elle toussa, mais il n'y eu pas de sang. Madame Pomfresh jaillit de son bureau.

« Je vois que vous êtes réveillée. » déclara l'infirmière. Lily ne fit qu'acquiescer.

Puis, la porte s'ouvrit brusquement. « Lily ! » s'écrièrent les filles. Elles coururent vers elle pour l'enlacer, mais Madame Pomfresh se mit en travers de leur chemin.

« J'ai besoin de parler un moment avec Lily. » leur dit sèchement l'infirmière. Remus ouvrit la bouche pour protester, mais madame Pomfresh lui lança un regard noir, et ils battirent en retraite à l'extérieur. Puis elle se tourna vers Lily. « Comment vous sentez-vous, Miss Evans ? »

Lily soupira. « je vais bien » dit-elle à l'infirmière.

Pomfresh la fixa. « Je suis une infirmière sorcière, Miss Evans, si vous vous en souvenez, et au contraire des médecins moldus, je sais tout de votre santé. »

Lily haussa un sourcil. « Que voulez-vous dire, Madame ? » demanda Lily aussi formellement qu'elle le pouvait.

Pomfresh haussa à son tour un sourcil. « Ce qui a attiré mon regard sont vos habitudes alimentaires. »

Lily soupira fortement. « Oh, Dieu, non » marmonna-t-elle.

Madame Pomfresh parut sinistre. « Oh, Dieu, non, est correct. J'ai remarqué que le 28 juillet 1999 ( NdA : je vous rappelle que toutes mes fics se passent au présent ), votre alimentation a baissé. »

A l'extérieur, James était pétrifié. C'était le jour où Lily avait rompu ! Mais pourquoi aurait-elle cessé de manger ?

Pmfresh continua. « Et quelques semaines plus tard, vous avez complètement cesser les repas. »

Dorcas sursauta dehors. « Elle a arrêté de manger ? » murmura-t-elle. Tous étaient en état de choc.

Lily regarda avec défi l'infirmière. « Que sous-entendez-vous, Madame ? » demanda-t-elle froidement.

Madame Pomfresh haussa un sourcil, qui lui donna l'air d'un faucon. « Comment les moldus appelent-ils cela ? Vous êtres une anorexio ? Vous avez l'anarexico ? »

Lily sursauta. « Etes vous en train de dire que je suis anorexique ! »

Pomfresh acquiesça sévèrement. « Exactement. »

Lily s'assit. « Quelles raisons avez-vous de penser ça ? » demanda-t-elle.

Madame Pomfresh haussa les épaules. « Je n'en ai pas. Mais je sais pourquoi les anorexiques font ça. Vous n'êtes pas grosse, Miss Evans. »

Lily hurla. « Je sais ça ! »

Madame Pomfresh utilisa le feu contre le feu. « Alors pourquoi avez-vous cessé de vous alimenter ! »

Lily se ratatina sur elle-même. « J'ai mes raisons » répondit-elle sèchement.

Madame Pomfresh ne la crût pas. « Bien sûr »

« Je peux partir maintenant ? » geignit Lily.

« Vous devez manger votre petit déjeuner ici. Mais vos amis peuvent vous voir » permit Madame Pomfresh. Comme si c'était un coup de sifflet, tous se précipitèrent à l'intérieur.

« Lily ! Comment vas-tu ? » s'exclamèrent les filles. Elles se lancèrent vers elle pour l'enlacer. Lily rit.

« Je vais bien » leur dit-elle. Madame Pomfresh s'affairait. « Miss Evans, mangez ceci. Tout. » ordonna-t-elle pointilleusement. Lily soupira.

Puis l'infirmière se tourna vers le groupe. « Pourriez-vous tous venir dans mon bureau ? » demanda la femme sévère. Remus haussa les sourcils.

Sirius, toujours charmeur, acquiesça. « Bien sûr, Madame. Et puis-je ajouter que vous avez toujours l'air aussi ravissante ? »

L'infirmière fronça les sourcils. « Ca n'a marché que durant vos trois premières années, lui dit-elle. Maintenant, dans mon bureau ! »

Les jeunes gens de vingt-deux ans entrèrent. « Qu'est-ce qui ne va pas avec Lily ? » demanda aussitôt Marlène. Madame Pomfresh la regarda.

« J'ai des raisons de penser qu'elle est anorexique. » Les jeunes ne firent que la fixer.

« C'est quoi, ça ? » s'écria Franck. Alice le bâillonna.

Pomfresh soupira. « Surveillez-la. Elle doit être un peu lunatique, alors faites-y attention. Et, veillez à ce qu'elle mange tous ses repas. Compris ? »

« Oui, M'dame ! » dirent-ils en chœur. Elle sourit.

« Bien. » Puis elle passa la tête par la porte. « Etes-vous prête, Miss Evans ?

Oui » répondit Lily.

« Okay ». Pusi Pomfresh se tourna vers les autres. « Vous pouvez la voir maintenant. »

Tous courent hors de la salle pour voir Lily. Madame Pomfresh les suivit, reprenant la vaisselle vide de Lily. « Merci, Miss Evans. » Et elle se mit à rire. Elle regarda James. « Oh mon Dieu ! Tout ce temps, je vous ai appelée 'Miss Evans'. Ca ne serait pas Madame Potter, maintenant ? »

Lily rougit furieusement, et se recroquevilla dans ses draps, pendant que James marmonnait « Nous ne sommes pas mariés, Madame. Nous ne sommes même plus ensemble. »

L'infirmière parut embarrassée. « Oh, je suis désolée. J'étais persuadée que vous seriez encore ensemble. » James secoua la tête. « Non.

Bien, Miss Evans, vous pouvez partir à présent, lui dit-elle. Et rappelez-vous de ce que je vous ai dit... »

Lily siffla avec embarrassement. « JE-NE-SUIS-PAS-ANOREXIQUE ! ET TANT QU'ON Y EST, JE NE SUIS PAS NON PLUS BOULIMIQUE ! » cria-t-elle. Tous frémirent à sa voix, sauf James.

Madame Pomfresh fit claquer sa langue. « Bien sûr, ma chère. Mais souvenez-vous, vous êtes belle, et vous n'êtes pas grosse. »

Lily grogna. Alice, Marlène, Dorcas et Amélia durent retenir Lily afin qu'elle ne blesse personne. « Lils, allons-y. » souffla Amélia. Lily grogna.

« Au revoir, madame Pomfresh ! » crièrent les hommes en courant après les filles.

Madame Pomfresh sourit. « Pas mariés, mon œil. »

« Lils, calme-toi, lui dit Alice, maintenant, qu'est-ce qu'une anorexio et une tulimique ? »

Lily siffla. « J ne vais pas avoir cette conversation ! Je retourne au dortoir ! » Lily s'arracha à ses amies et s'enfuit. Les filles soupirèrent.

« Franck, tu peux conjurer un dictionnaire moldu, s'il te plait ? » demanda soudain Alice. Franck acquiesça, et le donna à Alice.

Les filles s'agglutinèrent autour d'elle. « Okay, regardons boulimique. C'est la deuxième. » murmura Dorcas. « A... B ! On y est...

Trouve ! » dit Marlène avec fierté. A présent, les garçons les entouraient. « Oh, mon Dieu » murmura Marlène. « Quoi ? » demanda Amélia. Marlène regarda les garçons. « Les Maraudeurs, partez ! » ordonna-t-elle. Ils restèrent bouche bée. « Pourquoi ? demanda Sirius. Je veux savoir ce que ça veut dire ! » Marlène lui lança un regard noir. « Ouais, mais vous haïssez Lily. » James renifla. « Non, c'est faux. »

A présent tous le regardaient. James croisa les bras. « Je ne la hais pas ! » dit James. Alice croisa les bras. « Hmm, et je cite, 'deux des personnes sur la liste des personnes que je hais le plus'... ouais...

J'étais furieux ! » cria James.

Dorcas roula des yeux. « De toute façon, Marlène ne nous dira rien tant que vous êtes là. » Remus protesta. « Et pourquoi Franck peut savoir ? » geignit-il. Alice regarda son mari. « Bon point. Franck, sors. » lui dit-elle. Franck fronça les sourcils. « Pourquoi ? » se plaignit-il. Alice l'embrassa. « Si tu es gentil, je te dirais » lui dit Alice. Il acquiesça et emmena les garçons avec lui. Puis Alice se tourna vers Marlène. « Qu'est-ce que ça veut dire ? »

Marlène indiqua le mot. Les filles sursautèrent avec bruit, et Dorcas s'évanouit presque. « Quoi ? » demanda aussitôt Sirius. « Pas tes oignons ! » répliquèrent vertement les filles. Sirius repartit. « Maintenant, regarde anorexique... » murmura Amélia. Marlène tourna les pages. « Oh, non... Pas Lily ! » Les filles respèrent bruyamment. « C'est ce que Madame pomfresh croit que Lily est » murmura Dorcas. Amélia referma sèchement le dictionnaire. « Allons parler à Lily. » Alice l'arrêta. « Lily ne peut pas être... ça. »

Dorcas semblait sur le point de s'évanouir. « Les symptômes correspondent. Nous n'avons pas vu Lily pendant cinq ans. Nous ne savons pas ce qui se trame avec elle. Nous devons lui parler, Al. »

Alice parut plus vieille que jamais de toute sa vie. Elle soupira. « Bien » accorda-t-elle finalement. « Allons-y ».

Les femmes semblèrent oublier que les hommes étaient toujours là. « Qu'est-ce que ça veut dire ? » demanda James derrière elle.

Marlène, la dernière, répondit : « Pas vos oignons. »

* * *

Et voilà, c'est fini, j'essaierais de mettre aussi vite que possible le prochain chapitre, mais ça parait très compromis, puisque demain je suis pas là, et j'ai énormèment de boulot pour le lycée en ce moment... mais bon, le week-end prochain, vu que je suis lâchement abandonnée par mes amis ( ah ah, ça va être sa fête, mais m'en fous, je me vengerais, je rends toujours au centuple ce qu'on me fait ) ( pauvre garçon... comme quoi ça peut servir un ex... ha ha ha ! )

Au passage, si vous habitez Amiens et que vous voulez voir La bonne âme du Setchouan... ( de Brecht )... bah j'ai détesté ( c'est quoi ces manies de gesticuler comme ça ? ça fait vieux films muets où tous les gestes sont exagérés ! Et honnetement, on s'en fout qu'elle soit bien foutue l'actrice, surtout qu'elle est pas très très jolie quand même, hein, elle joue bien, mais bon, pas la peine de la foutre tout le temps à poils... même si c'est une prostituée à la base... Par contre, l'aviateur... arg, mes instincts de perverse reviennent ! couchés ! )


	6. Chapitre 6

Disclaimer : tt à JKR et à **SweetSarcasm** !

Note : alors là, je m'applaudis toute seule. J'ai réussi à traduire ce chapitre en peu de temps, et je suis drôlement fière de moi ! Ha ha, comme quoi, le fait que le lit de ma soeur soit totalement inconfortable ( bouhouhou, je veux mon lit ! ) m'a aidé : j'avais beau être fatiguée, j'hésitais à dormir par terre tellement il est terrible ce lit ! ce qui fait que je me suis couchée tard, et que donc, bah j'ai traduit ( je peux même pas me connecter à msn depuis son pc, on n'a pas la même version ) et j'ai fini ce matin, entre deux actes de _Dom Juan_ ( perso, je préfère la version de E-E Schmidt à celle de Molière, c'est mon esprit yaoïste ça, et celle de Montherland est assez intéressante aussi, quoi que vraiment très très différente de celle de Molière... surtout que j'ai jamais pu piffrer Molière... enfin... )

Pas de RARs, encore une fois ( de toute façon, j'ai pas reçu encore les reviews du chapitre précédent, alors... pis j'ai du boulot quand même, et je dois sortir cet aprem voir mes 'amis' ha ha ha )

N'empêche, vous imaginez même pas à quel point j'aime mon pc, même si il plante ! et pis j'ai oublié de remettre la souris ( optique ) de ma soeur dans le chargeur, donc elle marchait plus ce matin... ha ha ha ! Ils m'ont piqué mon lit... VENGEANCE ! ( ok, ça se recharge, mais bon... )

Sur ce, bonne lecture ! ( ha ha, deux chapitres en moins d'une journée, quand même... ok, ok, ça faisait longtemps que l'autre devait être publié, mais... ouais, je sais, je me tais. )

* * *

James, qui était plus grand qu'eux tous et avaient de grandes jambes, bloqua les escaliers en quelques enjambées. « Qu'est-ce que ça veut dire ? » répéta-t-il, la fureur évident dans sa voix. Sirius parut effrayé.

Amélia le contourna. « James, nous sommes fatiguées. Nous sommes restées debout toute la nuit. Tu peux bouger s'il te plaît ? demanda-t-elle.

Dis-moi ce qui ne va pas avec Lily ! » cria James. Tous étaient habitués à ses colères, cepdenant.

Dorcas, quand privée de sommeil, étaient sèche. « James, chaque fois que tu as vu Lily, tu as donné ces messages contradictoires. Parfois, tu la hais tellement ; c'est comme si tu l'aurais tuée ! Puis, d'autres fois, tu es si inquiet que c'est comme si tu étais encore amoureux d'elle ! » les mots claquèrent.

James renifla. « Pourquoi tu t'inquiètes de ce que je ressens pour Lily ?

Je suis son amie ! Tu n'as pas agis civilement directement avec elle, et tu veux encore savoir ce qu'elle a ! Je crois que la curiosité te ronge, et c'est pour ça que tu veux savoir pourquoi elle est comme ça.

Bien, et quoi si je veux être l'amie de Lily ? » cria James. Il n'avait pas prévu ça.

« je ne pense pas que tu veuilles être l'ami de Lily ! » cria Dorcas. « Tu la hais parce qu'elle a rompu avec toi, et tu ne sais pas pourquoi, alors tu l'as haïe automatiquement. Tu es si égoïste, James Potter ! Tout est toujours à propos de toi ! Tu ne t'intéresse pas à Lily ni à qui que ce soit d'autre !

Ce n'est pas vrai, Dor » dit une voix douce. Tous levèrent les yeux. Lily avait changé de robe, et avait l'air aussi fatiguée que Remus lorsque la pleine lune approchait. « James s'inquiète. » Elle regarda James. « Je suis désolée, James. Je te dois la vérité, mais je ne sais pas si je peux te la donner. Mais ce n'étais pas entièrement de ta faute. C'est tout ce que je peux dire pour le moment. »

James, encore de mauvaise humain, lança un regard noir à Lily. « Pourquoi tu ne peux pas me le dire ? Tu m'as hanté depuis ces cinq dernières années ! Tu ne m'as jamais dit pourquoi tu as rompu avec moi ! Je rejoue sans cesse la rupture dans mon esprit, espérant qu'il y ait un message secret. Parfois, je pense que je suis encore amoureux de toi ! » rugit James.

Lily se figea. « Ne dis pas ça, James. Ne dis pas que tu es encore amoureux de moi dit-elle sèchement. « Et je t'ai dit pourquoi j'ai rompu avec toi. »

James eut un rire sans joie. « Oh, oui, il y avait quelqu'un d'autre impliqué. Tu ne m'as jamais aimé, et tu ne me dira même pas par respect qui était cette personne ! » Le cœur de Lily cessa de battre un instant. « James, tu as dit que tu rejouais notre rupture. » Le cœur de Lily lui fit mal lorsqu'elle prononça ces deux mots. « Notre rupture encore et encore. Dis-moi, quand ai-je dit qu'il y avait quelqu'un d'autre ? »

James s'arrêta un instant pour réfléchir. « Tu as dit 'Je t'aime beaucoup. Mais maintenant, je suis tombée amoureuse d'un homme différent. »

Lily se rappela elle aussi ses mots. « Est-ce que 'différent' et 'quelqu'un d'autre' sont la même chose ? »

Sirius, qui était rester silencieux comme tout le monde, décida de répondre à sa question. « Parfois ça l'est.

Reste en dehors de ça, Sirius ! » crièrent James et Lily. Sirius battit en retraite.

James regarda à nouveau Lily. « Ma définition de différent est quelqu'un d'autre. »

Lily regarda James dans les yeux. « Vrai. Mais ma définition de différent veut dire changé. A cette époque, nous étions juste des garçons et des filles. A présent, nous sommes des hommes et des femmes. Maintenant, si vous voulez bien m'excuser, je dois parler à Snape. » Elle se fraya un chemin jusqu'au portrait, et partit.

« Arg ! Je-je, je l'aime pas ! » grogna James. Il suivit Lily, probablement pour manger. ( NdA : pas Lily, hein ! Quoi que, s'il veut la manger, hein... ) Tous le suivirent, essayant de démêler ce qui venait de se passer.

Quand ils entrèrent, ils virent Snape sautillant dans un tutu, ses cheveux étaient bouclés et roses, et il chantait _Dancing Queen_. Lily était en train de lui crier « Ca, Snape, est pourquoi tu ne devrais pas te moquer de moi ! » Elle tourna les talons et quitta la Grande Salle.

Sirius, Remus, Alice, James, Marlène, Amélia et Dorcas ne manquèrent par leur chance pour lancer des sorts à Snape, eux aussi. Franck resta en dehors de ça. Puis, ils mangèrent leur petit déjeuner. « Je ne suis pas sûr que la journée ait bien commencée. » marmonna Sirius, mâchant son bacon. « Lancer des sorts à Snape est un point, les disputes enlèvent ce point. » James lui lança un regard noir. Sirius partit en hâte. « J'abandonne. Je n'ai aucune idée de quoi penser. James avait-il raison, ou Lily ? »

Remus secoua la tête. « C'est une mauvaise journée. Mardi, et nous n'avons pas encore de satire. ( NdA : franchement, j'ai pas compris, mais c'est la traduction ). Qu'allons-nous faire ? » Amélia haussa les épaules. « Aucune idée. Mais je veux vraiment faire ATeens, ou quelque chose. Je vais demander à Lily. »

Dorcas s'illumina. « Ouais, on pourrait le faire comme un groupe ! Ca serait drôle. » Elle regarda James. « Et, James, je suis désolée d'avoir été sèche avec toi. Je suis de mauvaise humeur quand je n'ai pas assez de sommeil. »

James acquiesça. « C'est bon. Je te pardonne. » Dorcas sourit avec gratitude. « Merci. »

Franck se tourna vers Marlène. « Tu sais avec qui nous devons nous réunir aujourd'hui ? »

Marlène acquiesça. « Um, les Poufsouffles. Une bande d'espèces de nuls, si vous me demandez. Je me demande si les femmes sont toujours écervelées ? »

Sirius eut un regard affamé. « J'espère qu'elles le sont » dit-elle rêveusement. Remus lui donna un grand coup à l'arrière de la tête. « je devine que nous nous rencontrons à la maison verte ( NdA ? je sais pas du tout quel endroit ça désigne ! ), commenta James.

Probablement » marmonna Remus.

« Allons-y alors ! » annonça Sirius. « je veux me 'réunir' avec mes vieux amis. »

James, Franck et Remus rirent. « Je ne veux pas vraiment voir comment tu te 'réunis' » répondit Franck, ayant l'air amusé.

Sirius feinta d'être blessé. « Hé, Je n'étais pas le seul à donner des rencards à l'une de ces blondes ! » protesta Sirius, indigné. Il regarda chaque homme, qui rougirent tour à tour.

Alice se tourna vers Franck. « Tu as donné un rendez-vous à une Poufsouffle ? » Elle haussa un sourcil. Franck vira au rouge.

« Qui ne l'a pas fait ? » chantonna Sirius, aidant Franck. Marlène prit l'offense, elle aussi. « Um, je suis seulement sortie avec des Gryffondors et des Serdaigles, dit-elle.

Pareil pour moi, fit Alice.

Qui s'y intéresse ? » s'exclama Dorcas. Alice, Amélia et Marlène la fixèrent. « Ouais, dit la fille qui est sortie avec un Serpentard » rétorqua marlène.

Les garçons sursautèrent. « Tu es sortie avec un Serpentard ? » demanda James avec horreur. Dorcas leva les mains. « C'était un blind date ( NdA : tout le monde sait ce que c'est, et je ne vois vraiment pas comment traduire ! ) Je ne savais pas !

C'était qui, Meadowes ? » demanda Remus.

Les amies de Dorcas se mirent à rire. « Vous – ne – devinerez – jamais ! s'exclama Amélia.

Qui ? » insista Sirius.

Malfoy ! » gloussa Marlène.

Les garçons se regardèrent les uns les autres avec horreur. Puis ils se mirent à rire hystériquement. « Tu – es –sortie – avec – Malfoy ? » haleta Remus.

Dorcas roula des yeux. « Je ne savais pas, okay ! Vous savez quoi, vous êtes tous en train d'agir avec immaturité.

Désolé, Mère » tenta de s'excuser Franck avec un visage neutre, mais il échoua lamentablement.

Dorcas abandonna. « je vais avec Lily ! » Elle quitta la pièce, passant devant Narcissa, l'épouse de Malfoy, et la cousine de Sirius. « Regardez ça ! renifla Narcissa.

Mords-moi ! » répliqua Dorcas. ( NdA : je suppose que c'est une expression, mais je sais pas comment traduire, je demanderais à l'Australien dès que possible ). Sur son chemin, elle rencontra Snape, qui était à présent redevenu normal.

« Bonjour, Meadowes, siffla Snape.

Snape, salua-t-elle. « Tu as aimé torturer Lily la nuit dernière ? »

Les lèvres de Snape s'étirèrent. « Je n'appellerais pas cela de la torture. Mais, je faisais encore de la Légilimencie sur elle ce matin. »

Dorcas leva le poing. « Ne blesse pas Lily » siffla-t-elle.

Snape eut un regard sadique. « Je ne le ferais pas. Mais je peux te dire ça ; ce n'était pas la seule raison.

De quoi tu parles ? cracha-t-elle.

Sa dispute avec Potter. Ce n'était pas la seule raison » répéta Snape. Dorcas le regarda avec suspicion. « Pourquoi tu me dis ça ? »

Snape haussa les épaules. « D'une certaine manière, ma conscience me rend un pei désolé pour vous les gars, ne rien savoir à propos de Lily. Elle est passée à travers une dure période. » Dorcas parut alarmée. « Est-ce une menace sur sa vie ? » Snape prit son regard le plus mystérieux. « C'est à toi de le trouver. »

Après que tout eurent cessé de rire, Alice demanda « Vous pensez que nous devrions nous excuser ? » James haussa les épaules. « Je sais pas. Ce que je sais, c'est que nous sommes en retard pour la réunion. » Ils bondirent et coururent à la Maison Verte.

Quand ils arrivèrent, ils virent Lily et Docas discutant avec Amos Diggory et Eric Abbot. Sirius trouva rapidement quelques unes de ses 'vieilles' amies, et Remus et James se joignirent ans le flirt. Alice, Franck, Amélia et Marlène s'installèrent pour discuter avec le professeur Brussels.

Après une heure, ils revinrent ensemble. « Brussels est à la retraite. » raconta Franck. « Dommage. Elle était une de mes profs préférées. »

Sirius, Remus et James ricanèrent. Les dames vont bien, rigola Sirius.

Très bien, ajoutèrent James et Remus. Les filles roulèrent des yeux. « C'est dégoûtant » commenta Amélia. « Et, malheureusement, Diggory et Abbot sont mariés – avec des enfants, soupira Dorcas. « Et c'étaient les canons, eux aussi.

Et stupides, ajouta James. Hey, Lil, tu es horriblement silencieuse. » dit Franck à Lily. Lily le fixa. « Qu'est-ce que c'est censé vouloir dire ? » siffla-t-elle. Franck eut l'air abasourdi, comme tous les autres. « Rien, répondit Franck, ayant l'air choqué. Je disais juste...

Tu disais, hein ? Tu parlais de moi derrière mon dos, disant que je suis anorexique ? C'est pathétique » dit Lily avec mépris. Amélia eut l'air furieuse. « Tu es anorexique, Lily ? » demanda-t-elle. Si les regards pouvaient tuer, ils seraient tous tombés raides morts. « NON ! cracha Lily. Pourquoi tout le monde n'arrête pas de dire ça ?

Je ne sais même pas ce que ça veut dire ! cria Sirius.

Pourquoi est-ce que tout le monde crie ? » cria Franck. Alice et Lily lui lancèrent un regard noir. « Alors pourquoi Madame Pomfresh l'a quand même suggéré, Lily ? » demanda Marlène avec colère.

« Elle pourrait s'être trompée ! s'exclama Lily.

Tu es très maigre, Lil, remarqua sèchement Alice. Pourquoi ça ?

J'ai mes raisons » dit Lily, impassible.

James renifla. « Ecoutez ça, tout le monde, Lily a des raisons. Whoa. » dit sarcastiquement James. Lily se tourna vers lui. « Personne ne t'a sonné, espèce d'andouille de je-sais-tout ! cria-t-elle.

Tu n'as aucune droit d'insulter James comme ça, gronda Remus.

Pourquoi tu t'inquiètes ? répliqua Lily. Je n'ai pas rompu avec toi, j'ai rompu avec james.

Merci de nous le rappeler » répliqua sardoniquement James. Lily se sentit aussitôt mal. « Um, on pourrait aller déjeuner ? tenta Franck. J'ai faim

Pas moi » dit Lily, entêtée. Alice la regarda. « Oh, tu manges avec nous. Ordres de Pomfresh. » ( NdA : à la base, c'est 'les ordres de Madame', mais Pomfresh est la seule qui s'appelles Madame et pas Mrs, ce qui fait qu'on la reconnaît toujours, même sans son nom... oui, tout le monde s'en fout, je sais).

« Tu t'affames, Lily ? » Dorcas redressa la tête. Les hommes eurent finalement une idée de ce qu'était l'anorexie. « Affamée ? » répéta Sirius. « Tu t'es affamée, Lily ? Ca ne te ressemble pas.

Je ne m'affame pas ! siffla Lily.

Lily, nous avons regardé les symptômes, et ils correspondent tous, dit doucement Amélia. Tu portes des vêtements larges...

Tout le monde porte des robes dans ce monde ! interrompit Lily. Qu'est-ce qu'il y a de mal ?

J'ai remarqué que tu jouais avec ta nourriture, continua Amélia comme si elle n'avait pas entendu Lily. Tu penses de petites quantités, et j'ai vu que tu t'entraînais beaucoup. Et nous ne t'avons pas vu pendant cinq ans, et Dieu seul sait combien de secrets tu nous cache. » Lily s'arrêta. « Tu as raison, murmura-t-elle. Vous ne savez pas ce qui se passe avec moi. Je suis désolée. »

Les filles eurent automatiquement l'air compatissantes. « C'est bon, Lil, dit doucement Marlène. Nous voulons juste savoir ce qu'il y a avec toi, et t'aider. » Lily envoya un regard effrayé vers James, et détourna le regard. « Merci les filles.

Aucune problème, sourit Dorcas. Allons-y. »

* * *

L'auteur précise ( en réalité, elle a reçu des reviews assez mauvaises, demandant pourquoi l'histoire est autant centrée sur Lily, donc elle s'explique ) que Lily passe par une dépression, parce qu'elle a commencé cette histoire ( l'auteur, pas Lily à en été alors que ses amis ne l'avaient pas appelé, et qu'elle se sentait mal-aimée... valà !

A la prochaine ! ( héhé, ça sera ptet ce soir, hein ! Ouais, okay, je suis peut-être pas bosseuse à ce point, mais... Molière, Sweet Sarcasm, Molière, Sweet Sarcasme, Molière... ouais, définitivement Sweet Sarcasm :D On verra bien ! )


	7. Chapitre 7

Disclaimer : tout à JKR et à **Sweet Sarcasm** !

Note : ha ha, je suis quand même rapide en ce moment, non ? trois chapitres en trois jours, quand même... :D je ne risque pas de garder ce rythme bien longtemps puisque demain je retourne en cours... Samedi prochain, je passe l'après-midi avec des amies, le soir je dois aller au concert du groupe d'un ami, et ensuite, direction le bar habituel de la bande... et dodo chez Sweety... Tout ça pour dire que le week-end prochain, je ne vais pas être beaucoup chez moi ! Et entre les devoirs, le théâtre mercredi soir, peut-être une autre pièce vendredi soir si j'arrive à dénicher deux places et une voiture... Enfin valà !

Bonne lecture, le prochain chapitre, je le mets dès qu'il est fini ! peut-être ce soir, qui sait ;)

* * *

« Aucun problème, sourit Dorcas. Allons-y. »

Ils partirent pour déjeuner, qui fut sans grands évènements. Le reste de leur après-midi fut calme, les garçons jouant avec la Pieuvre Géante, et les filles étant à la bibliothèque. Après le dîner, ils retournèrent à la salle commune. Les médicaments de Lily avaient fait leurs effets, et elle était d'une humeur massacrante. « Oh, ouais, Lily, on a oublié de te demander, dit Amélia, as-tu quelque chose avec quoi nous pourrions pratiqué pour la satire ? On voudrait faire ATeens. » Lily parut irritée. « Tu me prends pour quoi, une voyante ? » Sirius fronça les sourcils. « Elle t'a juste posée une question. Mince alors. » Ce qui rendit Lily encore plus énervée. « Et qu'est-ce qu'une bande de gens de vingt-deux ans écoutant une bande d'ados de dix-sept ans ? C'est si lamentable.

Je pensais qu'ils avaient notre âge, répondit Remus, perplexe. ( NdT : c'est officiel, plus tard, j'épouse mon dico anglais/français, le plus chouette du monde ! ). « Maintenant ils le sont, répondit Lily. Mais cet album est si vieux.

Bien, nous sommes tellement désolés, répliqua James. Nous sommes désolés de ne pas nous souvenir de ces trucs moldus.

Essayez, alors » fut la réponse sans cœur de Lily.

« Nous n'avons aucun ordre à recevoir de toi, Evans, siffla James.

Tu sais quoi ? J'en ai marre. Je vais dormir. » Lily partit dans son dortoir. « Moi aussi ! » déclara james. Il grimpa les escaliers vers son dortoir.

Les autres se regardèrent. Lily était bel et bien montée dans le dortoir, et s'était endormie, mais James était assis sur les marches, écoutant. Alice brisa le silence. « C'est les médicaments » s'excusa-t-elle auprès des trois garçons. Ils acquiescèrent.

Marlène leva les yeux vers Sirius et Remus. « Comment va James ? » demanda-t-elle soudainement. Ils se regardèrent. « Déprimé » dit finalement Remus.

Franck et les filles parurent surpris. « Vraiment ? dit Amélia. Je pensais qu'il avait Laurel, ou quoi que soit son prénom. » Sirius acquiesça sombrement. « Lauren. Elle est gentille – il fit une grimace – avec James. Il est seulement un peu heureux quand il est avec elle. Quand elle n'est pas là, il est morose. » Remus acquiesça ( NdT : les acquiescements, le grand retour ! Avouez que ça vous avez manqué ! ). « Ouais, je n'arrive pas à croire que Lily l'a plaqué. Ca a toujours été un mystère pour moi. » Dorcas soupira lourdement. « je sais. Ces deux-là s'aimaient tellement. Lily ne nous a jamais dit pourquoi ils ont rompu. »

Marlène était d'accord. « Elle a eut l'air si déprimée et à bout de nerfs nos quatre dernières semaines à Poudlard. James ne la trompée pas, n'est-ce pas ? » Sirius rejeta l'idée. Les quatre filles haussèrent les épaules. « je ne pense pas. James était le premier pour tout de Lily » dit doucement Alice.

Les jeunes hommes eurent l'air confus. « Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire ? demanda franck.

Il était son premier petit ami, premier baiser, premier béguin, expliqua Alice. Elle a eu un énorme béguin pour lui depuis le milieu de notre sixième année. » Cette information surpris chaque garçon l'écoutant, que celui qui les écoutait discuter depuis les escaliers descendit les rejoindre. ( NdA : je sais que cette phrase n'a absolument aucun sens ) (NdT : mais si, mais si ). « Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire par elle a eu un béguin pour moi depuis la sixième année ? » demanda James, marchant vers eux. Amélia lui sourit. « Je savais que tu étais là » lui dit-elle.

James l'ignora. « Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire par elle a eu un béguin pour moi depuis la sixième année ? » répéta-t-il ( NdT : ça me rappelle trop la mère de Briget Jones au téléphone, qui répète exactement la même chose tant qu'elle n'a pas eu de réponse ! ). Dorcas roula des yeux. « Vous êtes si aveugles, les gars. Tu n'avais pas remarqué ? » James lui lança un regard noir. « Non. Je pensais qu'elle avait vraiment commencé à m'apprécier en septième année. » ( NdT : je me tape un fou rire toute seule. Faute de frappe : appréchier. Ok, c'est nul, mais je suis trop fatiguée pour faire du bon humour, si jamais j'en ai déjà fait ! Et puis, je rigole bien aux blagues carambars... oui, la fic ).

Amélia haussa les épaules.. « Lily a toujours été si timide. » Alice acquiesça. « Nous avons toujours essayé de l'encourager à te le dire.

Quand ? » dirent les quatre hommes en chœur.

« C'était si clair » dit Alice comme si elle parlait à une bande de touts petits. « Vous vous souvenez quand elle voulait venir vous voir et qu'elle bégayait et tout ? »

Flashback

_Les Maraudeurs étaient, avec surprise, en train d'étudier ensemble, alors que cinq filles les observaient. « Vas-y, Lily » murmura Dorcas. « Dis-lui maintenant, ils ne vont pas s'en occuper. »_

_Lily titilla ses cheveux, comme elle faisait à chaque fois qu'elle était nerveuse. « Je ne peux pas. Et quoi s'il ne m'apprécie plus du tout ? » Alice roula les yeux. « Bien sûr qu'il t'apprécie toujours, idiote. Maintenant, vas-y. » Elle poussa Lily en direction de James. « Okay. » Lily prit une profonde inspiration et marcha vers james. « Salut, Pot, je veux dire, James. » James leva les yeux de son livre, et lui offrit son sourire charmeur qu'il utilisait avec les filles. « Tiens, si ce n'est pas cette adorable Lily. Que puis-je faire pour toi ? » La bouche de Lily s'assécha quand il lui sourit. Elle prit une autre profonde inspiration. « Je voulais juste te dire que... » Sirius leva les yeux de son propre livre. « Dire quoi à ce cher James, Lly ? » ricana Sirius. James roula les yeux à son ami, mais sourit à Lily. Elle pensa qu'elle allait s'évanouir à ce moment. « Te dire que, hum, Je, hum, j'apprécie, » bafouilla Lily. James était si canon ! Pourquoi il faisait toujours partir son souffle ?_

_« Oui ? » James releva la tête, attendant qu'elle poursuive._

_Lily sentit sa peau chauffer, et sût qu'elle rougissait. « J'apprécie, hum, apprécie, j'apprécie ton pull. » Elle rougit vivement._

_James eut l'air confus, mais lui sourit. « Merci, Lily. Mais je ne porte pas de pull._

_-Oh » marmonna Lily. « Salut. » Elle partit dans son dortoir, ses amies sur ses talons._

Fin du flashback.

« Elle m'appréciait depuis ce moment-là ? » demanda James, incrèdule. Amélia roule les yeux. « Pourquoi crois-tu qu'elle s'est embêté à venir te voir en te disant qu'elle appréciait tes affaires et tout ça ? » James haussa les épaules. « Je ne sais pas. Wow, elle m'appréciait depuis ce moment-là. » Sirius secoua la tête. « On a compris, Cornedrue. » James le secoua. « Hé, tu as ruiné ses chances. » Remus eut un petit rire. « Ils auraient été ensemble depuis longtemps, si tu n'avais pas été là, Patmol. » Sirius fit une grimace de frustration. « Merci, Lunard. »

Il y eut un long silence. Puis James dit. « Vous pensez que nous aurions pu être encore ensemble ? » Tous haussèrent les épaules. « Peut-être que si vous aviez arrangé le problème entre vous, suggéra Franck.

Mais il n'y avait aucun problème entre nous ! » répondit James. Il soupira profondément. « Enfin, je ne le crois pas. Je l'aimais. J'aurais pu mourir pour elle. »

En haut, quelqu'un laissa échapper un sanglot. Amélia ne pouvait pas supporter de voir le regard triste sur le visage de son ami. Elle lui offrit une petite étreinte. « C'est bon, lui dit-elle, frottant son dos. Elle t'aimait aussi.

Non, elle ne m'aimait pas ! » la voix de James raisonna. Il soupira et fit courir ses mains dans ses cheveux. « Elle n'a jamais dit 'Je t'aime', elle disait 'moi aussi' ou 'pareil', mais jamais 'Je t'aime aussi'. »

La même pensée circula dans les têtes des filles. « Vraiment ? » murmura distraitement Dorcas.

Marlène bâilla. « je suis fatiguée. Montons. » Tous acquiescèrent, et se souhaitèrent bonne nuit.

En haut, une tête rousse se blottit au fond de son lit, et remonta les couvertures sur son visage. Elle entendit ses amies lui dire bonne nuit, mais il faisait trop sombre pour qu'elles puissent voir les larmes roulant sur ses joues.

Au petit déjeuner, Lily fut levée tôt, et passa au travers des vieux albums ( NdT : vous savez, aux USA, les albums qu'ils reçoivent à propos des gens de leurs années dans leur lycée, avec des photos et tout... ) qui étaient étalés dans la salle commune. Elle sourit quand elle vit la catégorie vainqueurs, la plus drôle, la plus mémorable. Mais son cœur coula quand elle vit le plus beau couple. James et Lily étaient enlacés, clair pour l'appareil photo qui les avait pris. Elle avait été prise des mois avant la rupture, et Lily était si amoureuse. Elle soupira, et referma l'album. James lui manquait, mais elle savait que ça n'arriverait jamais.

Un bruit vint de derrière elle, et Lily sursauta. C'était Franck, bâillant, mais il s'illumina quand il vit Lily. « Lily ! Bonjour. »

Lily lui sourit. « Bonjour à toi aussi. Que fais-tu levé aussi tôt ? » Franck roula des yeux. « Je ne sais pas comment j'ai fait pendant sept ans, à partager une chambre avec Sirius et James. Ce sont des gros dormeurs, et ils ronflent fort. » Lily gloussa. « Pauvre toi. » Franck bâilla encore, étirant ses bras. « Ouais. Pourquoi tu es levée aussi tôt ? »

Lily haussa les épaules. « Je suis toujours levée tôt. J'aime bien courir autour du lac avant le petit déjeuner. » Franck acquiesça, puis se souvint de la conversation de la veille. « Lil ? » commença-t-il à demander. Lily le regarda. « Quoi ?

Comment ça se fait que tu ne manges plus ? » demanda-t-il, puis voyant le visage de Lily s'obscurcir, il ajouta : « Tu n'es pas obligée de me répondre. »

Lily lui sourit légèrement. « Le stress, je crois. Et j'ai d'autres raisons, aussi, mais je ne veux vraiment pas en parler » dit-elle doucement. Franck se sentit mal pour elle.

« Désolé, Lil. » Après une longuepause, Alice, Amélia, Marlène, Dorcas et Remus descendirent les escaliers.

« Bonjour ! » chantonna Marlène. Tous sourirent. Alice embrassa son mari et ils détournèrent les yeux. Après un moment, Amélia s'éclaircit la gorge, et ils se séparèrent. « Hé, Franck » le salua Remus. « Tu ne pouvais pas non plus dormir ? » Franck roula les yeux. « C'est comme un de ces cuivres, les instruments moldus dans mon oreille » Tous rirent.

« Devons-nous les attendre ? » demanda Dorcas. Lily n'en avait vraiment pas envie, mais les autres le voulurent.

« Bien sûr » répondit Marlène. Une demi-heure plus tard, Remus se leva. « Je crois que nous devrions tous monter et hurler dans leurs oreilles » déclara-t-il. Amélia gloussa. « Ouais. Allons-y ! »

Tous se levèrent, sauf Lily. « Vous êtes déjà beaucoup à monter » leur dit-elle. Marlène fit une grimace. « Viens, Lily, c'est juste un petite plaisanterie. Nous la faisons tous. »

Lily secoua la tête. « Ils sont déjà furieux contre moi, je n'ai pas besoin de leur donner une autre raison d'être en colère. »

Un silence gêné s'installa, et Remus eut un court moment de remords. Lily le remarqua, et sourit. « Non, vraiment. Montez et réveillez-les. Je suis sûre que vous avez tous très faim.

Okay ! » Alice saisit cette opportunité, et ils coururent en haut. Quelques minutes plus tard, Lily entendit des cris, suivis de deux chutes bruyantes, et encore plus de cris. Encore quelques minutes passèrent, et tout le monde descendit les escaliers. « Je vais tous vous tuer ! » hurla Sirius, pourchassant Amélia dans la salle commune. James paraissait aussi ennuyé.

« C'était l'idée de qui ? » demanda-t-il, et ses yeux tombèrent sur Lily. « Bonjour. » Lily fut surprise à cette soudain civilité, et ne voulut pas la ruiner. « Bonjour. Vous voulez descendre ? Moi je le veux. »

Sirius arrêta de poursuivre son amie. « Ouais. Allons-y ! » Comme une bande de gosses, les jeunes de vingt-deux ans firent la course jusqu'à la Grande Salle. Lily traînait derrière, et James le remarqua.

« Salut. » la salua-t-il. Lily sentit des papillons voleter dans son ventre, et se sentit rougir. « Hé. » dit Lily. Silence. « Alors, um, comment ça va ? » tenta encore James.

Entendre sa voix fit sentir à Lily tristesse et joie. _Attends, à quoi tu penses, Lily Evans ? Tu ne peux pas tomber amoureuse de lui. Tu te souviens ?_. « Je vais bien.

C'est bien. » Silence encore. James ne pouvait pas le supporter. « Lily, depuis combien de temps tu m'aimais bien ? » Lily fut surprise à la question, mais se souvint de la conversation de ses amis de la nuit précédente. « Um, je ne sais pas... » Elle s'arrêta.

James n'était pas amusé. « Je suis sûr que tu t'en souviens. Tu veux que je t'aide ? » Lily leva les yeux vers lui, effrayée. Ses yeux étaient plein de désir, et elle remarqua que ses bras forts, et elle ne voulait rien d'autre qu'être enlacés par eux. James remarqua son regard fixe, et dit doucement « Regarde, Lily, je pensais ce que j'ai dit hier. Parfois je crois que je suis encore amoureux de toi. » Lily ordonna à son cœur de cesser de battre aussi fort, et elle eut mal. « James, tu n'es pas amoureux de moi. Tu mérites mieux. »

James eut l'air comme si on venait de le gifler. « Lily, pourquoi tu as fait ça ? « lui demanda-t-il. Elle entendit la douleur, et se sentit comme si son cœur lui avait été arraché.

« James, n'en parlons pas, supplia-t-elle. S'il te plaît, c'est le passé, tu dois aller de l'avant. » James était en colère à présent. « Lily, arrête.

Arrêter quoi ? demanda froidement Lily.

Arrête d'essayer de fuir ton passé. Tu ne peux pas le fuir. Tu dois l'accepter » lui dit-il sèchement. Lily sentit les larmes envahir ses yeux, mais elle lui essuya. « Je ne peux pas, James.

Pourquoi ? » demanda-t-il. Lily l'avait presque perdu. ( NdT : je ne sais pas, là, vraiment... son chien ? son soutien-gorge ? ) « Ecoute, Potter, tu ne comprendrais pas » Elle se détourna de lui.

James, quant à lui, l'avait perdu. ( NdT : bon, c'est ptet le calme ). « Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire, je ne comprendrais pas ? Je pensais que je te connaissais, mais maintenant je n'en suis plus aussi sûr. Pourquoi ça n'a pas marché entre nous, hein ? Ca pourrait marcher maintenant ? » Lily savait qu'i était furieux, mais elle décelait l'espoir dans la dernière question.

« James, je ne sais pas, okay ? » Lily essuya encore d'autres larmes de colère. « Tu dis que je ne peux pas fuir mon passé, et je ne le fuis pas. Mon passé n'est pas fini. Il est encore avec moi, et il restera avec moi. » Lily le regarda, suppliante. « S'il te plaît, James, juste oublie-moi, okay ? » James la fixe. « je ne peux pas t'oublier ! » dit-il rudement. « Tu me hantes. Je ne peux pas cesser de penser à toi. Je ne l'aurais jamais admis à qui que ce soit, de toutes les personnes, à toi, mais toi tu m'as réellement blessé. » Ses mots écorchèrent le cœur de Lily. « James » commença Lily, mais James la repoussa. « Oublie ça. » Et sur ce, il partit, laissant Lily plus seule que jamais. Lily but rapidement une petite flasque d'encouragement ( NdT : je sais pas ce que c'est, je sais pas ce que c'est ! ) (NdA : Dieu, je ne suis pas si créative. L'encouragement s'expliqua tout seul. Je voulais juste démontrer que je suis très stupide. ) qu'elle gardait toujours avec elle, et essaya à d'oublier.

* * *

Voilà ! Perso, j'aime beaucoup ce chapitre, surtout la discussion finale... 


	8. Chapitre 8

Disclaimer : tt à JKR et à **Sweet Sarcasm**

Note : wow, je me déchire en ce moment, qu'est-ce que je travaille bien, wahou, je m'appluadis toute seule là...

Voilà pour **SusyBones** qui voulait la suite le plus rapidement possible, t'as vu ça un peu, même pas à attendre jusqu'à vendredi ! Au fait, **Atlantea**, meuh non je veux pas te faire faire une attaque, enfin ! faut dire àa à Sweet Sarcasm, suis que la pauvre petite traductrice moua ! ha ha ha

Pour **SadeSirius** : vais faire un effort, mais pour moi, ds la preview du chapitre, y'a déjà des espaces... ha ha, les joies des bugs...

Bon allez, aujourd'hui je raconte pas ma vie ! ( en fait, il est 23h, je dois me lever à 7h demain, et je suis une trèèèès grosse dormeuse ! ) Bonne lecture !

* * *

Ses amis étaient déjà en train de manger, et James agissait comme si rien ne s'était passé. « Hé, Lily, la salua Alice. T'étais où ? » 

Lily se glissa sur le siège à côté d'elle et sourit. « Nulle part » répondit-elle doucement, attrapant le pichet de jus de fruit. Amélia soupira profondément. Lily releva les yeux. « Quoi ?"

"La satire" dit tristement Amélia.

"Oh, je suis désolée de vous avoir envoyé balader, les gars » s'excusa Lily. Dorcas écarta cela. « C'est bon."

"Mais je pense que j'ai quelque chose qui peut vous aider » continua Lily. Tous la regardèrent, sauf James. Lily le remarqua, et essaya d'ignorer la douleur dans son cœur.

« Quoi ? » demanda à nouveau Alice, impatiente. Lily sourit. « Je vous le montrerais après le dîner » répondit-elle, mangeant un grain de raisin. « Je dois aller à la plus proche ville moldue, pourtant."

"Mais tu ne peux pas y Apparaître là » lui rappela Franck. Lily haussa les épaules. « J'irais couverte."

"Bien, aujourd'hui nous voyons les Serdaigles ! s'exclama Remus. Ils étaient ma seconde maison préférée ! » Sirius acquiesça. « Ils avaient les filles les plus canons, hein James ? » Sirius donna un coud de coude à son ami, et Lily et James rougirent tous les deux, pour des raisons différentes. « Mais ils étaient trop studieux."

"Pour vous » corrigea Marlène. Tous rirent.

« Bon, on ferait mieux d'y aller » dit Remus après un moment. « Notre semaine est presque finie. »

Alice acquiesça tristement. « Je sais. Mais du bon côté, Dumbledore a offert une extension des vacances ici. Vous avez envie de rester ?"

"Bien sûr ! » dirent Dorcas et Sirius en chœur. Tous rirent.

« Ouais, restons ! répondit Franck. Tout le monde le fait ?"

"Ouais » répondirent-ils tous, sauf Lily. Alice l'entendit. « Pourquoi pas, Lil ? Ca serait tellement drôle ! » s'exclama Alice. Lily haussa les épaules. « C'est juste que je ne le sens pas, je suppose. » Lily haussa nonchalamment les épaules. James retint un reniflement.

« On devrait y aller" dit Amélia.

"Ouais ! » dit James, d'accord avec elle. Ils se levèrent et partirent vers l'une des salles de classes. Après une heure de discussions, ils allèrent déjeuner. ( NdT : c'est fou, ils passent leur temps à bouffer... ouais, je me tais, je sais ).

« Oh oh" commenta Sirius. "On dirait qu'il va pleuvoir. »

Dorcas se tourna vers Lily. « Ca va te causer problème pour ta balade ? » Lily acquiesça. « C'est bon. J'ai mon bébé. » Elle prit son collier, auquel pendait une clé.

« Ton bébé ? » répéta Sirius. Lily roula des yeux. « Vous n'appelez pas comme ça vos balais ? » lui demanda-t-elle. Tous secouèrent la tête. « Oh. Je suppose que c'est un truc de mecs moldus, alors. Ils appellent leurs moyens de transport 'bébé' ou d'autres surnoms féminins."

"Ils donnent des noms à leurs moyens de transport ?" demanda Remus, abasourdi.

"Ouais. Vous autres, allez devant pour déjeuner, je vais manger dehors. » leur dit Lily. Franck acquiesça.

« Okay. Fais attention pendant ta balade. » lancèrent-ils tous. ( NdT : à la base, ça se traduirait par 'voyage' mais aller d'un point à un autre pour faire des courses, on peut pas appeler ça comme ça... ). Lily sourit.

« Au revoir. »

Quelques heures plus tard, les huit amis attendaient dehors, devant l'entrée du hall principal. « Je me demande où est Lily ? » demanda tout haut Alice. James gronda. « Qu'est-ce qui te bouffe ?" lui demanda Sirius.

"Rien » grogna James. Les autres haussèrent les épaules.

« Oh, non » maronna soudain Marlène. « Quoi ? » lui demanda James. Mais une autre voix répondit à sa question. « Qu'est-ce que les amoureux de moldus font là, dehors ? » renifla Malfoy.

Par instinct, tous les diplômés dégainèrent leurs baguettes. « Où est votre amie ? » demanda Avery. Alice lui lança un regard foudroyant. « Qu'est-ce que tu en as à faire ? » Snape ricana. « Rien."

"Partez » dit Sirius d'un ton bas. Les Serpentards lui rirent au nez. « Quel est le problème, Black, tu as peur ? » railla Malfoy. Sirius se rua sur lui, mais fut stoppé par un grondement. « Qu'est-ce que... ? »

Une énorme moto venait vers eux. Les filles crièrent, incluant Narcissa et Tulipe Parkinson. La moto dérapa soudain pour s'arrêter, envoyant de la boue sur les robes des Serpentards. « Désolée » s'excusa une voix étouffée par le casque.

« Qui êtes-vous ? » demanda Franck. Le motard retira ses gants, et son casque. Des cheveux roux vif s'étalèrent. C'était Lily.

« Désolée » s'excusa-t-elle encore. Puis elle remarqua les Serpentards. « Oh, c'est seulement vous. Ca ne fait rien."

"Tu vas payer pour ça ! » siffla Tulipe. Elle pointa son index vers Lily, puis le groupe s'éloigna, jetant occasionnellement des regards noirs aux Gryffondors. Lily se tourna vers ses amis.

« Désolée, je suis en retard » leur dit-elle, essorant ses cheveux de l'eau. James était transporté, mais brisa la connexion. « Au nom de Merlin, qu'est-ce que c'est que ça ? » demanda faiblement Alice.

« Ma moto » Lily fit fièrement un signe vers l'engin. Sirius avait l'air d'être au paradis. « Wow » souffla-t-il. Lily rayonna de fierté. « N'est-elle pas géniale ?"

"Ouais » marmonna Sirius. Il regarda Lily. « je peux la toucher ? » Lily lui fit un large sourire. « Vas-y. Tu veux la monter ? » proposa-t-elle. Sirius parut tenté par son offre, mais secoua tristement la tête. « Pourquoi pas ?"

"je ne sais pas comment ! » Tous rirent.

Lily lui sourit. « C'est bon. Je vais monter avec toi. Tu peux monter derrière. Là. » Elle lui tendit son casque.

Sirius le fixa. « C'est quoi ? »

Lily roula des yeux. « Là » Elle le lui prit des mains, et le lui enfonça sur le crâne. « je ne peux pas voir ! » geignit Sirius. Remus et James riaient sans pouvoir s'arrêter à présent. « Relax. Là, installe-toi derrière moi. » lui montra Lily. « je vais être devant."

"Je m'accroche à quoi ? » demanda la voix étouffée de Sirius.

Lily roula des yeux. « Tiens-toi à ma taille. » Entendant ça, James cessa de rire. « Okay » dit Sirius, pas très clairement.

« Tiens-toi ! » cria lily. Elle poussa sur la pédale, et ils roulaient autour des pelouses de l'école, avec Sirius hurlant comme une fillette.

Quand ils revinrent, Franck et Remus sifflèrent, avec les filles riant et applaudissant. James paraissait jaloux. « Alors, Black, comment c'état ? »

Sirius était haletant, et tenait son cœur. « C'était génial ! Wow, je – je, tu as de la chance, Evans ! »

Lily ricana. « Merci, Black."

"C'est une machine à crise cardiaque ! » Alice la regardait avec dédain. Lily ne s'arrêta pas de ricaner. « Quelques personnes les appellent donneurs d'organes, parce que beaucoup de gens meurent en les conduisant."

"Impressionnant" marmonna Dorcas.

"C'est mon orgueil et ma fierté » Lily caressa la moto. « je n'avais jamais vu ce côté de toi, Evans" remarqua remus.

"Il y a une première fois à tout" répondit Lily.

"Qui était ton premier béguin, alors ? » demanda soudain James. Lily rougit, et ses amis lui lancèrent un regard.

« Lily, tu as trouvé le truc ? » coupa Dorcas, changeant de sujet. « Je l'ai juste là » répondit Lily. Elle leva son sac. « On pourra l'essayer après le dîner."

"Cool" commenta Amélia. Allons-y maintenant. »

Les neufs retournèrent dans la Grande Salle, les filles discutant avec animation, et Sirius babillant à propos de sa balade, jusqu'à ce que James parviennent à le taper. « Hé ! » protesta Sirius.

Après un long et joyeux repas, où Lily et James arrivèrent avec succès à s'ignorer l'un l'autre, un couple de filles de Poufsouffle et Serdaigle vint les voir à leur table, bavardant et flirtant avec les garçons. Alice et Lily se sentirent gênées, jusqu'à ce qu'Alice ramène son mari. « Heu, pourquoi on ne monterait pas maintenant ? » suggéra Marlène.

« Ouais ! Allons-y ! » s'exclama Lily. « Ils ne vont pas le remarquer » dit tristement Franck, regardant ses copains. Alices roula les yeux, et le poussa hors de la salle, suivie par ses amies.

« Okay, Lil, qu'est-ce que tu as pris ? » demanda aussitôt Amélia quand ils furent revenus dans la salle commune.

« Calme, okay ? Là. » Lily sortit une boîte de son sac, et la leur montra.

« Karaoke ! » s'exclama Dorcas. « Oh, j'adore ce truc ! » Lily ricana. « Je l'ai ensorcelé pour que a machine puisse qui corresponde à votre humeur, avec l'appareil.

"Cool" répondit Alice.

"Qu'est-ce que ça fait ? » demanda Franck, confus.

Alice roula des yeux. « C'est un truc moldu. Les mots vont apparaître sur cette boîte, et tu chantes en même temps."

"Tu as la lété ? » demanda Marlène à Lily. Lily regarda son amie, confuse. « Oh, tu veux dire la télé ? » Lily brandit une petite boîte. « On peut l'agrandir avec un sort » expliqua Lily à ses amis abasourdis.

« Qui veut essayer le premier ? » demanda Amélia. Tous haussèrent les épaules. « je vais faire quelque chose avec les gars » dit Franck. « Je crois que je vais faire un solo. » dit vaguement Lily. Ses amies la regardèrent. « Okay, donc nous autres allons nous mettre ensemble. » répondit Amélia, faisant en signe vers les trois autres filles.

« Ouais" sourit Alice. "Franck, tu vas devoir attendre pour les garçons. Lily, je crois que tu devrais commencer parce que tu sais comment ça marche et tout. » Lily haussa les épaules. « Okay. Maintenant nous devons le mettre en marche... » Après dix minutes sans grand événement, la télé et le karaoké fonctionnaient. « Souvenez-vous, on ne choisit pas la chanson, le karaoké le fait » leur rappela-t-elle, se tournant vers la télé et prenant le micro. « C'est quoi, ça ? » demanda Franck, perdu. « Tu verras » lui dit son épouse.

« Okay, allons-y... » murmura Lily. Elle était si concentrée sur la machine qu'elle ne vit pas les Maraudeurs entrer. « Hé » Remus salua Franck. « Qu'est-ce que vous faites ?"

"Un karaoké" répondit Franck. "Cette machine va nous aider avec notre chanson. Lily dit qu'elle choisit une chanson pour nous, en expliquant ce qu'on a dans l'esprit."

"Wow » marmonna Sirius. James regarda simplement en silence.

_When I said go, I never meant away. ( Quad j'ai dit 'pars' je n'ai jamais voulu dire au loin )_

_You ought to know, the freaky games we play.( tu devrais savoir qu'on ne fait que jouer à des jeux stupides ) _

_Could you forgive me, and learn how to forget? ( pourrais tu me pardonner, et apprendre comment oublier ? )_

_Baby, as I'm calling out your name... ( Bébé, comme j'appelle ton nom... )_

_Firefly, come back to me. ( Luciole, reviens vers moi )_

_Make the night as bright as day. ( Rends la nuit aussi claire que le jour )_

_I'll be looking up for you, ( je te chercherais )_

_Tell me that you're lonely, too. ( dis-moi que tu es seule, toi aussi )_

_Firefly, come lead me on, ( Luciole, viens me guider )_

_Follow you into the sun. ( je te suivrais vers le soleil )_

_That's the way it ought be, ( c'est comme ça que ça devrait être )_

_Firefly, come back to me. ( Luciole, reviens vers moi )_

L'estomac de James se contracta. Lily était-elle en train de parler de lui ?

Lily connaissait la chanson par cœur. Avant de s'endormir, elle l'entendait dans son cœur. Elle connaissait les mots. Alors quand elle se tourna, elle se retrouva en face de l'homme qu'elle aimait.

_You and me, ( toi et moi, )_

_We shared a mystery. ( on a partagé un mystère. )_

_We were so close, ( nous étions si proches, )_

_Like honey to the bee. ( comme le miel et l'abeille )_

_And if you tell me how to make you understand, ( et si tu me demande comment te faire comprendre, ) _

_I'm minor in a major kinda way... ( je serais inférieure d'une façon vraiment majeure ) _

Les yeux de Lily suppliaient James de suivre la chanson, que les paroles illustraient.

James ne savait pas que croire. Pourquoi Lily lui faisait ça ?

_Firefly, come back to me. ( Luciole, reviens vers moi )_

_Make the night as bright as day.( Rends la nuit aussi claire que le jour )_

_I'll be looking up for you, ( je te chercherais )_

_Tell me that you're lonely, too. ( dis-moi que tu es seule, toi aussi )_

_Firefly, come lead me on, ( Luciole, viens me guider )_

_Follow you into the sun.( je te suivrais vers le soleil )_

_That's the way it ought be, ( c'est comme ça que ça devrait être )_

_Firefly, come back to me.( Luciole, reviens vers moi )_

S'il te plaît, James ! Le cœur de Lily chantait, mais elle ne suivait plus son cœur. Ca causait tellement de douleur...

_Fly, firefly, to the sky...( vole, luciole, vers le ciel... )_

_Come and play with my desire...( viens et joue avec mes désirs... )_

_Don't be lone, don't ask why...( ne prend pas trop ton temps, ne demande pas pourquoi ) _

_I can't wait another night... ( je ne peux pas attendre encore une nuit )_

_Fly, firefly, through the sky... ( vole, luciole, à travers le ciel )_

_Wait another night...( attendre une autre nuit )_

_Don't be lone... ( ne prend pas trop ton temps )_

_Fire, fire, firefly... ( luciole, luciole, luciole )_

_Firefly, come back to me... ( luciole, reviens vers moi )_

_Make the night as bright as day.( rends la nuit aussi claire que le jour )_

_I'll be looking up for you, ( je te chercherais )_

_Tell me that you're lonely, too.( dis-moi que tu es seule toi aussi )_

_Firefly, come lead me on, ( luciole, viens me guider )_

_Follow you into the sun. ( je te suivrais vers le soleil )_

_That's the way it ought be, ( c'est comme ça que ça devrait être )_

_Firefly, come back to me.( luciole, reviens vers moi )_

La voix de Lily raisonnait avec émotions, déversant son cœur...

_Firefly, come back to me. ( luciole, reviens vers moi )_

_Make the night as bright as day.( rends la nuit aussi claire que le jour )_

_I'll be looking up for you, ( je te chercherais )_

_Tell me that you're lonely, too. ( dis-moi que tu es seule, toi aussi )_

_Firefly, come lead me on, ( luciole, viens me guider )_

_Follow you into the sun.( je te suivrais vers le soleil )_

_That's the way it ought be,( c'est comme ça que ça devrait être )_

_Firefly, come back to me. ( luciole, reviens vers moi )_

La chanson s'acheva. « C'est génial, Lily ! » la félicita Sirius, qui était toujours content de sa balade.

Lily lui sourit. « Merci, Sirius. » Ses yeux avaient essayé d'éviter ceux de James, mais elle ne pouvait pas. Ses yeux étaient vides de toute émotion, sauf de confusion. Elle s'éclaircit la gorge. « Qui veut le faire maintenant ? »

Remus leva sa main. « On y va » proposa-t-il. Lily sourit, et lui donna le micro.

« Ca devrait être mieux si vous tenez tous les quatre le micro" suggéra Lily. "Comme ça vous pourrez vous accorder sur une chanson."

"Bonne idée » acquiesça Franck. Les trois autres s'approchèrent de Remus, et bientôt, la machine était en train de ronfler. _Rockin'_ vint, et Sirius dit immédiatement « Nous faisons cette chanson. »

Dorcas était confuse. « Vous n'avez même pas regardé les paroles » leur dit-elle. James haussa les épaules. « J'aime bien le rythme. »

« Notre tour ! » s'exclama Marlène. Alice, Dorcas et Amélia s'accrochèrent au micro, comme les garçons l'avaient fait. _Sugar Rush_ commença à jouer, et les filles étaient en train de chanter et de danser.

Lily se tenait debout près des garçons. « Elles chantent bien » remarqua Remus. « Ouais » acquiesça James. Remus se tourna vers Lily. « Tu chantes bien, toi aussi » lui dit-il. Lily rougit. « Merci. J'aime chanter » marmonna-t-elle.

James ne pouvait pas comprendre Lily. Pourquoi avait-elle agi ainsi ?

Pendant que James pensait à cela, Lily se tapa la tête avec sa main. « Quel est le problème ? » demandèrent ensemble Franck et Sirius. « J'ai encore un petit mal de crâne » répondit Lily, se massant les tempes. « Je vais prendre mes médicaments."

"Okay » dit Remus. Lily sourit, et monta en courant les escaliers.

« Attendez une minute, ce ne serait pas les médicament qui rendent Lily... » commença Franck, mais il fut interrompu par un hurlement.

La musique s'arrêta, et Lily dévala les escaliers, toussant et agrippant ses médicaments. « Quel est le problème ? » demanda Alice, horrifiée.

* * *

Tadam ! L'auteur est très très fière de faire du suspens, vous savez ! La chanson que Lily chante est de ATeens, elle s'appelle "Firefly" ( vous aviez pas deviné, pas vrai ? ;p )

A la prochaine ! J'espère que ça va garder les espaces, cette fois... hein saleté, tu vas les garder les espaces, hein que tu vas les garder ! ( si si, je suis sûre qu'en la menaçant, la bestioe va me la garder ! L'espoir fait vivre, non ? )


	9. Chapitre 9

Disclaimer : pas à moi ! JKR et **Sweet Sarcasm !**

Pas de RARs, encore une fois, mais là, speed total !

Je suis sincèrement désolée d'avoir mis autant de temps, mais j'en ai justement si peu, du temps... le bac approche, et je passe mon temps à bosser pour les cours, et le reste du temps ( pas beaucoup ) j'essaye d'être avec mes amis...

Voici donc le fameux chapitre 9, avec à l'intérieur un indice plutôt important quant à la rupture !

Sur ce, je vous laisse, bonne lecture, et je vais faire de mon mieux pour publier le prochain chapitre en moins d'un mois... ( ouh, je me fais honte )

* * *

Lily s'assit sur le sol, haletant. « Serpentards » parvint-elle à gronder. ( NdA : vous pensiez réellement que c'était quelque chose d'aussi important ? lol )

Sirius parut en colère. « Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ? » demanda-t-il. « Va voir par toi-même » haleta Lily. Ses amies coururent au dortoir. Les garçons se tournèrent vers Lily.

« Tu vas bien ? » Remus s'étendit à côté d'elle afin de la voir.

Lily acquiesça. « Je vais bien. J'ai juste besoin de prendre mes médicaments. » Elle mit les pilules dans sa bouche. Puis, comme dans un film, cela eut un effet rapide. Lily eut l'air confuse. « Où suis-je ? »

Sirius parut inquiet. « Ca va, Lil ? »

FrancK attrapa le flacon. « Combien de pilules a-t-elle prises ? » demanda-t-il à ses amis. Sirius haussa les épaules, et James regarda ailleurs.

« Cinq, je crois » dit Remus à Franck. Celui-ci regarda l'arrière du flacon. « Oh, Lily ! » marmonna Franck. « Quoi ? » demanda James, dévoré par la curiosité. « Elle devait seulement en prendre quatre. Une pilule de trop mènera à de gros changements d'humeur » lut Franck. Puis, les filles descendirent en courant, avec un sort de Têtenbulle.

« Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ? » demanda James.

Marlène fit un geste de la main, et le charme disparut. « Serpentards » lâcha-t-elle. « Ils ont mis du gaz asphyxiant ( NdT : ouais, euh là, j'avoue, c'est au pif... si quelque sait ce que signifie 'garroting gas'... ) dans toute la chambre et ensorcelé les lits pour qu'ils nous attaquent. »

« Je crois qu'on va devoir dormir ici cette nuit » dit Alice avec une grimace. « Ils ont écrit un grand message disant 'Vingt-quatre heures dans une journée, ce gaz nous rappellera à vous. Là, puant et ennuyant.' »

Remus renifla. « Je vois que leur qualités d'écriture se sont améliorées. »

Franck se tourna vers Alice. « Tu peux rester dans notre dortoir » lui dit-il. Sirius avait à présent cet air affamé sur le visage.

« Ouais, nous pouvons... nous blottir » proposa Sirius avec légèreté, en faisant un clin d'œil à Amélia. Elle roula des yeux.

« Etes-vous sûrs qu'ils n'ont pas fait la même chose à votre chambre ? » demanda Dorcas.

« Bon point » Sirius sauta sur ses pieds. « Je vais vérifier. »

« Mieux vaut lui que nous » marmonna James. Tous ricanèrent. Dix secondes plus tard, Sirius revint, avec le même sortilège.

« Je crois que ça va être une pyjama partie ! » Sirius tapa joyeusement des mains. Tous, à l'exception de Lily, roulèrent des yeux.

« Génial, dormir avec Sirius » marmonna Amélia. « Ô joie. »

« Conjurons quelques sacs de couchage » suggéra James. Avec un mouvement de leurs baguettes, tous conjurèrent leur propre sac de couchage, sauf Lily, correspondant à leur personnalité. Lily pouffa de rire.

« Arc en ciel ! » rit-elle. Marlène haussa les sourcils.

« Euh, Lil, je pense que tu peux avoir mon sac de couchage » lui dit Marlène, incertaine. Elle conjura un autre sac.

« Oh, tu es la meilleure de mes meilleures amies ! » Lily fit un câlin à Marlène. ( NdT : oui, là, je fais pas la traduction exacte. Mais vu comment est Lily, ça convient tout à fait ! ).

Alice se racla la gorge. « Qu'est-ce qui se passe avec elle ? »

« Les médicaments vont la rendre un peu... farfelue » lui dit Franck.

Amélia haussa les sourcils. « Une Lily joyeuse ? Ca peut être marrant. »

« Sûr » répondit James. Il était toujours confus à propos de Lily.

L'humeur de Lily changea à ce moment. « Mon Dieu, je suis fatiguée » annonça-t-elle.

« Va dormir » lui dit Remus.

« 'kay » marmonna Lily. Elle s'allongea sur le dos.

Un hibou entra dans la pièce, atterrissant sur la poitrine de Lily. « Qu'est-ce que c'est que ça ? » marmonna Lily d'une voix ensommeillée.

« Tu as une lettre. » lui dit Marlène.

« Ooh » grogna Lily. Elle se rassit, et prit la lettre. « Qui peut m'écrire aussi tard ? »

Lily lut rapidement la lettre, et son froncement de sourcils s'accentua alors qu'elle finissait la lettre. Lily cria brusquement. Tous sursautèrent. « Lil, um, quel est le problème ? » lui demanda Alice, incertaine.

« Petunia ! » cria Lily. Elle attrapa un oreiller, et hurla. C'était étouffé, mais toujours fort.

« Okay... » commença Sirius, mal à l'aise. Il s'arrêta.

« Qu'est-ce que t'as fait Pétunia ? » demanda gentiment Dorcas, caressant la tête de Lily.

« Elle a pris mon argent ! » éclata Lily. « Juste pour acheter à son 'Vernon chéri' un réfrigérateur avec une télé intégrée ! Oh, Lily, tu me dois tellement d'argent, et j'ai décidé de le prendre de ton compte ! Sans ma permission ! »

« Okay... » Franck se tut, paraissant un peu effrayé.

« Elle a volé ton argent ? » s'enquit Amélia avec colère.

« Oui ! Je la hais ! » explosa Lily. Elle attrapa un autre oreiller, et hurla. ( NdA : je recommande ceci à tous ceux qui ont envie de vider leur cœur. Ca marche très bien, et vous ne recevrez pas tellement de regards bizarres... )

« les changements d'humeur sont dangereux » marmonna Sirius à Remus. Remus acquiesça avec ferveur.

Puis, Lily fondit en larmes sur Dorcas. « Oh, ça va aller, Lil » souffla Dorcas. Elle se tourna vers les autres. « Est-ce que quelqu'un peut la tenir ? Elle est trop lourde pour moi. »

« Ici » proposa James, à la surprise de tous. Dorcas, qui était juste interloquée, la tendit vers lui. James prit Lily, et commença à la bercer. Il ne remarqua pas les regards que ses amis échangeaient.

Lily cessa de pleurer. Elle était à présent de retour à la normal. « Où suis-je ? » puis elle leva les yeux. « Oh ! » Lily sauta des genoux de James, qui était aussi rouge qu'elle.

Sirius étaient silencieusement en train de pleurer de rire, Remus lui caressant le dos. ( NdT : n'y voyez rien de bizarre... c'est juste pour qu'il arrête ). « Euh, je vais dormir » annonça Lily, mal à l'aise.

« Fais-le » lança Marlène. James était tout aussi gêné.

« Bonne nuit » Lily éteignit les lumières.

Le matin suivant, une bande d'adultes se retrouvèrent étendus sur le sol. « 'Jour ! » chanta Marlène. Tous grognèrent.

« Je ne sais pas comment vous pouvez être si joyeux le matin ! » grogna Remus, se retournant.

« Levez-vous, la réunion est presque finie ! » dit Marlène avec une vois chantante.

« Cinq minutes » gronda James.

« Nope, on se lève ! » lui dit marlène. Elle prit sa baguette, et ses amis s'écrasèrent durement sur le sol.

« C'était pour quoi, ça ? » marmonna Lily, frottant son bras.

« Petit déjeuner » lui dit joyeusement Marlène. « Allons nous changer ! »

Grognant encore d'ensommeillement, ils montèrent tous se changer. Lily et James finirent les premiers, et descendirent dans la salle commune pour attendre les autres.

Prétendant ne pas se remarquer l'un l'autre, ils s'assirent à l'opposé l'un de l'autre. Lily décida de parler la première. « Hum, à propos de la nuit dernière... » commença Lily. James écarta ce sujet de la main.

« C'est bon, c'était les médicaments. » répondit-il. Lily acquiesça. Les minutes passèrent. James décida de parler cette fois. « Ca fait combien de temps ? »

« Douze minutes » répondit automatiquement Lily. James acquiesça. Finalement, leurs amis descendirent en courant.

« Finalement ! » se réjouit James. Sirius lui donna une tape à l'arrière du crâne.

« Tu n'es pas patient ? » titilla Remus.

« J'ai faim ! » geignit Sirius.

« Moi aussi ! » Franck sautillait.

Les jeunes femmes échangèrent des regards. « les hommes » marmonna Alice. « On ne peut vivre avec eux, on ne peut vivre sans eux. » les filles rirent, et ils descendirent pour manger.

Alors qu'ils discutaient avec animation, le courrier arriva. James eut une lettre. « C'est de qui ? » marmonna Sirius, des pancakes dans la bouche. James roula des yeux.

« Lauren. Et mâches ta nourriture. » siffla James, comme une mère. Sirius roula des yeux.

Lily sentit son cœur se serrer quand elle entendit le prénom de son ancien petit ami. « Qu'est-ce qu'elle veut ? » demanda Remus, arrosant ses pancakes de sirop.

James lut rapidement la lettre. « Elle dit qu'elle m'aime, que je lui manque, et ne peut pas attendre de me voir jusqu'à samedi. » Il releva les yeux de sa lettre. « On a rendez-vous cette nuit. »

« Merci de nous le dire » souffla Amélia dans sa barbe. Les filles pouffèrent de rire.

« Hey, Lauren est une gentille fille ! » la défendit James. « je l'aime. »

Alice leva les mains. « Désolées, on ne fait que commenter. Mince. »

Lily, qui jouait avec sa nourriture durant tout ce temps, soupira. « Qu'est-ce qui ne va pas, Lil ? » lui demanda Dorcas. Lily n'avait pas remarquer qu'elle venait de soupirer.

« Oh, rien » répondit Lily. Ses amies la regardèrent. Lily commença à se sentir en colère. « Ce n'est rien. »

« Sûr » dit Alice avec un regard sceptique. Elle jeta un coup d'œil à James, qui paraissait triomphant.

« Quoi qu'il en soit... » soupira Lily. Elle commença à se lever, mais un hibou l'arrêta. « Une autre lettre ? » Lily se rassit, et déroula le parchemin.

_Chère Evans,_

_J'ai entendu dire que tu étais toute proche de Potter la nuit dernière. Nous t'avons prévenu il y a des années de rester loin de lui. Les Sangs de Bourbe sont sales. Le sombre Lord sait tout. Tu as fait un bon travail en restant loin de tes amis. Ils n'auront pas à payer les conséquences. Tes parents l'ont fait. Des fous, voilà ce qu'ils étaient. Détruis cette lettre, et ne la montre à personne. Compris ?_

La signature était la Marque. Les yeux de Lily s'embuèrent. « Lil, c'est de qui ? » entendit-elle de loin.

« Quoi ? » sursauta Lily. Tous la regardèrent.

« Qu'est-ce qui ne va pas, Lil ? » lui demanda Marlène. « Tu es toute pâle. »

Lily regarda les personnes assises près d'elle, ayant l'air effrayée. « Je vous verrais plus tard » marmonna-t-elle. « Je dois voir quelqu'un. » Elle partit.

Amélia regarda les autres. « Je suis vraiment inquiète à propos de Lily en ce moment. »

« Avec toutes ces choses qui se passent autour d'elle, qui ne l'est pas ? » commenta Franck. Alice lui lança un sale regard.

« Ouais, je n'ai pas vu ce regard sur elle depuis notre septième année... » Drocas se tut.

« Tu veux dire, ce regard effrayé ? » reprit Remus.

« Ouais » répondit Dorcas. « Je voudrais savoir ce qui lui fait peur. »

« Alors espionnez-la » suggéra James, qui ne faisait pas vraiment attention.

Marlène eut un rire sans joie. « Nous quatre sommes nulles pour espionner. »

« Pas nous » lança Sirius.

Amélia le fixa avec suspicion. « Qu'est-ce que tu suggères, Black ? »

« Ce que je dis, Bones, c'est que moi et mes amis pouvons espionner pour vous » dit Sirius, s'étendant sur sa chaise.

« Bien » accorda Alice. « Mais vous quatre ensemble... n'est pas une bonne idée. »

« Je ne peux pas y aller, je dois envoyer une lettre à Lauren » leur dit James.

« Je vais rester » ajouta Franck. « Je ne suis pas un Maraudeur, vous savez. »

« Si tu n'avais pas passé tellement de temps étudier, tu aurais pu en être un » l'informa James.

Sirius se tourna vers Remus. « Je crois que c'est juste toi et moi, Lunard, mon vieux pote. »

Remus haussa les épaules. « Ca me va. C'est dommage que nous n'ayons plus la carte. »

James acquiesça. « Ouais, et j'ai laissé la cape à la maison. »

Sirius grogna. « Juste notre chance. Je crois qu'on va devoir y aller par la méthode moldue, alors. »

Remus eut un faux sourire. « Ô joie »

« Bon, on devrait mieux y aller ». Sirius se leva. « On se retrouve à la salle commune. »

« Ouais, je dois envoyer cette lettre. » dit James, se levant aussi.

« Attendons un moment avant d'y aller » suggéra Dorcas.

« Nous devons nous entraîner pour notre chanson. » commenta Alce.

« Ne t'inquiète pas » lui dit Franck, l'embrassant sur le front. « Vous serez super, quoi qu'il arrive. »

A l'extérieur de la Grande Salle...

Lily se sentait perdue. Elle ne savait pas si elle faisait la bonne chose, depuis qu'elle était surveillée. Mais c'était la seule chose à faire.

Lily soupira. Elle n'avait pas été ici depuis un très long moment. « Lemon drops » murmura-t-elle aux gargouilles

« Nous ne sommes pas de bonne humeur ? » grimaça l'une des gargouilles.

« Si, nous le sommes » marmonna Lily.

« Bien, le mot de passe est le bon, alors nous devinons que nous devons vous laisser passer. » remarqua l'autre gargouille. ( NdT : c'est bizarre, dans mon souvenir, y'en a qu'une... mais bon... ). Lily sourit faiblement, et s'avança sur la plateforme, qui la mena jusqu'au bureau de Dumbledore.

Le directeur était en train d'écrire quelque chose sur un parchemin, mais il se leva lorsqu'il vit Lily. « Miss Evans, quel plaisir de vous voir. »

« Bonjour, professeur » salua-t-elle sont vieux professeur.

« Maintenant, Miss Evans, vous n'êtes plus à l'Ecole. » dit Dumbledore. « Appelez-moi Albus.

« Oui, monsieur. Et appelez-moi Lily. » répondit-t-elle.

Dumbledore haussa les sourcils. « Comme vous le désirez » Un long silence suivit.

« Pro – je veux dire, Albus » dit Lily, mal à l'aise en prononçant son nom, « j'ai besoin de vous parler à propos de quelque chose. »

« Oh ? » Dumbledore se rassit dans son fauteuil.

« Oui, monsieur. Quelques semaines avant d'obtenir mon diplôme, je recevais ces lettres de menace venant d'un anonyme » énonça Lily.

Dumbledore acquiesça presque, comme un signe pour qu'elle poursuive. « Et, elles me menaçaient de me tuer si je sortais avec... quelqu'un » dit-elle très vite. « Et ce matin, j'ai eu une autre lettre. » Lily sortit la lettre de ses robes, et la tendit à Dumbledore.

Dumbledore lut rapidement la lettre, sans faire le moindre bruit. Lily pensa qu'elle avait entendu quelqu'un derrière la porte, mais repoussa cette idée. « Bien, Lily » commença Dumbledore « vous êtes une brillante sorcière. Je vous suggère de rester ici pour le reste de l'été, si vous êtes inquiète à propos de ceci. »

Lily secoua la tête. « Ca va. Je veux dire, j'ai vécu avec auparavant, et mes parents ont été tués ! » Lily plaqua une main sur sa bouche, et détourna les yeux.

Dumbledore fixa Lily. « Lily, j'ai entendu cela à propos de vos parents, et je suis vraiment désolé. Qu'avez-vous fait ? »

Lily chassa les larmes. « Je suis dans une auberge, et je travaille pour mon argent. Je ne suis pas venue dans le monde magique depuis longtemps. »

« Pourquoi ? » demanda Dumbledore, assez curieux.

« Je ne sais pas » marmonna Lily. « Je ne suis pas sûre que je veux rester ici. Il n'y a rien ici pour moi. »

« -Vous voulez dire que James n'est pas ici pour vous ? » énonça-t-il paisiblement. Lily releva les yeux.

« Rompre avec James n'a rien à voir avec mes décisions ! » dit Lily avec force.

« D'accord, Lily. » Dumbledore fixa ses yeux pénétrants sur elle. « Il n'y a rien d'autre dont vous souhaitez me parler ? »

Lily fixa ses genoux. « Non. »

« Bien. » La voix de Dumbleodr était calme et agréable. Lily se releva. « Et Lily ? »

Lily se tourna vers le directeur. « Oui ? »

« Vous pouvez voir qui vous désirez. »

Lily eut un petit sourire. « Merci. » Elle sortit du bureau, et trébucha presque sur un paquet de chiffons. « Oh ! »

* * *

L'auteur garantit que nous saurons pourquoi Lily a rompu avec James dans le chapitre 11 ! Elle espère que vous apprécierez la raison de la rupture...

Voili voilou...


	10. Chapitre 10

Disclaimer : rien n'est à moi, sauf la traduc ! Tout à JKR et à **Sweet Sarcasm** !

Toujours pas de RARs, je suis désolée, mais j'ai si peu de temps... mais un gros gros gros merci à tous ceux qui m'envoient des reviews, et même à ceux qui n'en envoient pas mais qui lisent, si vous étiez pas là, y'aurait rien...

Sinon, j'ai le plaisir de vous annoncer que la fic originale est achevée ! Elle fait en tout 28 chapitres, et la fin est très chouette :D Même si tout le monde la connait déjà, j'aime beaucoup la manière dont Sweet Sarcasm a mis ça en scène... Voili voilou, maintenant, bonne lecture !

* * *

Les fripes hurlèrent aussi. Lily fronça les sourcils. « Attendez une minute... ». Lily souleva les chiffons, révélant deux hommes avachis. « Oh, mon Dieu. » Lily se recula avec horreur.

Sirius et Remus rirent nerveusement. « Salut, Lily ? »

Lily se retourna et compta jusqu'à dix. Puis, prenant une profonde inspiration, elle fit face aux hommes. « Les gars, qu'est-ce que vous faites ici ? »

Remus se racla la gorge. « Nous, euh, faisons une promenade ? »

Lily renifla. « Vous étiez en train de m'espionner ? »

Sirius sursauta. « Non... »

« Oh mon Dieu » marmonna Lily. « Vous m'espionniez. »

Remus sursauta lui aussi. « Maintenant, Lily, nous étions seulement inquiets pour toi. Vraiment. » Ses yeux plaidaient en sa faveur.

Lily soupira. « Je ne veux vraiment pas vous en vouloir » murmura-t-elle. ( NdA : qui le peut ? lol ) ( NdT : surtout Remus, le loup-garou de ma vie qu'il est beau et... oui oui, je traduis ).

Sirius et Remus la serrèrent dans leurs bras. « Oh, merci, Lily ! »

Lily se recula, se recoiffant. « Pas de problèmes. Mais, quelle partie avez-vous entendu ? Et je veux savoir exactement. » La lueur dans ses yeux furent commencer Remus et Sirius à bavasser.

« Bah, tu marmonnais tellement, alors nous n'avons pas entendu grand chose... »

« Tu as reçu des lettres... »

« Et tes parent ont été tués ? »

« C'est tout ? » demanda suspicieusement Lily.

Ils acquiescèrent. « On te le promet, Lily » jura solennellement Remus.

« Okay » soupira Lily. « Allons-y »

Ils sortirent du bureau, clairement à la vue de l'homme les regardant, paraissant grave, mais souriant en même temps.

« Qu'est-ce que vous avez trouvé ? » demanda avidement Alice. Lily était partie se rafraîchir, et James n'était pas revenu de la tour des hiboux ( NdT : désolée, désolée, je me souviens plus du nom ! )

Remus haussa les épaules. « Pas grand chose. A part qu'elle a reçu des genres de lettres, et ses parents ont été tués ou quelque chose comme ça. »

Marlène et Dorcas parurent désappointées. « C'est tout ? »

Sirius acquiesça. « On aurait put trouver plus si quelqu'un n'avait pas autant bougé. » Il lança un regard d'accusation à son camarade.

« Ou respirer si fort ! » répliqua Remus.

Amélia leva ses mains. « Okay, okay, on a compris. »

« Et je croyais que vous étiez les meilleurs espions. » lança Franck.

Remus et Sirius lui lancèrent un regard noir. Mais avant qu'ils puissent dire quoi que ce soit, Lily arriva près d'eux. « Hey, les gens » les salua-t-elle. « Vous vous êtes entraînés ? »

Les filles acquiescèrent. « On l'a fait. » lui dit Alice. Lily acquiesça, et se tourna vers les trois garçons.

« Et vous ? »

Franck, Remus et Sirius parurent coupables. « On attend James. »

Lily parut confuse pendant un instant, mais chassa tout cela. « Oh. »

« Quoi, moi ? » James passait le portrait.

« On doit s'entraîner. » l'informa Franck.

« Ouais, allons-y. » dit James. Il plaça le karaoké près d'eux.

« Tu es de bonne humeur » constata remus.

« Ouais » fit James, rêveusement. Remus et Sirius roulèrent des yeux.

Lily, qui ne faisait pas attention à eux, tint fermement la lettre. « je vais me promener » dit-elle à la ronde.

« Okay » lança Amélia.

« Salut. » Lily sortit de la salle.

Avant que les garçons commencent à s'entraîner, Marlène se tourna vers Sirius. « Tu es sûr de n'avoir rien entendu d'autre ? »

Sirius se baissa pour prendre le micro. « Bah, elle avait l'air effrayée d'abord, puis horrifiée et en colère vers la fin. »

Marlène soupira. « Okay. »

« On peut s'entraîner ? » demanda impatiemment Franck.

« Désolée » dit Marlène. Les garçons commencèrent à chanter et danser. Après une prestation divertissante, c'était l'heure de déjeuner.

« Je vais chercher Lily » proposa Dorcas.

« Je viens avec toi » dit Remus.

« Okay. On se voit dans la Grande Salle » dit Alice.

« Okay. A plus tard. » répondit Dorcas.

Descendant vers le hall, Dorcas se tourna vers Remus. « Pourquoi tu veux venir avec moi ? » lui demanda-t-elle.

Remus haussa les épaules. « je ne sais pas. » dit-il honnêtement. « J'ai senti que je devais m'excuser auprès de Lily pour la manière dont je me suis comporté avec elle. »

« Ouais, tu as été méchant avec elle. » fit Dorcas. Remus fit une grimace.

« Merci beaucoup » dit-il, sarcastique. « On dirait qu'elle a pardonné à Sirius, en tout cas. »

« Ouais. » Ils arrivèrent au sol. « James est furieux après elle ? »

Remus haussa à nouveau les épaules. « Je n'en ai aucune idée. Il est perdu. Je ne le blâmerais pas, en tout cas. Lily m'a rendu confus plus tard, aussi. »

Dorcas soupira profondément. « Même chose pour moi. Je voudrais savoir ce qui se passe avec elle. Snape m'a dit... » Remus l'interrompit.

« Tu as parlé à Snape ? » s'exclama-t-il.

« Oui » répondit sèchement Dorcas. « Enfin, il a dit que Lily était das une dure période. »

« Il a peut-être raison. » dit pensivement Remus, alors qu'ils passaient devant le terrain de Quidditch.

« Pourquoi est-ce aussi difficile à croire ? » siffla Dorcas.

« C'est un Serpentard. » dit simplement Remus. « Où crois-tu qu'est Lily ? »

Dorcas haussa les épaules. « Peut-être près du lac. »

« Okay. » Remus et Dorcas se dirigèrent en direction du lac.

« Où est-elle ? » s'interrogea Dorcas. Puis, derrière le saule cogneur, ils entendirent une voix.

« Chut » murmura Remus. Ils avancèrent discrètement plus près.

C'était Lily. Elle se parlait à elle-même. « Je suis désolée, Maman, Papa. Pétunia avait raison. C'était ma faute. C'est de ma faute si vous êtes partis. » dit-elle tristement. « C'est pour ça que je n'appartiens pas à ce monde. Je suis désolée de vous avoir abandonnés. Personne n'a besoin de moi ici. » Elle soupira à nouveau. Elle se leva et s'éloigna.

« Lily ! » appela Dorcas. Lily se retourna. Remus et Dorcas la rejoignirent. Ils voulaient tous les deux savoir pourquoi Lily se parlait à elle-même... ( NdA : mais l'auteur est une personne très absorbée par elle-même, une personne qui aime faire des secrets, qui n'aime pas dire quoi que ce soit à ses merveilleux lecteurs... ) ( NdT : ouais bah ça, on avait remarqué, hein... )

« Hey, vous » les salua Lily. « Qu'est-ce que vous faites ici ? »

Remus prit une profonde inspiration. « Lily, je voulais juste m'excuser pour mon comportement avec toi les premiers jours où nous étions ici. Je suis désolé. Je n'aurais pas dût te faire ça. » Il tendit sa main. « Amis ? » demanda-t-il avec espoir.

Le sourire de Lily grandissait. « Oui ! » Elle l'enlaça. « Je suis aussi désolée de la manière dont j'ai agis avec toi. »

Remus sourit. « C'est bon. »

Dorcas ricana. « Maintenant que c'est fini, allons manger ! » suggéra-t-elle. « Je suis affamée ! »

Les trois amis retournèrent au château, riant et plaisantant. Ils allèrent rejoindre les autres, qui étaient en route vers la Grande Salle. « Hey, vous » les salua Franck. « Prêts à manger ? » ( NdT : soit ils acquiescent, soit ils se saluent... mais oui, je traduis... )

« Ouais ! » sourit Dorcas.

Ils s'assirent à leur table. Sirius nota que Remus et Lily n'étaient plus aussi froids l'un envers l'autre. Il donna un coup de coude à Dorcas. « Qu'est-ce qui se passe avec eux ? » murmura-t-il.

« Ils ont fait la paix, et maintenant ils sont à nouveau amis. » lui dit Dorcas. Le visage de Sirius se décomposa, puis il s'éclaira.

« Hé, Lily, je veux te dire que je suis désolé de la manière dont j'ai agis avec toi. » dit sincèrement Sirius. « Je ne t'en voudrais pas si tu ne me pardonne pas, mais il faut au moins essayer. » Il baissa la tête alors que tous le regardaient, abasourdis par son discours pompeux.

Lily parut confuse pendant un instant, puis sourit. « C'est bon, Sirius. Je te pardonne. »

Sirius applaudit de joie. « Ouais ! Maintenant on est amis ! » s'écria-t-il. Il courut vers Lily et lui donna une étreinte à lui briser les os, et elle rit. Les autres les regardaient fixement. Puis Amélia s'éclaircit la gorge.

« Euh, vous voulez qu'on remonte à la salle commune ? » demanda-t-elle voyant qu'ils avaient tous terminé de manger.

« Okay » fit Marlène. Ils se levèrent, et se dirigèrent vers la salle commune, riant et plaisantant.

Quand ils y arrivèrent, Remus demanda « qu'est-ce que vous voulez faire ? »

« Lisons » suggéra Lily. « Je n'ai pas lu mon livre depuis tellement de temps. »

« Ouais, prenons juste le temps de lire un peu » consentit Alice. « NdA : okay, j'ai dût refaire toute cette partie, alors je sais que ça a l'air complètement stupide... Supportez-le avec moi ) (NdT : mais non, c'est vachement bien de lire avec ses amis, voyons... les sorciers connaissent pas la télé, après tout ! )

Ils sortirent tous leurs livres. « Qu'est-ce que vous lisez ? » voulut savoir Amélia.

« _Défense contre les arts sombres_ » dit Remus, penaud. « Je suis intéressé par l'enseignement. »

« _Witch Weekly »_ dirent en chœur Marlène, Dorcas et Alice. ( NdT : je vois pas comment traduire ça pour que ça soit joli... c'est un magazine genre biba ou isa, quoi ) Tous, autour d'elles, roulèrent des yeux.

« _Les Herbes Magiques, et où les trouver_ » lança Franck.

« _Quel balai_ » dit fièrement Sirius. Les grognements furent étouffés.

« Bien, je lis _Loi et entreprise »_dit Amélia avec dignité.

« Tu m'as oublié ! » lança Lily.

« Désolé, Lil. Tu lis quoi ? » demanda aussitôt Amélia.

« _Le voyage à rebours_ » répondit Lily. ( NdT : c'est le vrai titre d'un livre qui existe vraiment. Le nom anglais est bien plus classe : « Walk two moons » )

« Mais, ça n'est pas un livre magique. » remarqua Franck. « Ca parle de quoi ? »

Lily sourit. « C'est à propos d'une fille, Sal, et elle essaye de trouver sa mère. Alors ses grands-parents l'emmènent en voyage, et elle leur raconte une histoire à propos de son amie, Phoebe, et comment sa mère a disparut, et comment ils font avec ça. C'est assez compliqué à expliquer, mais le gros point du truc est que Sal se trouve elle-même. »

« Ca a l'air compliqué » commença Sirius, « mais, euh, intéressant. » Tous acquiescèrent.

Lily ricana. « C'est la quatrième fois que je le lis. »

« Tu relis les livres ? » dit Sirius, abasourdi.

Remus lui donna une tape sur la tête. « On parle de Lily Evans, Sirius. » dit Remus à son gouffre d'ami. (NdT : alors, là, je sais pas... peut-être gouffre dans le sens de ventre sur pattes, mais je verrais plutôt gouffre de conneries). « La fille qui était Préfète en Chef, et dont les études sont inclus dans les hobbies. »

« Mon Dieu » dit Sirius, sarcastique. « Je n'étais pas au courant de ça. »

Lily pouffa de rire. « Je lis des magazines, aussi, mais pas du type sorcier. »

« Elle est sauve » prononça Franck. Alice lui fila un coup.

Après quelques paisibles heures de lecture, c'était l'heure du dîner. ( NdT : mais ils passent leur temps à bouffer, eux ! ). « Je suis affamé ! » lança Sirius. ( NdT : quand je dis ventre sur pattes, hein... )

Dorcas secoua la tête. « je ne l'aurais jamais deviné » dit-elle sèchement.

« Je me demande où est James, en tout cas. » dit pensivement Remus.

Marlène haussa les épaules. « Aucune idée. Il doit vraiment aimer cette fille, si il passe toute la journée avec elle. » Elle regretta immédiatement d'avoir dit ça. Tous tournèrent la tête pour regarder Lily.

Il semblai que, pendant un instant, Lily eut l'air d'être sur le point de pleurer, mais aussi vite, elle sourit. « Quoi ? »

Ils secouèrent tous la tête. « Rien » lança Marlène.

Lily haussa les sourcils. « Bien sûr. Descendons maintenant. » Elle courut hors de la salle, laissant ses amis derrière. Après qu'elle soit partie, tous donnèrent une tape à Marlène.

« Aïe ! Je suis désolée, c'est juste sorti comme ça » protesta-t-elle.

« Je voudrais qu'on puisse les remettre ensemble. » dit Amélia, nostalgique.

Tous acquiescèrent. « Mais d'abord nous devons trouver pourquoi elle a rompu avec lui » répondit Sirius. Ils soupirèrent tous tristement.

« Allons juste manger » dit finalement Alice.

« Ouais. » Ils sortirent, leurs têtes imaginant des plans.

Lily discutait avec un ancien Serdaigle quand ils arrivèrent en bas. Quand elle avisa ses amis, elle dit au revoir au Serdaigle et les rejoignit. « Hé, j'étais juste en train de parler avec Kim. Elle est mariée à Derek Chang, maintenant. »

« Vraiment ? le poursuiveur de Serdaigle ? » dit Franck avec intérêt.

Lily acquiesça. « Ouais, c'est lui. »

Ils commençaient à manger leur salade quand James entra. « Hé, t'étais où, mec ? » demanda Sirius alors qu'ils se tapaient dans la main.

James sourit. « Avec Lauren. »

Remus roula des yeux. « A part dire ce qui est clair. Pourquoi es-tu si content ? »

James n'arrêtait pas de sourire. « J'ai des nouvelles pour vous les gars. »

« Quoi ? » demanda Alice.

( NdA : dois-je continuer le chapitre ? je veux dire, ce n'est pas comme si vous ne saviez pas ce qui va arriver, je suis tellement désolée que ce soit un tel cliché, mais je dois le faire... ) (NdT : heureusement qu'elle le continue, le chapitre ! )

James sortit une petite boite de velours de sa poche. « Oh mon Dieu, » murmura Dorcas. « C'est ça ? »

James rayonna de fierté. « Je vais demander à Lauren de m'épouser ! »

Tous étaient en état de choc. « Quoi ? » croassa Sirius.

« Je vais épouser Lauren ! » s'exclama James. « Vous n'êtes pas contents pour moi ? »

Ils reçurent un nouveau choc. Lily fut la première à la féliciter. « Félicitation, James » dit-elle doucement.

James ne pouvait rien faire d'autre que sourire. « Merci, Evans. » Il sourit à nouveau, et tous durent se contrôler pour ne pas le frapper.

« Ouais, félicitation » dit faiblement Franck.

« Félicitation. »

« C'est bien pour toi. »

« Wow. »

« Bonne voie, mec »

« Félicitation. »

« Wow. »

James rayonna de plaisir. « Bon, je dois envoyer une lettre pour quelques catalogues. Je reviens tout de suite. » Il partit.

« Lily, ça va ? » demanda Alice avec inquiétude.

Lily était pâle. « Je vais bien. Juste choquée, c'est tout. »

« C'était inattendu. » remarqua Remus, et Sirius acquiesça.

« Ouais » dit vaguement Marlène.

« Je n'ai plus du tout faim » annonça Sirius. « Qui veut aller faire une ballade ? »

Instantanément, tous acceptèrent. « James est trop dans son bonheur pour le remarquer » soupira Lily. Personne ne sut quoi dire.

Après une courte et silencieuse promenade, ils retournèrent au château. « Je suis fatiguée » bâilla Lily. « Je veux aller au lit. »

Les autres acquiescèrent sans un mot. « Bonne nuit » dit Marlène.

« 'Nuit » grognèrent les garçons. Ils montèrent ans leurs dortoirs.

Dans le dortoir des filles...

« Lily, tu es sûre que ça va ? » voulut savoir Dorcas.

Lily soupira. « Je n'en suis pas sûre. »

« Tu l'aimes toujours ? » demanda doucement Marlène.

Lily détourna la tête. « Pourquoi dis-tu ça ? »

Marlène haussa les épaules. « Je ne sais pas. Je veux juste savoir. »

Lily grogna. « Je n'en suis pas sûre. » Elle regarda par la fenêtre. Puis elle fit face à ses amies. « Vous savez quoi, j'ai faim. Je descends aux cuisines. »

« J'ai faim aussi » dit Alice, lançant des regards aux trois autres.

« Ouais, descendons toutes » dit Amélia, jouant le jeu.

Lily soupira. « Bien. Allons-y. » Elles enfilèrent leurs chaussures, et quittèrent leur chambre.

Dortoir des garçons...

« James, pourquoi tu l'épouses ? » demanda Sirius.

James haussa les épaules. « Je l'aime » dit-il, comme si c'était évident.

« Tu ne la connais que depuis trois ans ! » s'écria Remus.

James lui lança un regard amusé. « C'est plutôt une longue période pour certaines personnes, Rem. »

« Tu connais Lily depuis sept ans. » pointa Remus. James fronça les sourcils.

« Qu'est-ce qu'elle a à voir là-dedans ? » grogna James.

« James, est-ce que tu épouses Lauren parce que tu veux rendre Lily jalouse ? » s'enquit Franck.

« Non ! » James était outré. « Evans n'a rien à voir là-dedans ! »

« James, tu es en train de faire une grosse erreur. » prévint Sirius.

« Je sais que vous n'aimez pas Lauren, les mecs, mais vous pourriez éventuellement l'apprécier. » dit James d'un air entendu.

« Lauren Potter » souffla Remus. « Je pense que Lily Potter sonne mieux. »

James leva les mains pour taper son ami, mais Franck le retint. « Ne fais pas ça. Mais je suis d'accord avec les garçons. Tu es en train de faire une erreur. »

James grogna. « Pourquoi vous me faites ça ? Lily et moi, c'est fini. »

« Mais vous n'avez pas encore tout réglé. » dit Remus avec raison. « Regarde, James, je ne pense pas que je puisse t'enlever cette idée de la tête maintenant, mais je vais aux cuisines pour manger. »

« Qu'est-ce qui te fait croire que tu peux m'enlever de la tête l'idée d'épouser Lauren ? » demanda James.

Remus lui lança un regard entendu. « Bien, je ferais mieux d'y aller. Y'en a un qui veut venir ? »

« Nah, je vais me pieuter » bâilla Franck, étirant ses bras.

« Je reste, pour penser à Lauren » répondit James d'une voix rêveuse.

Sirius roula des yeux. « Je viens avec toi, mon pote. »

« A plus » marmonna james. Remus et Sirius échangèrent un regard, puis sortirent.

De retour aux cuisines...

« Je ne peux pas croire qu'on se soit perdues ! » s'exclama Marlène.

Dorcas roula des yeux. « Ca fait un bail, tu sais. »

« Encore » nota Marlène.

« Lily, tu planais complètement. » commenta Amélia. « Quoi de neuf ? »

Lily ne parut pas entendre. « Quoi ? » Avisant les visages de ses amies, elle rougit. « Désolée, je pensais. »

« Okay. » Alice ne chercha pas plus.

« Qu'est-ce que ces demoiselles voudraient ? » couina un elfe de maison. Alice sourit.

« Nous voudrions juste un goûter, Winkle. » dit-elle au petit elfe. Celui-ci fit une courbette, et très vite, elles furent bombardées ( NdT : pas au sens propre, les elfes leur jettent pas de la bouffe, non plus, hein... ) de tasses de thé et de biscuits. « Merci, Winkle. Tu penses que nous pouvons manger ici ? »

Les elfes de maisons parurent extasiés. « Bien sûr, Mademoiselle ! » couina un autre elfe. « Wes est heureux de vous servir. »

Alice rayonna de plaisir, tandis que Dorcas, Marlène et Amélia paraissaient amusées. Lily ne faisait pas attention. « LIL ! » cria Marlène dans l'oreille de Lily. Celle-ci sursauta. « Désolée. On s'assoit ? » suggéra Lily.

Ayant l'air suspicieuses, elles acceptèrent. Après avoir siroté leur thé pendant un moment, Dorcas parla. « Lil, il faut qu'on te parle. »

Lily soupira, et prit un air innocent. « A propos de quoi ? »

Amélia soupira, elle aussi. « Lil, ne sois pas comme ça. S'il te plaît. On veut t'aider avant qu'il ne soit trop tard. »

Lily prit un air perdu. « Trop tard pour quoi ? »

« Lily, s'il te plaît, coopère. Tu nous dois la vérité. Tu dois la vérité à James. » dit doucement Marlène.

Une larme coula. « D'accord » murmura Lily. « Je vous le dirais. »

* * *

Et voilà, un nouveau chapitre traduit ! Je m'occupe du prochain aussi vite que possible, en profitant du peu de temps libre que j'ai pendant les vacances ( c'est fou ça, de ne pas avoir de temps pendant les vacances... ) pour essayer d'en traduire un maximum ! A savoir que dans le prochain chapitre, Lily parle de sa relation avec James, c'est très émouvant... très triste... j'aime beaucoup... j'espère que vous aimerez aussi ! 


	11. Chapitre 11

Disclaimer : seule la trad est à moi. Le reste est à JKR et à **SweetSarcasm**

Note : vi, j'avais dit que je publierais plus pendant les vacances, et elles sont finies, et j'ai rien foutu... je suis désolée ! Mais il s'est passé plein de choses pendant les vacances... nouveau petit ami... révisions de bac... problèmes avec les amis... Mais, hé, je publie, là ! Tadam ! Allez, il ne reste plus que... euh... woh, je suis une L, moi et les maths... euh, 28-1117, ouais, 17 chapitres avant la fin ! elle est pas belle la vie ?

* * *

« Pourquoi as-tu rompu avec James ? » demanda doucement Alice.

Lily prit une profonde inspiration. « James et moi avons commencé à sortir ensemble en septième année. Je ne pensais pas que ça durerait aussi longtemps, ou que je développerais des sentiments pour lui. » Alice ouvrit la bouche pour dire quelque chose, mais Dorcas lui donna un coup de coude. Lily continua. « Mais comme l'année passait, je me suis rendue compte que j'avais de vrais, de profonds sentiments pour James. Je l'aimais. Je n'avais jamais aimé avant, et... » Lily s'arrêta.

« Et quoi ? » pressa tendrement Amélia.

Lily prit une autre profonde inspiration. « J'avais peur, d'accord ? je ne savais pas. Et je savais que James m'aimait beaucoup. Mais quand nous parlions de notre futur, je savais que nous avions des idées différentes. Il voulait être Auror : je voulais être Médicomage. Je savais que James devrait être dévoué et dédié à ses études, et j'ai eu peur que je puisse le gêner dans cette voie. Mais quand j'étais avec lui, ce sentiment disparaissait. J'étais heureuse.

« On regardait _Spiderman_ ( c'est un film moldu ), et on est arrivé à la scène où Spiderman devait choisir de sauver son unique amour ou un grand groupe d'enfants. Il a choisi les deux. Mais James m'a dit que s'il avait été à la place de Spiderman, il aurait choisi de me sauver moi plutôt que les enfants. C'est à ce moment-là que j'ai su que je devais le laisser partir. Voldemort devenait plus populaire, et je savais que James serait demandé plus que jamais. Alors je lui ai dit que j'étais tombée amoureuse d'un homme, et je suis partie. » finit doucement Lily.

Marlène retrouva sa voix. « Alors James était cet homme ? » Lily acquiesça.

« Tu as rompu avec lui parce que... tu l'aimais ? » répéta Alice, incapable d'y croire. Lily acquiesça à nouveau. « Lily, tu es une andouille. »

Lily soupira. « C'était mon choix okay ? Et j'avais peur. »

« C'est la seule raison ? » répéta Amélia. Lily hésita, puis secoua la tête. « Il y a plus ? Alors dis ! »

« Je ne suis pas sûre que je doive vous le dire » marmonna Lily.

« Pourquoi pas ? » demanda Dorcas. « Ca ne va pas te tuer. » D'autres larmes coulèrent. « Lil ? »

Lily ferma les yeux pour arrêter de pleurer. « Quelques semaines avant la remise des diplômes, j'ai commencé à recevoir ces lettres de menaces. Elles me disaient que si je sortais avec vous et spécialement avec James, alors j'aurais des problèmes. J'ai continué à sortir avec vous, et j'ai payé les conséquences. C'est pourquoi je ne suis pas revenue. »

« Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé, Lily ? » murmura Alice.

Lily secoua la tête en pleurant. « Je ne veux pas en parler. »

« Alors c'est ça que Snape t'a fait ? » demanda Dorcas après un moment. « Il sait. »

Lily acquiesça, hoquetant. « Oui. »

Amélia fronça les sourcils. « Qu'est-ce qu'il a à faire avec ça, de toute façon ? »

Lily releva la tête, ses yeux rougis. « Je n'appartiens plus à ce monde. Je – j'ai essayé de briser ma baguette moi-même, mais ça n'a pas marché. Snape le sait, évidemment.

« Lily, tu appartiens à ce monde » déclara fermement Marlène. « On t'aime. »

« Et je vous aime » répondit Lily avec un sourire triste.

« Mais est-ce que tu aimes James ? » demanda doucement Alice.

Lily se figea un moment, les larmes embuant ses yeux émeraudes. « Je n'ai jamais cessé d'aimer James. »

« Lily ? » une nouvelle voix parlait. Les filles se tournèrent, et virent Sirius et Remus se tenant devant la porte. Sirius avait parlé. « Lily, je crois que tu devrais le lui dire. »

Lily plaça une main devant sa bouche avec horreur. « Qu'est-ce que vous avez entendu ? » murmura-t-elle, ne voulant pas savoir la réponse.

Remus sourit avec acharnement. ( NdT : oui, c'est bizarre ). « On est entré quand Marlène a hurlé dans ton oreille. » Marlène lui lança un regard noir.

« Lily, tu as besoin de lui dire que tu l'aimes » pressa Sirius. « Avant qu'il ne fasse quelque chose que nous allons tous regretter. »

Lily secoua la tête. « Non. »

« Pourquoi pas ? » demanda Sirius. « Tu l'aimes, n'est-ce pas ? »

Lily commença à pleurer. « Bien sûr que je l'aime ! Je pourrais mourir pour lui ! Mais il est avec cette Lauren maintenant, et il est plus heureux avec elle qu'avec moi. Il mérite quelqu'un de mieux que moi. »

« Lily ! Es-tu stupide ? Il t'aime ! Tu ne lui as jamais rien dit, comme tu l'aimais, et il se punit lui-même pour ça ! » argua Remus. « Tu veux être heureuse, Lil ? »

Lily acquiesça, incapable de dire un mot. « Ma – Mais je peux – peux pas. » balbutia-t-elle.

« Lily, tu sais qu'ils ont raison. Ecoute-les. Tu seras heureuse avec James. » plaida Marlène.

Lily secoua la tête. « Non. Je sais que je serais heureuse avec lui, parce que je le suis toujours quand je suis près de lui, mas je ne peux pas. Il a changé. Nos vies sont parallèles l'une à l'autre. Nous ne sommes pas fait pour être ensemble. En plus, comme je l'ai déjà dit, il est amoureux de Lauren, pas de moi. Ca serait trop embarrassant de révéler mes sentiments, quand je sais qu'ils ne seront pas réciproques. »

« Comment sais-tu ça ? » demanda Sirius. « Si tu lui donnais seulement une chance, tu verras qu'il t'aime toujours ! »

Lily secoua la tête à nouveau. « Il a changé. Il est temps pour moi de changer. Et mes défauts vont le blesser plus que jamais. »

« Personne n'est parfait ! » argua Dorcas. « Vous apprendrez à dépasser les différences, et ça ne posera pas de problèmes si vous vous aimez. »

« Je ne peux pas » murmura Lily. « Il ne peut pas savoir. Il est trop heureux. Je l'ai déjà blessé une fois, et je ne suis pas prête de le refaire encore. S'il vous plaît, ne lui dites rien. S'il vous plaît ? » Ses yeux étaient emplis de douleur et de supplication. Les quatre filles et les deux garçons la regardèrent dans les yeux, et soupirèrent.

« Bien » dit platement Sirius. « Nous ne dirons rien. »

Lily se força à sourire, bien qu'elle ne se sentit pas dans son assiette. « Merci. »

Ils s'assirent là, à l'exception des garçons, qui pensaient. Amélia brisa le silence. « Nous devrions remonter maintenant. »

Les filles se levèrent. « Ouais » acquiesça Alice d'une voix sans ton. « Bonne nuit » dit-elle aux garçons.

Remus et Sirius acquiescèrent. « Bonne nuit » dit Remus de la même voix.

Les filles suivirent Lily à la porte. Lily se retourna. « Et rappelez-vous, s'il vous plaît ne lui dites rien. » supplia-t-elle. Les hommes acquiescèrent en silence. Elle sourit. « Merci. »

Les filles regagnèrent leur dortoir, et les garçons le leur. ( NdA : okay, je lis c avant de poster, et j'ai réalisé qu'ils étaient aux cuisines. Mais je suis trop paresseuse pour réécrire.) Mais ils voulaient s'asseoir près du feu un moment avant de monter. « Ils se blessent tellement tous les deux. » dit doucement Remus.

Sirius acquiesça. « Je sais. Lily l'aime vraiment, et James n'a pas oublié ses sentiments pour elle non plus. Qu'est-ce qu'on fait ? »

Remus laissa échapper un pauvre rire. « Nous ne pouvons rien lui dire, nous l'avons promis à Lily. Mais je ne peux pas supporter de les voir tous les deux comme ça. James va se marier à la mauvaise fille, et l'autre fille ne lui dira même pas ce qu'elle ressent ! » soupira-t-il. « Qu'allons-nous faire ? »

Sirius regarda seulement le feu. « Je n'en ai aucune idée. » Ils soupirèrent à nouveau, et ensuite Sirius parla. « Nous devrions monter maintenant. James et Franck vont vouloir savoir où nous sommes. »

« Ouais » Patmol et Lunard allèrent à leur dortoir, pour une fois n'ayant aucune idée de la manière dont rendre leurs amis heureux.

* * *

Ce que dit l'auteur : Fermez-la ( je veux le dire dans un bon sens, pas comme ça ). Je sais que ce chapitre et cette histoire sont nuls, mais s'il vous plaît, ne vous enflammez pas. Je suis déjà déprimée, ne me déprimez pas encore plus.

Je sais que toute l'histoire de Spiderman était pourrie, mais croyez-le ou non, c'est la seule raison pour laquelle j'ai écrit cette histoire ( NdT : moi je dis, 28 chapitres juste pour Spiderman, elle est douée ! ). Ca a débuté toute l'affaire. Je ne rigole pas.

... Merci de lire, à ce point je ne suis pas sûre de devoir continuer cette histoire. Tout repose sur les lecteurs et les revieweurs. Mais, ne vous enflammez pas. S'il vous plait, je vous en supplie.

Ce que dit le traducteur : la semaine prochaine, j'ai un week-end de quatre jours, donc je ferais tout mon possible pour publier à ce moment-là !


	12. Chapitre 12

Disclaimer : comme d'hab !

Note : je suis désooooooolée ! Je sais que j'aurais dû mettre en ligne le week-end dernier, mais, euh, j'étais occupée... désoooooolée ! ( mais j'ai appris à passer les vitesses et les pédales sur la voiture de Chéri, aussi, hein ) Enfin, là, j'ai pas vraiment le temps en ce moment, pis là, je viens tout juste de terminer donc j'uploade vite fait, je suis désolée s'il y a des fautes ! J'ai un week-end de 3 jours cette semaine, mais je doute de parvenir à traduire le chapitre 13 ( ça serait rigolo que je le publie vendredi 13, non ? mais bon, faut pas rêver hein ! ) **Un gros merci à tous les reviewers, sans vous, je ne sais pas si je continuerais à traduire ! Pis plein de bisous à tout le monde parce que j'ai envie de faire des bisous !**

* * *

Le matin suivant, Dorcas, Marlène, Amélia et Alice se traînèrent en bas des escaliers, ayant l'air très fatiguées. James, franck, Sirius et Remus étaient déjà en bas, lisant la Gazette. « Hey » les salua Franck. « Bonjour » Il se pencha pour embrasser Alice sur la joue.

Alice fit simplement un signe de la main et se laissa tomber sur le divan, suivie des trois autres. « Vous avez l'air de ne pas avoir dormi du tout » commenta Remus, détachant le regard du journal.

Amélia bâilla. « On n'a pas dormi » répondit-elle platement.

James parut alarmé. « Pourquoi non ? Insomnie ? Vous êtes inquiètes à propos du show ? »

Dorcas secoua la tête. « Ohh » grogna-t-elle. « J'ai oublié le show. Oh, bien. »

Sirius eut un sourire. « Vous serez géniales. Où est Lily, en parlant de ça ? »

Les oreilles de tous se dressèrent quand ils entendirent son prénom. « Euh... » Marlène lança un regard nerveux à ses amis.

« Elle est euh... » tenta Alice.

« Partie faire un tour ! » s'exclama Sirius. Tous le fixèrent. Sirius rit nerveusement. « Maintenant je m'en souviens. Je peux être vraiment stupide, vous savez. » Il rit à nouveau.

« Hein ? » Franck était perdu.

« Bah, quand Lunard et moi avons vu Lily aux cuisines » dit Sirius, jetant un coup d'œil à Remus, « elle avait l'air très, euh, assoiffée, alors on lui a donné cinq bouteilles de bieraubeurre, et je devine que c'était trop. Hein, Lunard ? » Sirius fixa Remus, qui paraissait surpris.

« Quoi ? Oh, ouais. Ur qu'elle n'est pas alcoolique » affirma nerveusement Remus.

« Bien sûr » James observa ses amis, suspicieux.

« Ouais, elle était très joyeuse, et elle pleurait de joie ! » intervint Sirius.

« Oh ! Vous n'imaginez pas à quelle point elle était, euh, bourrée » dit Dorcas, jouant le jeu.

« Okay... » James paraissait toujours méfiant.

« Salut tout le monde ! » Lily s'avançait vers eux. Ses yeux étaient toujours un peu rouges, mais elle souriait, bien que cela parut forcé. »

« Hey, comment était ta balade ? » demanda Franck, inquiet.

Lily fronça les sourcils. « Ma balade ? » répéta-t-elle.

« Ouais ! L'autre nuit » Sirius lui lança un regard. « Je parie que tu étais trop bourrée pour t'en souvenir. »

« Ouais, je crois que je l'étais » Lily ne faisait pas attention.

James le remarqua, et s'éclaircit la gorge. « Quoi qu'il en soit, Lauren et moi pensons nous marier en octobre, aux alentours d'Halloween » Il regarda Lily pour voir sa réaction. Lily avait flanché un peu, et James parut suffisant.

De l'autre côté, leurs amis étaient abasourdis. « Si tôt ? Vous ne devriez pas attendre quelques mois de plus ? » Alice tentait de détourner l'attention de James de Lily.

James secoua la tête. « Non. On s'aime tellement, et on ne peut pas attendre plus longtemps. » Il lança un autre regard pointu à Lily.

« Bon, tu vas regarder ici ? » sonna la voix de Sirius. « La Transylvanie a gagné le match hier, 180-120. Fabuleux ! Ils ont une chance à la coupe maintenant ! » Les filles sautèrent elles aussi sur le sujet. « Bah, leur nouvel attrapeur doit être bon, alors ! » commenta Marlène. « Quand a-t-il commencé ? »

« Elle. » corrigea Remus. « Et elle a commencé il y a quelques mois. »

James sourit à Lily. « Vous voulez tous venir au mariage ? »

Lily sursauta. « J'ai oublié mon portefeuille en faut. Je vais le chercher ! »

Amélia sauta aussi sur l'occasion. « On vient avec toi, alors ! » Lily secoua la tête.

« Non, vous, vous restez. Ca va me prendre juste un instant. » Lily disparut dans les escaliers.

« Cornedrue, c'était pas la peine de faire ça » gronda Sirius.

James haussa les épaules. « Je ne faisais que demander. » répondit-il nonchalamment. Tous sauf Franck lui lancèrent un regard venimeux.

Lily redescendit. « Je l'ai trouvé ! Je dois aller à la banque pour retirer le reste de l'argent que Pétunia n'a pas encore volé. » Elle montra un portefeuille en jean.

« Ce n'est pas un portefeuille » s'exclama Franck « C'est... plat ! »

« Mon portefeuille moldu » Lily fronça les sourcils. « Tu vois ? L'argent est plat » Elle prit quelques billets.

« Whoa ! » Sirius était choqué. « C'est de l'argent ? C'est si... brillant ! »

Lily les rangea dans son portefeuille. « Plus pratique. »

James soupira impatiemment. « On peut aller manger maintenant ? On peut discuter du 'merveilleux' argent en bas » Alice lui lança un regard noir.

« Ouais, allons-y » fit Lily. « Je dois m'entraîner pour ma chanson. »

« Oh, tu vas faire Firefly ? » demanda Dorcas sur le ton de la conversation.

« Non, quelque chose de différent. Allons-y. » Lily tira sur la manche de Marlène. Marlène soupira.

« Bien » Ils passèrent le portrait.

Lily s'assit aussi loin de James que possible. Elle parlait avec animation aux personnes près d'elle tandis que James lui lançait des regards noirs. Sirius lui donna un coup de coude. « Hey, c'est quoi ton problème ? Raconte au vieux Patmol » Il sourit. Pas James.

« C'est Lily ! Comment peut-elle être aussi... aussi relaxée ! » explosa-t-il. Patmol haussa un sourcil. « Calme, mon pote. Lily peut se sentir comme elle veut » lui dit Sirius. « Heureuse, triste, folle, amoureuse... » Sirius sourit machiavéliquement. James parut abasourdi.

« Okay... je crois » dit James après un moment.

Lily aperçut le regard de James, et ils détournèrent rapidement les yeux. Lily donna un coup de coude à Alice. « Pourquoi il n'arrête pas de me regarder ? Tu ne crois pas qu'ils lui ont dit, n'est-ce pas ? » dit Lily, alarmée.

Alice roula des yeux. « Non, espèce d'idiote. S'ils lui avaient dit, il serait en train de te parler, te confessant son amour » Lily donna une tape légère sur la tape de son amie.

« Quel amour ? Et 'idiote' ? » Lily regarda son amie, amusée.

Alice leva les mains. « Je ne sais pas ! Pourquoi tu me persécute tout le temps ? Dieu, c'est tellement agaçant ! »

Marlène, qui écoutait leur conversation, échangea un regard avec Lily. « Ah, quelqu'un aurait-il ses ragnagnas ? » se moqua-t-elle. Alice gronda.

« Non. Et pour ton information, je ne les ai pas eu depuis quatre mois maintenant. » rétorqua Alice.

Lily haussa un sourcil. « Okay... Quoi qu'il en soit, vous m'aiderez pour ma chanson ? J'ai besoin de beaucoup d'aide. »

« Bien sûr, pourquoi pas ? » dit Marlène. Lily sourit.

« Merci » dit Lily, reconnaissante.

Après le petit déjeuner, tous se mirent à nettoyer. Lily et Amélia allèrent vers les Maraudeurs. « Hé, les gars » les salua Amélia. Ils étaient en train de jouer à la bataille explosive. Les trois levèrent les yeux vers elles et sourirent, bien qu'on soit focalisé sur une seule fille.

« Hé, Amélia, Lily » les salua Sirius, souriant. « Que pouvons-nous faire pour vous, jolies demoiselles ? » James, Amélia et Lily roulèrent des yeux.

« Oh, tu nous flatte » dit Amélia, lui souriant. « Mais tu voulais seulement dire moi, pas Lily, n'est-ce pas ? » Lily roula des yeux.

« Bien sûr, ma chère. » Sirius lui fit un clin d'œil. « Je veux dire, Lily pourrait être amoureuse de quelqu'un d'autre » Il papillonna des cils. Reùus se frappa mentalement.

Lily explosa. Elle commença à frapper Sirius. « Sirius Black, je ne peux pas te croire ! » siffla-t-elle. « Je vais te tuer à mains nues ! » Elle continua à le frapper, mais fut stoppée par Remus, James et Amélia. Sirius était à présent roulé en boule, et Lily respirait difficilement.

« Lil, contrôle-toi » siffla Amélia.

« Alors, qu'est-ce que vous vouliez les filles ? » demanda rapidement Remus, regardant James qui n'avait rien compris.

« Regarde, donne-nous simplement les foutus instructions pour la Salle sur Demande » demanda Lily. James haussa un sourcil.

« Serions-nous de mauvaise humeur aujourd'hui ? » dit sarcastiquement James. Amélia, Sirius et Remus tournèrent la tête pour regarder Lily. Elle avait ce regard blessé qui restait pour quelques instants. Puis son regard redevint habituel.

« J'en ai vraiment besoin. Je ne me suis pas encore entraînée pour ma chanson, et je n'ai que quelques heures » continua-t-elle, ignorant James.

Remus parut inquiet. « Tu ne t'es pas entraînée ? Du tout ? »

Lily secoua la tête. « Non. C'est pour ça que j'en ai besoin. »

« Et Lily est désolée d'avoir été désagréable avec toi, et de t'avoir frappé, Sirius. Hein, Lily-Elizabeth Evans ? » Le ton d'Amélia était un avertissement. Malgré ses sentiments pour James, Lily acquiesça légèrement à l'emploi de son nom en entier.

« Désolée, Sirius » marmonna Lily, comme un enfant qui ne le pense pas vraiment. Elle se tourna vers Amélia. « N'utilise plus ce truc à nouveau, Amélia-Catherine Bones. »

Les Maraudeurs parurent amusés. « Ton deuxième prénom est Catherine ? Mignon » commenta Remus. Amélia lui envoya un regard noir.

« Pourriez-vous s'il vous plaît nous donner les instructions ? » marmonna Amélia. « S'il vous plaît ? »

Si ce n'était l fait que Lily et Amélia étaient désespérées pour les instructions, elles auraient tabassé les trois hommes ricanant. James prétendit avoir l'air pensif. « Hmm, je ne sais pas, messieurs. Devons-nous donner à ces demoiselles les instructions ? » En dépit qu'il 'n'aime pas' Lily, il ne ratait jamais une occasion d'en faire une histoire.

Sirius aimait y jouer, lui aussi. « Je pense la même chose, Cornedrue, vieil ami. Qu'en dis-tu, Lunard ? » Il fit un clin d'œil aux filles, et elles roulèrent des yeux.

Remus, étant le sérieux, acquiesça. « Arrêtez de jouer, les gars. Lily doit s'entraîner. »

Sirius prétendit bouder. « Oh, Lunard, tu n'es pas drôle » Il soupira. « Mais je pense que nous devons donner à ces charmantes demoiselles les instructions, » Sirius fit un clin d'œil à Lily « contre quelque chose. »

Lily soupira, fatiguée de jouer. « Qu'est-ce que tu veux ? » dit-elle avec lassitude.

Le sourire de Sirius s'élargit. « Action ou Vérité ? »

« C'est quoi, ça ? » s'étrangla Lily.

« Choisissez, Miss Evans » répondit mystérieusement Sirius. Amélia donna un coup de coude à Amélia.

« Lily, tu n'as qu'à jouer » murmura-t-elle. « On ne sera jamais sorties à ce train-là. » Lily soupira.

« Bien. Je choisis la vérité. » dit-elle, pensant que ce serait plus rapide si elle prenait ça au lieu d'action.

Le sourire de Sirius grandit encore. « Okay. Maintenant, de qui es-tu secrètement amoureuse ? » La question eut un effet sur tous ceux qui l'entendirent. Plaisir (Sirius), ennui (Remus), colère (Amélia), et sans voix décrivait le mieux les deux derniers.

Amélia siffla. « Sirius Black, c'est quoi cette question ? » cracha-t-elle. Elle commença à le frapper sur la tête avec son sac à main, et Sirius prit le parti de se tapir.

Lily gronda intérieurement. Oh, Sirius allait payer. Elle lança un regard en coin à James. Sa mâchoire était serrée, mais il n'y avait aucune émotion sur son visage.

James trouva finalement la conscience de stopper Amélia. « Amélia, Amélia, arrête de frapper Sirius » plaida-t-il. Amélia arrêta, ses cheveux emmêlés et son souffle irrégulier.

Sirius se secoua nerveusement. « Hum, puis-je dire que tu as l'air extrêmement sexy quand tu es énervée ? »

Cette fois, Lily, Remus et James durent retenir Amélia de le tuer. Quand les doigts de Lily et James s'effleurèrent, une étincelle apparut. Ils sursautèrent, ne rencontrant pas le regard de l'autre. Remus le remarqua, et sourit.

« Hum, les ammis, je pense que nous devrions donner les instructions avant que Sirius ne soit tué. » dit simplement Remus.

« Euh, ouais, d'accord » acquiesça rapidement James. « Ici » Il écrivit les instructions sur un morceau de parchemin. Puis il le donna à Lily, dont les mains ne tremblaient pas autant que celles de son compagnon.

« Merci » dit doucement Lily. Elle sourit à James, et il sentit son cœur battre contre ses côtes.

« Ce – ce n'est rien » bredouilla James, rougissant. Lily ne le remarqua pas, mais Amélia, Sirius et Remus le virent. Ils échangèrent des regards complices.

Amélia sourit. « Merci, les gars. Allons-y, Lil » Elle tira son amie loin des hommes, souriant encore. Le cœur de James s'arrêta quand elle disparut de son regard.

Quand elles furent parties, Sirius donna une tape sur l'épaule de James. « Alors, Cornedrue, c'est une jolie fille, pas vrai ? »

James haussa les épaules. « Si tu le dis, mec ». Il se rappela la douleur qu'elle lui avait causé. « Si tu veux sortir avec elle, fonce. Mais ne te blesse pas dans le coup. » Il partit, laissant derrière lui ses deux amis abasourdis.

* * *

Et voilà pour le chapitre 12 ! je fais aussi vite que je peux, dès que j'ai du temps, pour le chapitre 13 ! à la prochaine ! 


	13. Chapitre 13

Disclaimer : tout à JKR et à **SweetSarcasm**, seule la traduction m'appartient !

Note : je suis désolééééééée de tant de retard ! Vraiment désolée, je n'imaginais même pas que je publierais le nouveau chapitre avec tellement de retard ! Même si c'est pas une excuse, j'ai été très très prise aumois de mai, par les cours, le chéri, les amis... et ce mois-ci, bah... là j'ai une excuse... la semaine dernière, j'ai passé quatre épreuves du bac... à savoir que j'ai planté les maths ( ok, quelqu'un connait la loi de Gauss ? C'est un crétin ce type de toute façon, si je le trouve, coup de tatane ), j'ai pas été très douée en physique ( je déteste l'optique, pas ma faute, je suis vachement plus douée en chimie ! c'est comme faire des gâteaux ) et que j'ai tout déchirée en SVT :D mouah ha ha vive la contraception ! ( on l'avait fait juste avant de quitter le lycée, c'est'y pas merveilleux ? la pilule, y'a qu'ça d'vrai )... et enfin, je crois avoir réussi le français... avec un beau commentaire composé tout bien fait, en espérant que c'était le bon plan ! et je dois passer mon oral vendredi, donc là en fait je suis censée être en train de réviser mes gentils petits 32 textes ( je hais la poésie, vraiment, et j'aime pas non plus l'argumentation dans le discours politique, car je n'aime pas la politique, et Sainte-Beuve est un sacréBIIIIP si vous voulez mon avis ) ( vous vous en foutez pas mal de mon bac hein, tout ce que vous voulez c'est le chapitre pas vrai ? bon bon )

Note 2 : toujours un très très très très ... très très très groooooooooos merci aux revieweurs, qui me donnent l'envie de continuer à traduire ( même si je suis très très lente en ce moment )

Note 3 : je vais faire tout ce que je peux pour publier le prochain chapitre le plus rapidement possible, mais je peux rien promettre... je dois aider ma meilleure amie à réviser son brevet la semaine prochaine, et ensuite faire une fête de malade pour fêter la fin des exams ( ça serait vachement chouette de trouver une maison à squatter, histoire de boire comme des trous pour une fois, sans avoir à se dire " faut pas trop boire, pour ceux qui conduisent, sinon ils vont se sentir seuls" et "oh la la, c'est mon père qui vient me chercher, il va le sentir si je prend une bière" et pas aller dans le quartier des bars avec tous les vieux tordus, même si on a trouvé un nouveau bar très sympa ), et ensuite, bah chéri à fini son stage et on va sortir tout le temps ou au moins être tout le temps ensemble et il va faire la gueule si je traduis la fic au lieu de m'occuper de lui, il a aucun sens des priorités lol... et je pars le 20 juillet à Vienne, je suis de retour chez moi le 27 pour aller bosser le 1er août jusqu'au 14 ( youpi on a la maison de chéri pour nous tout seuls ! ) et ensuite, camping avec des potes pendant dix jours... tout ça pour dire, en gros, que je vais pas être beaucoup chez moi, ou alors je serais chez moi mais pas disponible... Donc je vais vraiment tenter de travailler avant le 20 juillet...

Voilà, je vous laisse enfin, j'arrête de parler ( mais après plus d'un mois d'absence, fallait bien que je raconte pleiiiiiiin de trucs, non ? ) et je vous laisse à la lecture de ce nouveau chapitre !

* * *

« Wow ! Cet endroit est génial ! » siffla Alice, regardant autour d'elle.

« Ouais » admira Marlène. « Il l'est. »

« On pourrait s'entraîner ? » demanda Lily. « J'en ai vraiment besoin. »

Ses amies haussèrent un sourcil. « Wow, qu'est-ce qui t'es arrivé ? remarqua Alice.

Amélia ricana. « Il semblerait que Miss Evans ici présente a eut une rencontre privée avec le séduisant Mr. Potter il y a quelques minutes. » Elle sourit, regardant le visage rêveur de Lily. « Tu ne trouves pas qu'il est séduisant, Lil ? »

« Très » dit rêveusement Lily. Elle réalisa ce qu'elle venait de dire quand ses amies commencèrent à rire.

« Quelqu'un est complètement épris de lui » commenta Dorcas.

Lily grogna. « Je ne le suis pas ! » Voyant les visages peu crédules et amusés de ses amies, elle ajouta « Il va se marier, vous vous en souvenez ? Je n'ai aucune chance avec lui. » Elle parut abattue. Ses amies eurent pitié d'elle.

« Lil, je t'assure, vous deux retournerez ensemble, et une certaine tête rousse marchera vers l'autel bien assez tôt. » assura Marlène. Lily releva brusquement les yeux.

« Oh, non, tu n'assure rien du tout ! Vous quatre n'interfèrerez pas dans ma vie ! » s'écria Lily. « Ne le faites pas ! »

Elles haussèrent les sourcils. « On ne le fera pas » mentit Alice entre ses dents.

Lily n'eut pas l'air convaincue. « je suis sérieuse. James et moi... n'étions pas fait pour être ensemble. Il aime Lauren maintenant, pas moi, et je ne veux pas briser son bonheur.

Amélia parut furieuse. « Lily, regarde-moi. » Lily fixa son regard dans les yeux gris de son amie. Il y avait de la colère, de la confusion, et de la pitié. « 224, d'accord ? » Lily acquiesça, ne sachant pas où voulait en venir son amie. « Okay, alors si une fille aime le gars, et le gars aime la fille, ça veut dire qu'ils s'appartiennent l'un à l'autre. »

Lily secoua la tête, et baissa les yeux, afin que ses amies ne voient pas les larmes, mais elles les virent. « Maintenant, laisse-moi ajouter quelque chose à l'équation. Le garçon n'aime pas la fille, parce qu'il va se marier avec une autre fille qu'il aime. Alors la fille qui essaye d'oublier qu'elle l'aime reste en dehors de sa vie et de son bonheur. Et en faisant ça, la fille a besoin de s'entraîner pour sa chanson, avec ou sans l'aide de ses amies ! » La dernière affirmation leur lança un signal d'alarme.

« Wow, c'est une longue équation. » commenta Marlène.

Lily soupira. « Entraînons-nous. »

Alice lui sourit. « Ecoutons la fille. Maintenant, c'est quoi la chanson ? »

Lily le leur dit, et après avoir mis le karaoké, la chanta. Après ça, elle se tourna vers ses amis pour leurs réactions. Elles la fixèrent simplement.

« Alors, qu'est-ce que vous en pensez ? » demanda impatiemment Lily.

Dorcas fut la première à reprendre ses esprits. « Dumbledore a dit que la chanson devait être à propos de ce que nous ressentions de Poudlard. »

« Ouais » dit à nouveau Lily avec impatience.

« C'est à propos de James, pas vrai ? » dit doucement Amélia, en faisant une affirmation plus qu'une question.

Lily acquiesça, les larmes perlant dans ses yeux émeraudes. Elle fut silencieuse durant un long moment. Puis elle parla. « Je devrais ne plus revenir dans le monde de la sorcellerie. » dit-elle finalement. Les expressions de ses amies étaient abasourdies. Elle continua. « Il n'y a vraiment plus rien pour moi ici. Et avec Voldemort gagnant de plus en plus de pouvoir, je ne peux pas prendre le risque de vous blesser. »

Il y eut un long moment avant que quelqu'un ne prenne la parole, et ce fut Marlène. « Lily, tu pars à cause de ça ? » Lily fut surprise qu'il y ait de la colère dans cette affirmation.

Lily acquiesça. « Je n'ai pas le choix, Marlène. » dit-elle fermement.

Marlène secoua la tête avec colère. « Lily Evans, je pensais que je te connaissais mieux que ça. Je pensais que Lily Evans était une entêtée, enjouée, farouche sorcière qui n'abandonnait jamais. Au lieu de ça, tu es silencieuse, effrayée, et essayant de t'enfuir. »

Alice parla. « P#tain de m#rde Lily. Tu essaye de trouver des raisons de t'éloigner de James. Je sais que c'est ce que tu fais. »

Lily commença à se sentir furieuse. « Pourquoi est-ce que dès que j'ai un problème vous pensez automatiquement que c'est à propos de James ? Pourquoi ? » explosa-t-elle.

Amélia acquiesça. « Parce que c'est le cas. Lily, arrête de courir. Ce que tu veux et dont tu as besoin et juste en face de toi, et tu t'enfuis de lui. Arrête. »

Lily se sentit irritée, se souvenant de la dernière personne qui lui avait dit d'arrêter. « Regardez, peut-être que je m'éloigne de James, okay ! »

De légers sourires se formèrent sur les visages de ses amies. « On te l'avait dit » dit simplement Marlène.

« Mais je me suis éloignée de lui durant cinq ans, et ça a marché pour moi ! » dit Lily avec rage. « J'ai pris quelques cours dans une fac, visité l'Espagne et la France moldue, me suis fiancée, fait de la plongée sous-marine... » Mais Alice l'arrêta.

« Tu t'es fiancée ? » s'exclama Alice. Lily réalisa ce qu'elle venait de dire, et ferma vivement la bouche.

« Ecoutez, je n'ai jamais dit que j'étais mariée » dit Lily avec entêtement. Elles la regardèrent avec ébahissement. Lily soupira. « Bien. Vous avez gagné. J'aime James. Mais j'ai placé son bonheur au-dessus du mien, et il est heureux avec Lauren. » Elle soupira à nouveau. « La chanson était pour lui dire ce que je ressens vraiment. Mais après la chanson, je pars. Okay ? »

Dorcas soupira, réalisant que la décision de son amie était déjà prise. « Bien, Lily. Mais ne pense pas que nous n'essayerons pas de t'arrêter. »

Lily sourit un peu. « Oh je sais que vous n'allez pas cesser d'essayer de m'en empêcher. Mais j'ai mes décisions, souvenez-vous en. »

Marlène, Alice, Amélia et Dorcas sourirent avec réluctance. « On n'oubliera pas ça » dit Dorcas sur le ton de la confidence. « Mais c'est quatre contre une, et tu es dans l'équipe perdante. »

Lily roula des yeux, en dépit de leur conversation quelques instants plus tôt. « Ca marche. Maintenant, allons-y. je suis affamée ! »

En riant et en se prenant bras dessus bras dessous, elles sortirent de la salle sur Demande et se dirigèrent vers la Grande Salle pour manger. Alice repéra Franck et les Maraudeurs, et elles s'installèrent à leurs côtés. « Hey, Lil » la salua Franck. « Comment était l'entraînement ? »

Lily roula les yeux. « Je n'ai chanté qu'une fois. Demande aux juges. » elle montra du pouce ses amies. »

« Lily a une voix merveilleuse ! » s'exclama Marlène.

« Ouais, elle rend la chanson vivante » ajouta Amélia. Lily grogna.

« Fermez-la. » dit-elle à Amélia. Amélia sourit. Les garçons haussèrent les sourcils. « Passe la sauce, s'il te plaît »

Sirius la lui donna. « Alors, avec-vous déjà trouvé des cavaliers pour danser ? »

Amélia avala de travers son jus de citrouille. « Cavalier ? »

Remus lui lança un regard bizarre. « Ouais. Tu te souviens, avant le show, il y a un bal. Vous n'avez pas vraiment besoin de cavaliers, mais puisque c'est un bal, je suppose que vous pourriez en trouver un. »

Alice lança à ses propres amies et aux garçons un regard. « Mon Dieu ! J'ai oublié de me laver les mains ! » Elle leur lança un nouveau regard.

Tout le monde comprit le message. « Moi aussi ! » s'exclamèrent Dorcas, Amélia et Marlène. Elles se levèrent d'un bond.

« J'ai oublié mes robes de soirée ! » s'écria Sirius, faisant peur à tout le monde. « Franck, Remus, vous devez m'aider à les retrouver ! »

« Je vais venir avec toi » proposa James, fronçant les sourcils. Sirius le repoussa. « Non, non, tu n'étais pas avec moi quand je les ai prises, alors tu ne sauras pas » assura Sirius. « Ca sera très rapide. »

« Ouais, allons-y » dit Alice, pressante. Lily saisit le sens de tout cela, et protesta. « Alice ! Non, je viens aussi ! » dit-elle rageusement. Mais Alice et les autres étaient déjà partis, lui faisant vaguement signe. Lily grogna. « Je les hais » marmonna-t-elle.

James réalisa alors ce qu'ils avaient fait, et rit nerveusement. « Je vais tuer Sirius. » dit-il dans sa barbe. Simultanément, ils soupirèrent.

« Je sais » soupira Lily.

A l'extérieur de la Grande Salle, leurs amis s'étaient blottis les uns contre les autres. « Okay, quel est le plan ? » demanda Franck, lançant un regard triste vers la nourriture.

Alice avait cette étincelle stressée dans les yeux. « Le plan est de faire en sorte que Lily et James aillent ensemble à la fête ! »

Marlène fronça les sourcils. « Savez-vous à quel point ça va être difficile ? » leur demanda-t-elle. « Je veux dire, ça nous a pris trois ans juste pour que Lily dise oui à James ! »

Sirius sourit. « Ah, mais maintenant nous sommes plus vieux et plus malins. Tout ce que nous avons à faire est d'empêcher toute fille ou tout garçon d'inviter James ou Lily. Puis, nous les harcelons pour qu'ils se le demandant l'un à l'autre. C'est infaillible ! »

Marlène soupira. « C'est un plan, d'accord. Mais est-ce que ça va marcher ? »

Alice ricana. « Ca doit marcher. Maintenant, au boulot ! »

Les sept repartirent et commencèrent à parler à tous les étudiants diplômés, excepté les Serpentards, bien sûr. Lily et James étaient le couple favori de Poudlard, et même si quelques filles protestèrent, elles se turent après que Sirius et Remus leur ai offert une danse avec eux.

* * *

Voilà, c'est fini pour ce chapitre ! Juste comme ça, avant, l'auteur avait un autre nom, et à la fin de ce chapitre 13, elle a demandé à ses lecteurs de l'aider à en choisir un autre... je vous met la liste, comme ça...

Asian Rose (Rose d'Asie ) , Icing ( Glaçant ) , Afterthoughts( réflexions après coup ), Forever Young ( Jeune pour Toujours, et c'est aussi le nom du groupe de gosses qui chantent "we will rock you" dans une pub pour de l'eau ) , Asian pride ( Fierté d'Asie ) , Sweet Sarcasm ( Doux Sarcasme ) , Anchor Blue ( Ancre Bleue ) , Spicy Sweetness ( Douceur Epicé )

Franchement, c'est pas Sweet Sarcasm le mieux, hein ? ;)

Et pour me faire pardonner mon retard, un petit bout du prochain chapitre :

"Cet après-midi, tous se préparaient pour la fête. Remus donna un coup de coude à Franck, et Franck saisit le message. "Alors, vous avez trouvé des cavaliers pour la fête ce soir ?"

"Ouais, j'y vais avec Sirius" se fit entendre Amélia, lui faisant une grimace. Sirius lui sourit simplement.

"J'y vais avec Remus" annonça Marlène, souriant à son cavalier. Remus lui sourit en retour.

"Je me demande avec qui je vais y aller" fit lourdement Alice, sarcastique. Franck parut confus.

"Tu viens avec moi, tu t'en souviens ?" dit-il, alarmé. "Je suis ton mari !" Alice roula des yeux, mais l'embrassa.

"J'y vais avec Gordon Lightfoot" dit Dorcas. ( NdA : ok, le mec il s'appelle "pied clair" ou "pied lumineux", au choix... il commence mal dans la vie ) " Tu y vas avec qui, Lil ?" elle lui fit un signe de tête.

"Personne" répondit Lily en fronçant les sourcils. "Pourquoi ?"

Alice parut choquée. "Mais, Lily ! Tu as besoin d'un cavalier ! Bon, qui est célibataire, et n'a pas de cavalière ?"

Ils se regardèrent les uns les autres, et James fronça les sourcils. "Hé, attendez une..." Mais Sirius le coupa.

"Personne à qui je pourrais penser." dit-il. "A part Snape... et... qui d'autre est ici ?" demanda-t-il aux autres.

Dorcas se tourna vers James, et un air surpris s'étala sur son visage. "James ! Que penses-t-u d'y aller avec Lily ?"

James et Lily eurent deux identiques visages empreints d'horreur. "Non !" hurlèrent-ils.

Voilà !


	14. Chapitre 14

Disclaimer : alors, tout à JKR et à **SweetSarcasm**, j'ai juste la traduction !

Note : bon, encore une fois, j'ai été trop longue. Mais je crois que jem'améliore un peu... non ? Même pas un peu ? Bon.

Là, je peux vraiment pas dire quand sera la prochaine update. Mon petit ami finit son stage demain soir, ce qui fera que je n'aurais vraiment plus du tout de temps libre - vu que je passerais les journées avec lui et que je serais souvent en soirée, je suppose. Je vais pourtant faire de monmieux pour traduire le chapitre suivant avant mon départ, le 19 juillet.

Note 2 : j'ai reçu un mail de l'auteur, cette semaine. Elle est très contente de la traduction, et je lui ai demandé la permission de traduire son autre fic, un one-shot, toujours avec Lily et James... Dites-moi si vous préfèrez que je traduise le chapitre suivant de "Secrets" ou ce one-shot, "Nobody's Angel" ( littéralement "L'ange de personne" ). Et si je peux, je ferais tout ce que je peux pour traduire et le chapitre et le one-shot, mais faut pas trop espérer...

je vous mets le résumé du one-shot : James s'est soit-disant remis de Lily,mais Lily ne lui a jamais dit qu'elle l'appréciait. Peut-elle lui dire avant qu'il ne soit trop tard ? Remus essaye de courir pour une fête, et Sirius et Arabella essayent de cacher leurs sentiments. Songfic.

Ca vous tente, ça vous tente pas ? Dites-moi quoi !

Et enfin, toujours un très très très gros merci géant comme d'hab avec du rose du bleu et du doré et même du chocolat pour mes revieweurs et mes lecteurs ! Gris bisous tout baveux pour vous :D

* * *

Cet après-midi, tous se préparaient pour la fête. Remus donna un coup de coude à Franck, et Franck saisit le message. "Alors, vous avez trouvé des cavaliers pour la fête ce soir ?"

"Ouais, j'y vais avec Sirius" se fit entendre Amélia, lui faisant une grimace. Sirius lui sourit simplement.

"J'y vais avec Remus" annonça Marlène, souriant à son cavalier. Remus lui sourit en retour.

"Je me demande avec qui je vais y aller" fit lourdement Alice, sarcastique. Franck parut confus.

"Tu viens avec moi, tu t'en souviens ?" dit-il, alarmé. "Je suis ton mari !" Alice roula des yeux, mais l'embrassa.

"J'y vais avec Gordon Lightfoot" dit Dorcas. ( NdA : ok, le mec il s'appelle "pied clair" ou "pied lumineux", au choix... il commence mal dans la vie ) " Tu y vas avec qui, Lil ?" elle lui fit un signe de tête.

"Personne" répondit Lily en fronçant les sourcils. "Pourquoi ?"

Alice parut choquée. "Mais, Lily ! Tu as besoin d'un cavalier ! Bon, qui est célibataire, et n'a pas de cavalière ?"

Ils se regardèrent les uns les autres, et James fronça les sourcils. "Hé, attendez une..." Mais Sirius le coupa.

"Personne à qui je pourrais penser." dit-il. "A part Snape... et... qui d'autre est ici ?" demanda-t-il aux autres.

Dorcas se tourna vers James, et un air surpris s'étala sur son visage. "James ! Que penses-tu d'y aller avec Lily ?"

James et Lily eurent deux identiques visages empreints d'horreur. "Non !" hurlèrent-ils.

Marlène haussa un sourcil. « Pourquoi pas ? Je veux dire, aucun de vous n'a de cavalier, et vous étiez tous les deux les chefs de notre année. » Marlène fut assez sévère pour ajouter « et en plus, vous avez eu une histoire intéressante ensemble. » Nul besoin de dire que, si les regards pouvaient tuer, Marlène serait tombée raide morte.

« Hum, hors de question » dit Lily jetant un regard noir à ses amies. « Je vais à un enterrement de vie de garçon. »

« Amusant que tu mentionnes les cerfs... » ricana Sirius. ( NdT : impossible à reproduire. En bref, 'enterrement de vie de garçon' et 'cerf' sont définis par le même mot, 'stag' ) Les yeux de James s'agrandirent.

« Mais qu'est-ce que tu crois que tu es en train de faire, Patmol ? » marmonna James. « Ils ne sont pas supposés le savoir ! »

« Oh, ils savent seulement à propos de Sirius » répondit Remus, priant pour qu'ils ne posent aucune question. « Mais ils étaient tellement en colère qu'il a brisé les règles, ils lui ont presque fait faire un compte-rendu. » Il eut un petit rire nerveux. « Mais nous les avons convaincus de ne pas le faire, mais ils ont juré que s'ils apprenaient autre chose, ils le diraient surement après. Alors ne risque pas cette chance, Cornedrue. »

James soupira. « Bien. Mais pourquoi vous me faites ça les gars ? Vous savez que je suis avec Lauren, et moi et Lily n'allons... pas si bien ensemble. »

« Bien, Lily est notre amie, et elle n'a pas de cavalier. Soit juste son cavalier pour quelques heures. » plaida Sirius, se demandant quel commencement serait son dernier recours.

James soupira. « Bien. Je lui demanderais. Mais je ne pense pas qu'elle acceptera.

Remus sourit. « Oh, elle le fera. Ne t'inquiètes pas. » Lui et Sirius échangèrent des regards entendus, et James ne put rien y faire mais se sentit suspicieux.

« Qu'est-ce que vous... ? » James fut à nouveau coupé par Sirius, qui s'éclaircit la gorge avec bruit.

« Je pense que James voudrait posé une certaine question à une certaine personne. » annonça Siris d'une voix forte. Lily, qui était fatiguée de se disputer avec ses amies, se retourna. Franck était introuvable.

James sautillait d'un pied sur l'autre. « Euh, Lily, veux-tu être ma cavalière pour la soirée ?

Les yeux de Lily s'écarquillèrent, et elle se tourna vers ses amies pour leur lancer un regard noir, lesquelles lui sourirent innocemment. « Euh... » Puis, Alice l'attrapa par les épaules.

« Une minute, s'il te plaît, James. » chantonna Marlène. « Nous avons besoin de, euh, parler de quelque chose avec Lily. »

« Comme si on ne savait pas ce que c'était » marmonna Remus à Sirius comme ils regardaient les filles former un cercle. James était encore sous le choc de ce qu'il venait de faire, et Franck n'était toujours pas là.

« Non. Vous êtes juste en train d'essayer de me remettre avec lui, et je ne vais pas marcher dans vos combines frivoles. » dit fermement Lily dans le petit cercle.

« Allez, Lily, c'est juste une fête, et il sera seulement ton cavalier, rien de plus » plaida Dorcas.

« Ouais, Lil. Il n'a pas de cavalière, tu n'as pas de cavalier » dit Amélia avec sérieux. « C'est du bon sens. »

Lily fronça les sourcils. « Hors de question. Vous allez interférez les filles, je vous connais. »

« Non, on ne le fera pas » mentit Marlène, croisant les doigts derrière son dos. « On te le promet. »

« Ouais. On promet. Maintenant, dis-lui oui ou autre chose » ordonna Alice, sonnant comme sa mère.

« Euh... non. Vous ne pouvez pas m'obliger ! » dit Lily avec triomphe.

« Si tu ne le fais pas, on dira à ton amoureux un petit secret que je viens de découvrir » menaça doucement Alice. Les yeux de Lily s'agrandirent.

« Tu ne le ferais pas » dit Lily, ne la croyant pas.

« Oh, on le fera » répondit Amélia. « On peut définitivement te promettre ça. »

« C'est du chantage ! » siffla Lily.

Les quatre filles avaient le même sourire diabolique aux lèvres. « Chut. Pas si fort » la réprimanda Dorcas.

« Et tu sais qu'on le fera » promit Parlène. « Alors c'est à prendre ou à laisse. »

« Je vous hais » gronda Lily.

« On sait, chérie » dit Marlène avec encouragement. « Maintenant va lui parler. » Elle la poussa.

Lily marcha lentement vers James, entortillant ses cheveux, une habitude qui n'était pas oubliée. « Euh, salut, James » le salua-t-elle. _Dieu, je pourrais mourir tout de suite _!

« Salut, Lily » dit James, gêné. Ils avaient vaguement conscience que tous leurs amis les regardaient. « Alors, il y a une fête ce soir. » _Calme, James, comme si elle ne le savait pas._ « Je, euh, n'ai pas de cavalière. Et j'y vais, aussi. »_ Mais qu'est-ce qui ne va pas avec toi ?_

_Elle est si canon..._

_Tu es sur le point de te fiancer, Potter ! Secoue-toi !_

_Mais pourquoi je me parle à moi-même ?_

« Euh, James, ça va ? » demanda Lily, inquiète. James semblait avoir cette... les expressions changeaient si souvent que ça l'effrayait.

« Quoi ? » James se secoua de sa conversation avec lui-même. « Oh, ouais, je vais bien. »

« Okay » dit Lily, ne paraissant pas si convaincue. « Bien sûr... »

« Enfin, tu sais pour la fête ce soir ? » tenta à nouveau James. _Joli, Potter, joli, elle est réellement si stupide et n'a aucun moyen de savoir qu'il y a une fête ce soir..._

« Quoi à propos de ça ? » Lily sentit que James avait à nouveau ses pensées, et pensa qu'il n'y avait aucune issue à la conversation, ça l'effraya quand elle le vit se marmonnant des choses à lui-même...

« Bien, comme je l'ai dit avant, je n'ai pas de cavalière, et tu n'as visiblement pas de cavalier, alors tu veux y aller avec moi ? » lâcha-t-il. _Ce n'était pas si mauvais..._

Lily regarda par-dessus son épaule, où ses amies lui souriaient. Elle leur lança un regard noir en réponse, puis se tourna vers James. « Bien sûr, pourquoi pas ? » dit-elle finalement.

James parut soulagé. « Merci. Je te verrais ce soir. » Et sur ce, ils se tournèrent tous les deux et allèrent vers leurs amis.

Plus tard...

« Je ne peux pas croire que vous m'avez obligé à faire ça ! » marmonna Lily. Les filles lui sourirent.

« Tu nous remercieras plus tard, chérie » répondit Dorcas, passant une robe à paillettes par-dessus sa tête. « Tu trouves que cette robe me donne l'air patraque ? »

« Je crois que tu devrais y aller avec la beige que tu portais il y a quelques minutes » répondit Marlène, s'appliquant du blush. « Ca fait ressortir tes reflets blonds. »

« Si tu le dis » dit Dorcas. Elle retira la robe, et la lança à côté. Lily haussa un sourcil.

« Je vois que durant ces années tu as amélioré ton sens du bordel » remarqua-t-elle sèchement. Dorcas lui lança un ricanement.

« Bien sûr, mère. » répondit-elle. Lily roula des yeux. ( NdA : Je sais que Lily a l'air plus coincée que ses amies, mais quand je suis avec mes enfants du foyer, ça me vient très naturellement.)

« Amélia ! Je peux t'emprunter tes boucles d'oreilles en étoiles, s'il te plaît ? » supplia Marlène. Amélia roula des yeux.

« Là » Elle les lui lança. Marlène les prit, souriant.

Lily s'assit sur son lit, regardant simplement ses amies courir dans la chambre, se préparant pour la fête. Elle ne s'était pas encore préparée elle-même, et la fête était dans deux heures. Elle se sentait coupable d'y aller avec James, parce qu'elle savait que ses sentiments pour lui n'avaient pas changés. Mais dans son cœur, elle savait que si elle les lui révélaient, ça serait pour rien...

Alice remarqua finalement que Lily n'était pas habillée. « Lily ! On a seulement deux heures avant la fête, et tu n'es même pas habillée ! Maintenant bouge tes fesses paresseuses, et on fera le boulot ! »

« Attend » commença à dire faiblement Lily, mais Amélia lui lança un sort de silence, laissant Lily dire des mots qui auraient parus très choquants pour ceux qui la connaissaient.

« Voilà ! » ( NdT : en français dans le texte ! ) prononcèrent Alice, Amélia, Dorcas et Marlène quand elles eurent fini, une heure plus tard. Fronçant les sourcils, Lily se leva du tabouret, et se fit face à elle-même dans le miroir. Elle tomba presque à la renverse.

Elle portait une robe semblant en soie d'un bleu pâle. Ses cheveux avaient été brossés et la moitié coiffé en chignon. Le reste cascadait sur ses épaules. Elles ne lui avaient pas mis beaucoup de maquillage, juste du mascara et du gloss. Mais elle avait quand même l'air fabuleuse.

Lily essaya de dire « merci » mais le sort de silence faisait encore effet. Mais les autres l'avaient oublié, et discutaient plus loin. « Lil, tu as ton costume, hein ? » demanda Dorcas, repoussant ses cheveux châtain de son visage.

Lily acquiesça. Elle prit un sac noir, où était son costume. « Okay, alors allons-y ! » déclara Marlène. Riant, elles commencèrent à descendre l'escalier, Lily traînant derrière. Un poids dans le ventre l'empêchait de sourire. Elle était trop inquiète.

« Je ne peux pas croire que vous m'avez obligé à faire ça » grogna James comme il regardait ses amis se préparer pour la soirée.

« On ne t'a pas obligé » fit remarquer Remus. « On t'as juste, euh, encouragé. C'était entièrement ta décision. »

« Ouais, comme il dit » marmonna Sirius, coiffant en arrière ses cheveux.

« Mais elle me hait ! » marmonna James, se laissant tomber à la renverse sur son lit.

« Qu'est-ce qui te fait dire ça ? » demanda prudemment Remus.

James haussa les épaules. « Je ne sais pas. J'ai juste cette impression ! »

« Tu t'inquiète trop mon pote » répondit Franck, mettant ses chaussettes. James fit une grimace.

« Merci, Franck » dit-il sarcastiquement.

« Okay, êtes-vous prêts gentlemen ? » Sirius fit un bond. Lui, comme les autres hommes, portait une robe noire. Mais chacun avait son propre style. ( NdA : mais je n'ai aucun désir de les décrire. Mes plus profondes excuses ) ( NdT : et c'est vachement plus marrant de décrire des filles, parce qu'elles s'habillent, se coiffent, se maquillent, se manucurent, se... pas les mecs. Et toc. )

Comme ils sortaient, James perçut un regard de lui dans le miroir. Il avait l'air inquiet, et sous pression. Mais ce n'était pas la première fois qu'il se sentait comme ça...

Flashback

_« Vas-y, pote » encouragèrent Sirius et Remus. Ils le poussèrent un peu en avant. James trébucha, et commença à marcher vers Lily. Elle discutait avec Dorcas et Amélia. Alice était avec Franck, et Marlène n'était nulle part en vue._

_« Salut, Lily » la salua James. Elle se retourna._

_« Oh, salut, James » sourit-elle. James était choqué. C'était la première fois qu'elle l'appelait James sincèrement. Bien, autant qu'il puisse s'en souvenir, en tout cas._

_« Euh, on doit y aller maintenant » dit Dorcas, brisant le silence. Pouffant de rire, elle éloigna Amélia du bureau._

_« Alors, quoi de neuf ? » demanda Lily après un horrible moment._

_« Pas grand chose. » répondit james. Il enfonça ses mains dans ses poches. « Je voulais te demander quelque chose. »_

_« Dis » demanda Lily. Elle posa sa plume, et regarda James avec impatience. James sentit sa gorge se nouer. _

_« Euh... voudrais-tu... » commença James._

_« Oui ? » demanda aussitôt Lily._

_« Voudrais-tu... me prêter une plume ? » lâcha-t-il. Lily parut décontenancée, mais se secoua, et lui donna une plume._

_« Voilà » dit-elle calmement, lui souriant toujours. James la lui prit._

_« Merci » Il commença à partir, mais une soudaine rafale le fit se retourner. Comme s'il ne savait pas d'où ça venait. « Et Lily ? »_

_« Ouais ? »_

_« Voudrais-tu venir à PréauLard avec moi ce week-end ? » James pria aussi fort qu'il le put._

_Le visage de Lily s'illumina. « Bien sûr ! » Ils sourirent tous les deux à l'autre, et James s'éloigna, se sentant comme s'il marchait dans les nuages._

Fin du Flashback.

« James, mon pote, ça va ? » la voix de Franck flottait quelque part. « Tu rêvais ? »

« Quoi ? » James secoua la tête. « Désolé, j'étais un peu distrait. »

Franck haussa les épaules. « Si tu le dis. On ferait mieux d'y aller, les filles nous attendent, et étant des andouilles de romantiques, je parie qu'elles attendent de nous que nous les escortions. »

L'estomac de James se tordit. « Es-escorter ? » couina-t-il. « Devant tout le monde ? »

« Ouais. Tu es sûr que ça va ? Tu es plutôt pâle. » dit Franck avec inquiétude.

« Non, je vais bien. Juste un peu nerveux pour notre show. » mentit James. Franck acquiesça avec compréhension.

« On va faire quelque chose de génial, mon pote. » le rassura Franck. James sourit.

« Ouais, j'espère aussi » Ils sortirent du dortoir.

« Ils ont intérêt à être en train d 'attendre au pied de l'escalier » grogna Alice. « Ca ne serait pas très gentleman de leur part s'ils ne l'étaient pas. »

Dorcas roula des yeux. « Relax, Alice C'est pas un gros problème s'ils n'y sont pas. C'est juste une fête.

« Juste une fête ? » siffla Alice. « Comment peux-tu dire ça, Dor ? Comment peux-tu ? »

Dorcas soupira, et se tourna vers Lily. « Comme j'ai pitié de Franck. Comment ça se fait que tu sois si silencieuse ? »

Lily essaya d'ouvrir la bouche et de parler, mais Dorcas s'était déjà retournée. Lily laissa silencieusement échapper un soupir de frustration. ( NdT : elle a pas l'air fine, notre Lily chérie, comme ça ? Y'a pas à dire, j'adore SweetSarcasm ! ). « Vous êtes prêtes les filles ? Les mecs le sont. » annonça Amélia. Les filles se mirent en file indienne, laissant Lily en dernière.

Lily mentionna rapidement à Marlène ce qui s'était passé, et Marlène comprit. « Oh, désolée, Lil ! » Elle renversa rapidement le sort, et Lily lui lança gracieusement un regard noir.

En première Alice descendit, remuant ses cheveux clairs. « Merci Dieu, Franck, tu t'en souviens ! » Elle prit son bras, et ils quittèrent la Salle commune.

En deuxième, ce fut Dorcas. « Gordon doit me rejoindre ici » les informa-t-elle.

La suivante fut Marlène. Elle sourit en prenant la main de Remus. « Tu es superbe.

« Et tu es belle » Marlène rougit comme il baisait sa main.

Après Marlène, Amélia descendit. « Sirius, si tu essayes quoi que ce soit pour m'embarrasser, moi ou toi, je te jure, je te jetterais à Azkaban avant que tu puisses dire 'Bob est ton oncle » le prévint-elle.

Sirius leva ses mains. « Dieu, n'ai-je pas une joyeuse cavalière ? Et je n'ai pas d'oncle Bob. » Amélia gronda.

La dernière, mais pas la moindre, était Lily. « Salut, James » le salua-t-elle. (NdT : c'est fou le nombre de fois qu'ils peuvent se saluer, quand même. Ils acquiescent, ils saluent... oui, je sais, je me tais et je traduis ) James resta simplement bouche bée.

« Tu as l'air mervei – jolie. » rectifia rapidement James. Lily lui fit un petit sourire.

« Merci. Tu n'es pas mal non plus. » répondit-elle.

Il lui offrir son bras. « Irons-nous ? »

Lily le prit. « Nous y allons. » Et le portait se ferma après le dernier couple.

* * *

Et voilà ! En tout cas, j'ai appris plein de vocabulaire et de formules de trucs de filles, ça peut toujours être utile ! Bon, à part le début et la fin, ce chapitre est pas super super. L'auteur fait légèrement allusion à la complicitéqui s'installe entre Lily et James à la fin...

A la prochaine !


	15. Note

Bonjour tout le monde !

Je ne sais pas si ceux qui lisaient "Secrets" sont encore sur le site. Ca date, pas vrai ? 2005...

Je publie cette note pour vous prévenir ( s'il y en a encore ) que j'ai par miracle retrouvé la suite de l'histoire, les chapitres manquants. je n'ai pas le découpage, que je devrais donc faire moi-même, mais j'ai déjà commencé à traduire, deux nouveaux chapitres sont actuellement prêts à être publiés, j'attend d'en avoir quelques uns d'avance avant de les mettre en ligne.

J'avoue être relativement débordée de boulot, entre les cours et mes stages ( ah ah, finie l'époque du lycée où je n'avais déjà le temps de rien ) mais j'ai une plus grande capacité de travail, aussi ! Cela devrait donc prochainement arriver. J'ai encore environ 50 pages à traduire ( à savoir que 150 sont déjà traduites et quasiment toutes publiées ici )

Tout ça pour ça.

A bientôt !


	16. Chapter 15

Dsiclaimer : l'histoire ne m'appartient pas, elle est à SweetSarcasm, et les personnages ( mais pas tous ! ) ainsi que l'univers son à JKR

Note : Bon, je n'ai pas pris tant d'avance que ça, mais j'ai encore deux/trois chapitres sous le coude, donc je me permet de vous poster celui-ci. J'ai fais le découpage come j'ai pu, je pense que SweetSarcasm aurait procédé de la même manière. Désolée pour les fautes ( je suis certaine qu'il y en a ).

Merci à ceux qui continuent à suivre !

* * *

La Grande Salle était décorée de banderoles du sol au plafond. Les cinq tables avaient été ôtées, et plus d'une douzaine de petites tables rondes étaient placées ici et là. Une scène était installée juste devant, avec Dumbledore, souriant à tout le monde. « Amusez-vous tous ! » résonna sa voix amplifiée. 

Lily fit un grand sourire. « Ca a l'air génial » murmura-t-elle. James l'entendit, et lui fit un sourire. Lily devint soudain très timide.

« Ca en a l'air, n'est-ce pas ? » acquiesça-t-il doucement. Lily sourit doucement, et regarda ailleurs. James se surprit à la fixer. Elle était si belle… Qu'est-ce que tu es en train de penser ?

« James ! » Un ancien Poufsouffle l'appelait. James eut un large sourire.

« Je reviens tout de suite, d'accord ? » dit-il à Lily. Sans aucune autre pensée, James alla vers un vieux groupe d'amis, laissant Lily seule.

« Lily Evans ? » dit une voix incrédule derrière elle. Lily se retourna.

« Anna Stevenson ? » répondit Lily. Un cri perçant fut émis par les deux filles, et elles s'embrassèrent.

« En fait, c'est Anna Diggory » corrigea la femme blonde, souriant. Lily eut un hoquet.

« Oh mon Dieu, toutes mes félicitations ! » s'écria Lily. Elle est Anna étaient toutes les deux préfètes, mais Anna était à Poufsouffle.

Anna rayonna de joie. « Merci. C'était comme un rêve devenu réalité, d'épouser Amos. Il est là-bas » Elle fit un signe du pouce vers un groupe d'hommes, James, Franck, Remus et Sirius inclus. « On s'est mariés en sortant de Poudlard. Nous avons un petit garçon, aussi, Cédric Diggory. » Anna sourit à nouveau. « Il est né il y a juste deux mois. »

Lily sourit. « Oh, wow ! Toutes mes félicitations. Je savais que toi et Amos alliez vous marier tôt ou tard. »

Anna roula des yeux. « Oui… au fait, j'ai vu qui était ton cavalier à la fête. Quoi de neuf entre toi et James ? »

« N'est-ce pas ce que nous voulons tous savoir ? » dit une voix derrière elles. Lily se retourna. Amélia, Alice, Dorcas et Marlène étaient derrière elle. Dorcas était celle qui avait parlé. « Salut, Anna. Ca fait longtemps qu'on ne s'est pas vues. »

Anna sourit. « Exactement. » Elle se tourna vers Lily. « Allez, Lil, raconte. Qu'est-ce qui se passe entre toi et James ? »

Lily roula des yeux. « Il ne se passe rien » gémit-elle. Des sourcils levés l'entourèrent. « Sérieusement, insista-t-elle. Je n'avais pas de cavalier, et lui non plus. Alors nos merveilleux amis nous ont collé ensemble ! »

« Sympa » sourit Anna. Elle et les autres filles se lancèrent des regards. Lily les fixa.

« Je ne suis pas sûre que nous soyons encore amis » continua-t-elle. « Nous sommes ici, euh, mutuellement. »

Marlène secoua la tête. « Bien sûr que vous l'êtes. » Lily lui tira la langue.

La voix de Dumbledore résonna à nouveau. « Maintenant, tout le monde, vous pouvez dansez ! » La musique commença à beugler. Lily fronça les sourcils, reconnaissante.

« Ce n'est pas de la musique moldue ? » dit-elle plus fort.

« Chut » prévint Alice. « Les Serpentards ne le savent pas. Ils l'aiment bien, en tout cas. »

Lily rit. « Bien sûr. J'aurais dû le savoir. » Les filles commencèrent à danser en petits groupes, juste pour s'amuser.

Il y eu cinq danses lentes, et Lily s'arrangea pour éviter James en dansant avec d'autres hommes. Elle dansa d'abord avec Sirius, puis avec Remus, et la troisième danse avec Frank. Elle dansa aussi avec Amos Diggory et Erza Abercrombie ( NdA : je suis désolée, je n'ai pas pu résister ! Quand j'ai lu le nom dans l'Ordre du Phœnix, j'ai automatiquement pensé à ça… lol ) Mais elle ne put l'éviter sur la dernière. « D'accord, tout le monde, ceci est la dernière danse » annonça Dumbledore. « Alors pourquoi ne pas rejoindre vos cavaliers, et profiter de la dernière danse avant les performances. » Lily n'eut pas d'autre choix que de trouver James.

« Oof ! » Lily avait percuté quelqu'un.

« Désolée » commença-t-elle à s'excuser, mais elle réalisa que c'était James.

« Hé » la salua-t-il. « Je te cherchais justement. »

« Moi aussi » dit-elle avec regret.

« Tu veux danser ? » demanda James sans nécessité. Lily lui fit un petit sourire.

« Bien sûr. » Elle prit sa main, et il la mena jusqu'à la piste de danse.

_The summer air was soft and warm  
The feeling right, the Paris night  
Did it's best to please us  
And strolling down the Elysee  
We had a drink in each cafe  
And you  
You talked of politics, philosophy and I  
Smiled like Mona Lisa  
We had our chance  
It was a fine and true romance._

James marcha accidentellement sur le pied de Lily. « Excuse-moi »

« Ce n'était pas ta faute » lui dit Lily.

« Si, ça l'était » répondit James.

_I can still recall our last summer  
I still see it all  
Walks along the Seine, laughing in the rain  
Our last summer  
Memories that remain._

Lily regarda au-dessus de l'épaule de James, n'importe où plutôt que son visage. Mais c'était trop dur. Son visage était magnétique.

« Toutes sortes de souvenirs de notre dernier été » dit soudain James. Le visage de Lily s'avança vers le sien.

« Quoi ? » demanda-t-elle doucement. James réalisa ce qu'il venait de dire, et rougit.

« Rien » marmonna-t-il. Derrière eux, leurs amis se rapprochaient les uns des autres.

« Je leur donne cinq minutes » murmura Remus. Amélia renifla.

« Tu plaisante ? Ca sera avant la fin de la chanson ! » répliqua-t-elle. Le visage ricanant de Sirius apparut devant eux.

« Personne ne veut faire de pari ? » plaisanta-t-il. Les sept amis se rapprochèrent encore plus les uns des autres, lançant les paris.

_We made our way along the river  
And we sat down in the grass  
By the Eiffel tower  
I was so happy we had met  
It was the age of no regret  
Oh yes  
Those crazy years, that was the time  
Of the flower-power  
But underneath we had a fear of flying  
Of getting old, a fear of slowly dying  
We took the chance  
Like we were dancing our last dance._

« Alors, tu es allée à Paris ? » demanda James à Lily, ne supportant pas le silence.

« Euh, oui » répondit-elle, se demandant pourquoi il prenait la peine de lui parler. « J'y suis allé il y a quatre ans.

-Oh. »

_I can still recall our last summer  
I still see it all  
In the tourist jam, round the Notre Dame  
Our last summer  
Walking hand in hand._

« C'est très joli, là-bas, essaya encore James.

« Oui, je pense, répondit Lily. Les églises et les mariages sont magnifiques. »

Au mot « mariage », elle rougit et regarda ailleurs.

_Paris restaurants  
Our last summer  
Morning croissants  
Living for the day, worries far away  
Our last summer  
We could laugh and play._

« Ok, tout le monde a misé ? » s'assura Sirius.

Tous acquiescèrent. Puis Alice se tourna vers Dorcas. « Au fait, où est Gordon ? »

Dorcas renifla. « Il m'a dit qu'il devait aller aux toilettes, et après je l'ai vu bécoter une blonde sous la table. Répugnant.

-Ohh... » murmurèrent les filles. Elles l'entourèrent pour l'enlacer, tandis que les hommes échangeaient des regards dégoûtés.

_And now you're working in a bank  
The family man, the football fan  
And your name is Harry  
How dull it seems  
Yet you're the hero of my dreams. _

( NDA : Ha ! C'est la seule raison qui m'a fait utiliser cette chanson ! J'ai entendu « Harry » et je l'ai prise ! )

« Harry est un joli prénom » dit Lily. James eut un sourire.

« C'est mon deuxième prénom, en fait » lui dit-il. Lily rougit encore un peu plus.

« Oh. »

_I can still recall our last summer  
I still see it all  
Walks along the Seine, laughing in the rain  
Our last summer  
Memories that remain  
I can still recall our last summer  
I still see it all  
In the tourist jam, round the Notre Dame  
Our last summer  
Walking hand in hand  
Paris restaurants  
Our last summer  
Morning croissants  
We were living for the day, worries far away..._

Lily et James soupirèrent en choeur. Lily ne pouvait s'en empêcher. Elle se força à le regarder. Lui aussi essayait apparemment d'éviter de la fixer, mais au même moment James regarda son visage délicat.

_Our last summer..._

Les regards de Lily et James se croisèrent et ne se lâchèrent plus. Ils avaient tous deux le même message dans les yeux, à leur grande surprise. Les émeraudes rencontrèrent les yeux noisettes. Profond désir, passion, douleur et... amour ?

James ne pouvait croire ce qu'il voyait. Lily ne l'aimait pas, elle ne l'avait jamais aimé... n'est-ce pas ?

_Parle, imbécile ! _Hurla une voix dans l'esprit de Lily. Lily ouvrit la bouche pour parler, mais elle plongea dans les yeux de l'homme qu'elle aimait, son courage faiblit et un poids écrasa ses poumons.

Ils ne s'étaient pas aperçus que la musique avait cessé, ou qu'ils ne dansaient plus, perdus dans les yeux de l'autre.

Bien sûr, leurs amis ne ratèrent rien. « Mission accomplie » prononça Sirius avec un sourire satisfait. « J'ai gagné ! »

Amélia, Franck, Alice, Dorcas, Marlène et Remus froncèrent les sourcils. Ils étaient si près du but. « Quoi que... » murmura Amélia dans un souffle. Elle était si près.

-Est-ce qu'on doit les séparer ? » demanda Sirius.

« Ouais, je crois » accepta Marlène, heureuse que leur plan ait au moins fonctionné. Ils s'avancèrent vers les deux amoureux, mais Alice les arrêta.

« Non, j'ai une meilleure idée » dit-elle avec un sourire diabolique. Elle souffla son idée au groupe, qui accepta aussitôt. Ils s'avancèrent lentement vers eux.


	17. Chapter 16

Disclaimer : rien à moi sauf la traduction. Les persos et l'univers sont à JKR, l'histoire à SweetSarcasm.

Note : Merci à tous pour vos reviews qui m'ont fait très très très plaisir.

* * *

Lily s'était finalement aperçu que la musique avait cessé, et qu'une chanson plus rapide avait suivie. Elle fit un pas en arrière. « La chanson est finie » murmura-t-elle, essayant de détacher son regard de celui du jeune homme.

« Ah oui ? » souffla James, sa voix profonde faisant fondre Lily. Puis un flash argenté lui rappela Lauren. « Ohh » Il fit lui aussi un pas en arrière.

Mais avant qu'ils ne puissent partir, quelqu'un ( NDA : Hmm, je me demande bien qui ? ) poussa Lily. Elle perdit l'équilibre et tomba sur James.

James ne pouvait plus respirer. Là, son premier amour, peut-être son unique amour, était à quelques centimètres à peine de son visage.

Lily sentait le souffle lourd et chaud de James sur ses lèvres. Les images autour d'elle devinrent floues, et elle sentit ses sens l'abandonner. Elle ne voyait plus que James, inspirant son parfum, sentant son contact et son souffle. Mais un sens manquait : le goût. Et Lily le voulait aussi.

James ressentait la même chose. Lily. Il la voulait. Il entendit vaguement quelqu'un dans la foule lancer « Embrasse-la ! Embrasse-la ! »

James effleura doucement les lèvres de Lily. Le baiser était doux et un peu brouillon. Mais c'était torride. Très torride. Sa langue effleura celle de la jeune femme, électrisant sa peau.

Lily avait vaguement conscience de ce qui était en train de se produire. Tout ce qu'ils savaient était que c'était la bonne chose, et qu'ils étaient fait pour être ensemble. Mais à leur insu, quelqu'un pratiquait la légilimancie.

Lily recula brusquement. « Oh mon Dieu... » murmura-t-elle. James la regarda simplement, comme s'il était en transe.

« Quoi ? » chuchota-t-il, de cette voix profonde qui faisait frissonner Lily. Il le remarqua et l'enlaça de ses bras musclés. Lily se sentit mal.

« Je ne peux pas faire ça » murmura-t-elle. Elle se dégagea de ses bras.

James sentit soudain un souffle glacé le traverser. « Oh, Merlin » marmonna-t-il, réalisant ce qu'il venait de faire.

Lily savait ce qu'elle devait faire. « James ? Je peux te parler ? S'il te plaît ? » demanda-t-elle.

James la fixa, la femme qu'il avait aimé. Finalement, il soupira. « D'accord » dit-il. Lily se sentit flancher, mais elle se força à rester droite. Elle soupira.

« Sortons un instant » suggéra-t-elle. James acquiesça simplement.

Alors qu'ils sortaient de la Grande Salle, des félicitations étaient échangés entre les sept Gryffondors, bien qu'ils n'aient aucune idée de ce que Lily voulait dire à James.

Lily emmena James au hall d'entrée. « Écoute, je suis désolée » commença-t-elle.

« Pour quoi ? » demanda sèchement James, furieux d'être retombé amoureux d'elle.

Lily baissa les yeux, regardant ses pieds. Puis elle releva la tête. « Je suis désolée si je t'ai blessé, James » dit-elle doucement. James la regarda, impassible. « Tu as raison. Je ne peux pas tout fuir, et je vais m'arrêter quelques instants. » Elle fit une pause. « Je ne pense pas te revoir un jour, alors avant de partir, je voulais te dire quelque chose. » Une autre pause. « Je t'aime, James. Je t'ai toujours aimé. »

James resta bouche bée. « Qu'est-ce que tu as dit ? »

Des larmes brillaient dans les yeux de la jeune femme. « Je t'ai toujours aimé. Je ne te l'ai jamais dit, mais c'est vrai. Mais je préfère que ce soit toi qui soit heureux plutôt que moi, c'est pourquoi après ce soir tu ne me verras plus jamais. Au revoir, James. » Elle se mit sur la pointe des pieds et l'embrassa doucement sur la jou, mais partit doucement vers la porte, laissant James sous le choc.

James resta là quelques minutes, essayant de comprendre ce qui venait de se passer. Puis il repartit vers la Grande Salle.

Une Lily complètement abattue revint vers ses amis. Les filles l'assaillirent. « Lily ! Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ? » la pressa Alice. Lily secoua la tête.

Dumbledore était debout sur la scène, sa baguette à la main. « Puis-je avoir votre attention s'il vous plaît ? » appela-t-il de sa voix amplifiée magiquement. « Nous allons commencer les interprétations dans quelques instants. Je vais appeler les trois premiers afin qu'ils puissent se préparer dans les coulisses. Mademoiselle Lily Evans, les époux Diggory et les époux Chang peuvent-ils aller en coulisse ?

-Vous savez quoi faire, pas vrai ? » demanda Lily. Sa voix était vide, et sans aucune émotion. Elle donna des frissons à ses amis.

« Ouais » dit Dorcas à voix basse. « Tu es prête ? »

Lily acquiesça, et prit son sac contenant son costume. Une petite fiole en tomba ; Alice la ramassa.

« Qu'est-ce que c'est ? » demanda-t-elle.

Lily rougit. « c'est rien » marmonna-t-elle? Puis elle partit rapidement vers la scène, ses amis essayant e la rattraper.

James fit voler les portes, cherchant une rousse. Tout ce qu'il trouva fut ses amis. « Cornedrue ! Un problème ? » dit Sirius, se dirigeant vers son ami.

« Où est Lily ? » demanda James. Franck et Sirius parurent surpris.

Mais Remus répondit. « Elle va bientôt jouer. » dit-il calmement. « Je pense qu'elle est la première ».

James s'effondra sur la chaise la plus proche. « Oh, Merlin ! » grogna-t-il. « Qu'est-ce que je vais faire ? »

« Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé, James ? » demanda Franck, inquiet. James cacha son visage dans ses mains.

« Lily m'a dit qu'elle m'aimait. » marmonnat-il de manière inaudible.

« Quoi ? » demanda Sirius, perdu. « Tu peux répéter ça plus fort ? »

« Lily m'a dit qu'elle m'aimait ! » éclata James.

Franck, Remus et Sirius étaient sous le choc. Bien sûr, Remus et Sirius le savaient déjà, mais ils ne pensaient pas qe Lily l'avouerait aussi tôt. « Ce n'est pas une bonne chose ? » demanda Franck, incertain.

James haussa les épaules. « Je ne sais pas ! Si elle m'aimait, pourquoi est-ce qu'elle a rompu ? »

« James... » commença Sirius. Mais les lumières diminuaient.

Un peu plus tard...

« Lily, tu dois nous dire où est le problème. » ordonna Amélia. Lily soupira.

« J'ai juste dit à James que je l'aimais » dit-elle d'une voix monotone. Cela provoqua des cris stridents de la part de ses amies.

« Oh, wow ! Félicitations Lily ! » Marlène enlaça son amie. « Alors pourquoi tu es si déprimée ?

-Parce que je ne le reverrais plus » soupira Lily. Elle se tourna vers le miroir et commença à travailler son maquillage et sa coiffure.

« Tu ne vas nulle part. » décida Alice. « On va s'en assurer.

-Et je vais devenir Président des Etats-Unis » répondit distraitement Lily. Elle se retenait de pleurer.

Puis un visage apprut. C'était le professeur Flitwick. « Lily, êtes vous prête à présent ? »

Lily se leva. « Oui. Merci, Professeur. » L'enseignant lui sourit et disparut derrière les rideaux. Elle se tourna vers ses amies. « Je vous aime le filles » elle les serra contre elle.

« On t'aime aussi, Lil' » murmurèrent en voix les jeunes femmes.

« Vous êtes prêtes à faire le spectacle de votre vie ? » ricana Alice. Lily eut un faible sourire.

« Je suis prête à faire le spectacle, mais pas celui de ma vie » déclara Lily, une larme s'échappant de ses yeux. Elles prirent son costume et se tinrent derrière le rideau.

Le professeur McGonagall se tenait au milieu de la scène. « Notre première interprétation est Lily Evans, notre ancienne préfète. Elle chantera Tout ce que je suis. »

La musique commença.

_Last night, I came home too late  
And you were there waiting  
I know, it's easy to call  
I guess I wasn't thinking of you  
It's not that I don't care  
You should know me better by now_

Lily resta juste debout sur la scène au début, simplement chantant et dansant au rythme de la musique. Ses yeux en recherchèrent d'autres, noisettes, et lorsqu'ils les trouvèrent, ils ne se lâchèrent plus.

_I am sorry if I made you lonely and sad  
I am sorry I made you feel bad  
What I'm trying to say  
I'm not always that way  
So love me for all that I am._

James fixait Lily. Etait-elle en train de lui demander son pardon ? Pour quoi ?

_I know (I know) I often forget  
To say that I love you (that I love you)  
And yes (and yes) I truly regret  
The times that I might have hurt you that way  
It's not that I don't care  
You should know me better by _now.

_I am sorry if I made you lonely and sad  
I am sorry I made you feel bad  
What I'm trying to say  
I'm not always that way  
So love me for all that I am._

_True, I may defend the things I do  
Though I know deep down I've done wrong  
But when the heat comes down it's you  
(It's you) that keeps me going on._

Lily dansait au son de la musique, mais elle perdit l'équilibre et elle trébucha. Alors que les instruments jouaient seuls, elle se redressa lentement et il y eut une vague de murmures. James se leva. Lily était-elle blessée ?

Lily se releva lentement et repartit vers les rideaux. Ses amies l'attendaient. Alors que c'était au tour du choeur, Lily utilisa la lumière des anges pour chanter, s'en recouvrant pour se dissimuler. ( NDT : donc, je résume, elle utilise une autre lumière qui empêche les autres de la voir )

« Je ne peux pas faire ça » murmura-t-elle à ses amies qui l'habillaient.

« Lily, fais-le pour James » lui dit fermement Alice. « Je sais que tu peux le faire. Vas-y maintenant ! » Elle repoussa Lily sur la scène.

James était transporté. Il était retombé amoureux.

_For all that I am  
I'm sorry, made you feel sorry  
Trying to say that I'm not always that way  
Love me for all  
I am sorry if I made you lonely and sad  
I am sorry I made you feel bad  
What I'm trying to say  
I'm not always that way  
So love me for all that I am  
(For all that I am) That I am  
(For all that I am)_

Et puis Lily jeta une petite fiole et disparut dans un nuage de fumée blanche. Des applaudissements éclatèrent dans la Grande Salle, et les oiseaux de la Forêt Interdite s'envolèrent des arbres, effrayés par le bruit sourd. « Où est Lily ? » demanda brusquement Amélia. Lily n'était pas revenue dans les coulisses.

* * *

Voilà voilà. La suite la semaine prochaine je pense. 


	18. Chapter 17

Disclaimer : toujours pareil, on le sait à force, non ?

Note : toujours un gros merci à tous ceux qui laissent une tite review, ça fait toujours très plaisir. Pour ceux qui se demandaient comment Lily disparaissait, j'avoue que la question m'a semblait étrange : c'est pourtant assez cliché, si j'ose dire, le coup de la potion jetée qui envoie un nuage de fumée, non ?

En tout cas, des réponse dans ce chapitre, et de l'action !

* * *

« Merde ! On la surveillant de si près ! » marmonna Alice, se tordant les mains. 

« On doit la retrouver ! » s'écria Dorcas

« Allons demander aux mecs de nous aider » dit Marlène, inquiète. Elles coururent hors des coulisses vers la foule.

Les garçons étaient dans un coin, James silencieux. « Voilà, James. Tu as eu tes excuses » tenta de le consoler Remus. Quand il vit les filles, il fronça les sourcils de ne pas voir Lily.

« Où est Lily ? »

Les filles cessèrent de courir, et dérapèrent pour s'arrêter. « Euh, elle nous a dit qu'elle partait, et on était supposées l'arrêter, mais on n'a pas réussi » lâcha Marlène.

« Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? » demanda James, sortant de sa transe. « Qu'est-ce qui est arrivé à Lily ? »

Sirius soupira. « James, avant que tu fasses quoi que ce soit, on doit te montrer quelque chose. »

James se tourna vers ses amis. « Quoi ? Que pourrait-il y avoir de si important que vous deviez me montrer maintenant ? »

Remus posa une main sur l'épaule de James. « Sois patient. Après ça, on te laissera faire tout ce que tu veux. » James laissa retomber tout le stress qui l'étouffait.

Il soupira. « Qu'est-ce que c'est ? »

Sirius et Remus dévoilèrent une Pensine. « Donne-nous juste cinq minutes de ton temps » dit doucement Sirius. « On va essayer de trouver Lily ».

Alors que les sept adultes laissait un James abattu à la table, ils commencèrent à chercher Lily, contents que les spectacles occupent la foule.

Après quelques minutes, James émergea de la Pensine. Il ne pouvait y croire. Lily l'avait quitté... parce qu'elle l'aimait ? Elle l'avait quitté à cause de lui ? Et Voldemort... C'était aussi un choc. Combien de couples s'étaient avoués leur amour immortel à cause de lui ? Il semblait que Voldemort était devenu une marieuse plutôt qu'un horrible mage cherchant à contrôler le monde.

(NDA : Okay, c'était un peu au hasard... retournons à la normal, le côté sentimental ). Puis cela le frappa. Lily l'avait réellement aimé. Elle lui avait dit la vérité. Et James sut qu'il avait une place spéciale pour elle dans son coeur. Et il comprit qu'il n'avait rien à faire là, alors que Lily, sa précieuse Lily, avait disparue.

Il courut vers Franck. « Vous l'avez trouvée ? » demanda-t-il, sa voix se brisant. Franck le remarqua et lui donna une accolade fraternelle.

« Pas encore. Mais ne t'inquiète pas, mec, on va la retrouver » l'apaisa Franck. Et alors les autres accoururent vers eux.

« On ne la trouve pas ! » souffla Marlène, essouflée.

« Elle n'a pas pu disparaître ! On ne peut pas transplaner dans l'enceinte de Poudlard ! » s'exclama James.

« Eh bien, hum, ce n'est pas l'exacte vérité. » lança une voix. James se retourna. Le Professeur Dumbledore se tenait derrière lui, le visage grave. Mais l'étincelle, eh bien, scintillait dans ses yeux lorsqu'il avait parlé.

« Que voulez-vous dire, Professeur ? » demanda Amélia, confuse.

« Puisque vous n'êtes plus étudiants ici, je préfère que vous m'appeliez Albus. » leur dit calmement le Directeur. « Et oui, il y a d'autres méthodes que le transplanage pour disparaître. «

« Savez-vous où elle est, Pro... je veux dire, Albus ? » demanda Dorcas, cherchant à retrouver son souffle.

« Je ne suis pas vraiment sûr; mais après sa performance, j'ai eu cette étrange impression que quelque chose allait arriver » continua Dumbledore. « Il y a des Mangemorts à l'intérieur et à l'extérieur de Poudlard, comme vous le savez tous. »

Le coeur de James rata un battement. « Que voulez-vous exactement dire, Professeur ?

-Je veux dire que nous devons retrouver Miss Evans tout de suite » dit gravement le vieil homme.

0101010101010101

_A l'extérieur du château..._

« Ce n'était pas si mal... » murmura Lily, marchant le long de la Forêt Interdite. « Ca aurait pu être bien pire. Hey ! »

Elle était tombée par hasard sur une souche morte. Elle ne pouvait rien voir, mais elle sentait une intense douleur dans sa cheville. Il était quasiment sûr qu'elle était cassée. Lily s'efforça de se relever, mais elle n'y parvint pas. « Oh... » gémit-elle. « Au secours ! » Ce furent les derniers mots qu'elle prononça avant de plonger dans les ténèbres, et la dernière chose qu'elle vit fut le visage de James.

Il s'était écoulé un certain temps avant que Lily ne se réveille. « Où suis-je ? » demanda-t-elle à voix haute. Elle était étendue sur un lit. La jeune femme regarda autour d'elle. Elle était à l'intérieur d'une pièce construite en bois. Des morceaux brisés de chaise étaient dispersés sur le sol. Une fenêtre condamnée la surplombait.

« Eh bien, eh bien, eh bien. La Belle au bois dormant s'est finalement réveillée » ricana une voix froide et sèche. Lily se redressa jusqu'à être assise, puis elle se tourna pour voir la personne qui avait parlé, et ses yeux verts en rencontrèrent des rouges.

C'était le maléfique Lord Voldemort.

« On peut sortir de Poudlard, mais pas trop loin » expliqua Dumbledore alors qu'ils traversaient les couloirs du château. « Cela signifie donc que Miss Evans est quelque part à l'extérieur du château. »

« Elle pourrait être dans la Forêt Interdite ? suggéra Dorcas. Elle agrippa le bras d'Alice.

-Ouais. Il pourrait y avoir des loups-garous ou quelque chose du genre, marmonna Amélia.

-Si rien n'est sûr pour l'instant, je peux au moins t'assurer qu'il n'y aura aucun loup-garou dans la Forêt Interdite, lui dit Remus.

-Comme tu peux le savoir ? » demanda Alice.

-Bon, pour commencer, ce n'est pas la pleine lune. » répondit Remus. Marlène haussa les sourcils. « Et quoi, t'apprends par coeur le calendrier pour savoir la prochaine pleine lune ?

-D'une certaine manière, marmonna Remus. Je suis un grand passionné d'Astronomie.

-On pourrait pas arrêter de parler des loups-garous ? » aboya Sirius. Il savait que son ami devenait très sensible à ce sujet.

James, qui avait été silencieux depuis qu'ils avaient quitté la Grande Salle, sortit ses mains de ses poches. A la faible lueur qui régnait dans les couloirs, il pouvait voir la pierre que Lily lui avait offert quelques années plus tôt...

010101010101010101010101

_Flashback._

« Hey, Lily ! Et si on allait au Lac ? » suggéra un James de dix-sept ans. Il avait étudié dans la Salle Commune des Gryffondors pendant les trois dernières heures et avait besoin d'une pause. Et il devinait que sa petite amie en avait également besoin.

« Non, James, je dois finir ma carte d'Arithmancie. » se plaignit Lily. Elle repoussa une mèche de cheveux roux de devant ses yeux.

« Non, Lily, allez, juste dix minutes ! » supplia James. « J'ai besoin d'une pause, et Merlin sait que toi aussi tu en as besoin !

-James... » soupira la jeune fille. Elle était fatiguée, et elle le savait. « C'est bon. Allons-y.

-Ouais ! » James attrapa la main de Lily et courut hors du château.

« James ! Tu cours trop vite ! » s'exclama Lily en riant.

« On fait la course ? » cria James alors qu'ils atteignaient les cours de l'Ecole.

« Tu sais que tu vas me battre ! » râla Lily. James éclata de rire en voyant sa moue.

« Je te promet que je ferais attention pour toi » jura-t-il. « A vos marques... prêt... partez ! » Les deux adolescents partirent en courant.

Lily allait déjà assez vite, mais James était aussi rapide qu'un boulet de canon. Il était loin devant elle, mais lorsqu'il jeta un coup d'oeil par-dessus son épaule pour la surveiller, il ralentit et fit mine de trébucher sur une pierre. « Ouch ! » Et il tomba à la renverse.

Lily piqua un sprint pour le rejoindre. « Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ? » demanda-t-elle, inquiète.

James ricana en la tirant vers le bas elle aussi. « J'ai trébuché. »

Lily se releva, amusée. « Sur quoi ? Il n'y a rien ! »

James tâta le sol. « Je suis tombé sur cette, euh, pierre ! » Il attrapa un caillou bleu pâle qui traînait sur le sol.

Le sourire amusé de Lily s'agrandit encore. « Tu es tombé sur ce truc minuscule ? » Elle commença à glousser sans pouvoir se retenir.

« Hey ! C'est tout à fait possible, tu sais ! » il commença à la chatouiller.

Lily continua à glousser. « Arrête ! » s'exclama-t-elle.

« Seulement si tu me donne quelque chose en échange. » déclara James, continuant à la chatouiller.

« Quoi ?

-Un baiser. » ricana James. Lily s'agenouilla près de lui.

« Vos désirs sont des ordres » Ils commencèrent à se bécoter sur la pelouse. Après quelques minutes, ils arrêtèrent et se sourirent.

« Ok, on devrait retourner au château maintenant » dit Lily, se relevant. Elle attrapa la main de James pour l'aider à se relever lui aussi, et lui tendit la petite pierre. « Tiens. Garde ça comme souvenir du jour où Lily Evans a battu James Potter à la course.

-Hey ! Je t'ai laissé gagner ! » protesta James.

Lily éclata de rire. « Et alors ? Allons-y » Main dans la main, ils retournèrent au château.

_Fin du flashback._

0101010101010100101

« James ? James ? Ca va ? » la voix de Sirius le tira de ses pensées. James acquiesça.

« On doit retrouver Lily » dit-il, déterminé.

Sirirus acquiesça. « On va à la Cabane Hurlante. » lui dit-il. « C'est un bon endroit pour commencer. »

Dumbledore fixa le visage de son ancien étudiant. « Ne vous inquiètez pas, James. Nous allons la retrouver. »

James acquiesça. « Oui, Monsieur. »

Marlène s'approcha d'eux et l'enlaça. « Elle t'aime vraiment » dit-elle doucement.

Une unique larme brilla dans les yeux noisettes. « Merci de me le rappeler Marlène » dit-il aussi doucement.

La jeune femme lui sourit. « C'est vrai. Lily était, et est toujours une personne discrète. J'espère qu'elle s'est un peu plus ouverte au lieu de tout garder à l'intérieur. »

Dorcas, à son tour, enlaça le jeun homme. « Si on la harcèle un peu plus, peut-être qu'elle le fera »

Les quatre jeunes femmes sourirent.

010101010101010101010101

_La Cabane Hurlante._

« Qu'est-ce que vous me voulez ? » demanda Lily. « Je ne vous ai jamais rien fait. »

Voldemort laissa échapper un rire sans joie. « C'est vrai. Mais tu as un pouvoir propre que je désire. Pas que j'en ai besoin » ajouta-t-il après coup.

Lily renifla. « Bien sûr. Si vous êtes si puissant que ça, alors pourquoi ma cheville est encore cassée ? Vous n'êtes pas capable de la guérir ? »

Voldemort repoussa les fins cheveux qui s'agitaient devant ses yeux. « Ah, mais si je faisais cela tu pourrais t'enfuir... »

Lily eut un autre reniflement. « Oh oui. Vous n'êtes qu'un trouillard. Soit c'est ça, soit c'est que vous ne savez même pas comment faire. Je suis sûre que le Professeur Dumbledore pourrait la guérir, lui » le provoqua-t-elle.

Il ne put s'en empêcher et mordit à l'hameçon. « Bien. » Il murmura une incantation, et Lily se sentit mieux. « Voilà, sale petit rat. Je t'ai prouvé le contraire.

-C'est vrai, vous l'avez fait. » murmura Lily, pensive. « Mais revenons à la question. Si vous avez autant de pouvoir, alors que me voulez-vous ?

-Je vous ai cherché longtemps, Miss Evans, commença Voldemort.

-Quoi ? J'aurais un admirateur secret ? » s'exclama Lily.

« Tu vas te taire, oui ? » siffla Voldemort. « D'habitude, les méchants ont le temps d'expliquer leur plan machiavélique, et ensuite ils font ce qu'ils veulent de leur victime.

-En fait, le héros arrive en défonçant la pote, et après ils vivent heureux tous ensemble » répliqua Lily, sardonique.

« Dans le monde moldu, c'est peut-être vrai. Mais ce n'est pas toi qui écrit l'histoire, une personne plus intelligente et plus puissante le fait à ta place » railla le mage noir. (NdA : oh, arrêtes, tu vas me faire rougir, va !)

« Bon, vous allez me dire votre plan ? » demanda Lily impatiemment. « D'habitude, le méchant n'écoute pas la victime, mais vous êtes très attentif. Cela vous rend différent des autres. »

Voldemort parut surpris. « Vraiment ? Eh bien non, personne ne m'avait jamais dit ça auparavant. Mais tu es parfaitement idiote, alors ferme-la.

-Peut-être que je n'en ai pas envie » risqua Lily.

« Doloris! » Lily sentit dix mille, cent mille couteaux lacérer son corps. « Peut-être qu'en utilisant un raisonnement inductif, tu découvriras ce qui arrive aux irréfléchis. »

* * *

Voilà voilà, il s'en passe un peu plus dans ce chapitre. J'espère que ça vous a plu.je me suis galéré pour faire des espaces et essayer de rendre tout ça plus lisible, c'est chiant de lire un bloc comme ça, mais ne semble pas retenir grand chose, du coup ce n'est pas très esthétique, désolée... 

A bientôt pour la suite ! Je peux vous dire que j'ai appris un vocabulaire très intéressant dans le suivant, si si. Vous ne devinerez _jamais_ lequel, en plus.


End file.
